


Destino em Harmonia

by Shidai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Equestrianism, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidai/pseuds/Shidai
Summary: Precisando urgentemente de um estágio para poder se formar na faculdade de medicina veterinária, o estudante Kim Jongin recorre ao seu professor favorito, Cho Kyuhyun, que tem um amigo que é dono de uma hípica, conseguindo assim o estágio dos sonhos: Trabalhar com animais de grande porte, mas especificamente cavalos.Jongin então parte para Paju, onde começa a estagiar como auxiliar do doutor Leeteuk na Hípica Park-Edwards. Porém, o sonho começa a se tornar pesadelo a partir do momento que ele conhece Park Chanyeol, filho do dono da hípica e um dos melhores cavaleiros da Coréia do Sul.Todos dizem que Jongin possui muita paciência, mas esta vai ser incessantemente testada quando seu mundo e o de Chanyeol colidem. Personalidades diferentes, ambos são como água e fogo, mas o amor dos dois por cavalos os fazem se conhecer profundamente.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. 1. Sangue Quente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI, GENTE! 💙
> 
> Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer o quão feliz eu tô de finalmente poder postar essa fanfic. Foram mais de dois meses pesquisando, montando roteiro e reescrevendo cada capítulo. Confesso que chorei algumas vezes pensando que não ia conseguir entregar e pensei em desistir, mas persisti e consegui! AAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que me ajudaram me dando opiniões sobre o enredo, como alguns dos meus amigos e também alguém da administração do EXOLIPSE (ei, você tá lendo essa fic? espero que sim, você me motivou muito! <3).
> 
> Meu plot é o #183. Pessoa que doou o plot: Eu não consegui seguir a risca tudo o que você pediu, mas me esforcei demais para dar o meu melhor nas suas exigências. Eu espero que você goste de verdade, porque essa foi a fanfic que eu mais me dediquei esse ano. Tomara que você ame o Jongin, tenha uma leve raiva e depois ame o Chanyeol e goste do enredo. Pensei muito em você sem nem mesmo te conhecer. Obrigada por confiar em mim sem me conhecer também <3
> 
> Um agradecimento especial a Jiraya, por ter estacionado o Gamabunta por aqui e ficado por uns dias (tudo no maior respeito, é claro) e outro agradecimento especial a Hinata, que se ofereceu para ajudar e ativou o Byakugan. Muito obrigada por terem betado essa fanfic, aguentado meus surtos, surtado junto comigo e me fazerem perceber que tem pessoas que realmente gostam do meu trabalho. Eu amo vocês, obrigada por tudo. <3
> 
> Peço desculpas pelos pequenos erros que vocês encontrarem e agora, finalmente, boa leitura! Dattebayo! <3

****

**CAPÍTULO** **UM**

Sangue Quente

≥

Tudo o que faltava para Kim Jongin parecer um verdadeiro cão naquele momento era colocar a língua para fora, apenas para sentir o vento refrescar. 

Adorava viajar de carro, era o tipo de coisa que para ele, simplesmente não tinha preço. Gostava de viagens de avião, barco e outros transportes, mas aquele era o seu meio favorito por conta de todos os instrumentos que acompanhavam aquela orquestra de sensações. As paisagens, o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento, a playlist temática com The Weeknd e Clean Bandit. Até mesmo precisar se esticar todo para fora da janela do carro vermelho do professor Cho Kyuhyun só para tirar as melhores fotos de lembrança lhe trazia um calorzinho no peito. 

— Jongin, você parece uma criança, calma — disse o professor em meio a risadas, enquanto observava seu aluno mais doidinho segurar firme o celular com os olhos brilhantes e uma expressão de puro medo, provavelmente do aparelho cair.

O estudante deu um sorriso meio envergonhado antes de voltar a se ajeitar no banco.

— Foi mal, professor, sabe como é, espírito de pobre — brincou, fazendo o mais velho rir mais ainda da sua cara. — Obrigado pelo estágio e pela carona, de verdade.

— Nada, garoto — Kyuhyun respondeu, sorrindo e mantendo o foco na estrada. — Eu precisava mesmo dar um oi para o meu amigo e também ajustar as últimas coisas sobre o seu estágio, afinal de contas ele é o dono da hípica. E se eu não viesse, possivelmente Eunju me ligaria e eu teria que ouvir xingamentos por uma hora depois que você chegasse.

Jongin riu, deixando o celular no colo e voltando a se inclinar, observando o caminho com mais calma. A verdade é que a animação que ele sentia estava prestes a transbordar daquele carro de tão grande. Depois de muito tempo longe de um lugar calmo — ele vinha de uma cidade do interior — aquela viagem estava sendo a completa realização de um sonho. Era um aluno de medicina veterinária que estava quase para terminar a faculdade e precisava imensamente de um estágio, não só para cobrir as cargas horárias perdidas constantemente devido aos atrasos do ônibus circular e dos bicos que sempre passavam da hora, mas também porque queria ter alguma experiência na área antes de se formar e trabalhar de fato onde sempre desejou. 

E se tinha alguém que sabia da vida pessoal de quase todo o corpo docente eram o Jackson Wang e companhia, os veteranos mais legais de todo o curso de veterinária. Graças a eles, descobriu que seu professor favorito da faculdade, o senhor Cho, tinha um amigo que era dono de uma hípica. O estudante praticamente implorou que lhe ajudasse, principalmente por saber que o docente tinha uma grande admiração por todo o seu esforço. Não levou mais que algumas semanas para que Kyuhyun conseguisse colocar o contrato de estágio de dois meses todo bonitinho em suas mãos, lhe fazendo quase gritar de felicidade e passar vergonha na frente do mais velho. 

— Já estamos chegando! — gritou animado para o professor, avistando a placa que indicava o começo da cidade, o fazendo balançar a cabeça e dar um sorrisinho.

Paju era incrivelmente linda. Passou tanto tempo na capital que nunca mais tinha visto tanto verde em meio a uma modesta selva de pedras. Conforme seguiam pelas ruas, arbustos iam surgindo, contrastando com flores coloridas e árvores enormes que pareciam bater papo com as estátuas espalhadas por todo lugar, algumas coloridas e outras acinzentadas. 

— Aqui é muito lindo, não é? — questionou Kyuhyun, achando graça na forma como o aluno observava tudo com tanta atenção e sorrisos.

— Parece até que estamos em outro país — o estudante comentou sem olhar para ele, novamente concentrado em tirar fotos de tudo. Queria guardar todas de recordação e, se possível, até mesmo emoldurar cada uma até encher a parede do quarto. 

— Eu lembro de me sentir exatamente assim quando vinha passar as férias na casa do Eunju — Kyuhyun comentou, nostálgico. — Era tudo tão mágico que eu me sentia a própria Marnie ou até mesmo a Chihiro viajando pra um outro mundo. 

— Eu vou chorar com essas referências, professor, por favor — o estudante pediu, tirando os olhos do celular por um minuto e fazendo bico, vendo o outro soprar uma risada. — Falta muito pra chegarmos na hípica? 

— Já estamos quase lá, a propriedade é um pouco mais afastada da cidade, uns 15 minutos no máximo. 

Jongin assentiu animado. Kyuhyun dobrou em uma curva no mesmo momento em que _Rather Be,_ do Clean Bandit, ressoou no rádio do carro. O estudante recostou-se no banco, aproveitando os últimos momentos daquela viagem tão perfeita para tirar um cochilo já que tinham viajado durante o dia todo e cada quilômetro que passavam o deixava ainda mais ansioso. 

≥

Tão rápido o estudante fechou seus olhos, o entardecer decidiu começar seu turno de trabalho. Jongin sentiu alguém lhe chamar de modo insistente, em meio a cutucões delicados e tapinhas no ombro.

— Acorda, Jongin! — o professor chamou. — Anda logo, já chegamos!

Mesmo um pouco grogue, o garoto literalmente abriu os olhos e pulou do carro, abrindo a porta do banco traseiro e pegando a mochila enorme que dava a entender que ele estava se mudando e não só preparado para ficar por dois meses, de tanta coisa socada ali dentro. 

— É aqui, meu querido aluno Kim Jongin. — Kyuhyun pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros do estudante, com um sorriso nostálgico. — O lugar das suas futuras melhores memórias. 

Acima do portão, uma enorme placa em forma de arco com os dizeres "Sociedade Hípica Park-Edwards" fazia sombra sobre o enorme portão de ferro gradeado vermelho que demarcava a entrada da hípica. Através das frestas, o mais novo logo pôde ver que lá também tinha muito verde, já que o gramado tomava conta da sua visão. Ambos tornaram um susto quando o portão começou a se mover para o lado, abrindo passagem para a entrada dos dois. Kyuhyun, então, fez questão de que o aluno fosse na frente, e o estudante não perdeu tempo, apressando o passo até estar dentro do local, paralisando em completo choque ao ver toda a propriedade.

Parecia um verdadeiro jardim em versão maior. Várias árvores, arbustos e até mesmo pequenos montes cobertos de grama brilhante integravam o lugar. Um pequeno lago com água que, mesmo à distância, era possível perceber ser tão azul quanto o céu de tão cristalina. Com certeza deveria estar em um paraíso na terra e todos tinham omitido isso para si. 

— Kyuhyun! 

Uma voz ao longe chamou o nome do professor. O estudante percebeu que eram dois homens e ambos acenavam. Usavam calça jeans e botas marrons, com camisa pólo azul esverdeada com a logo da hípica estampado no peito esquerdo. A diferença entre eles era que um usava um chapéu estilo cowboy e outro um jaleco branco.

— Eunju! Leeteuk! — Kyuhyun gritou atrás de si, correndo na direção deles. 

Os três se envolveram em um forte abraço, deixando um Jongin meio confuso ao assistir a cena. 

— Seu tapado, nunca mais veio me visitar! — disse o de chapéu, dando um leve cascudo na cabeça do professor. 

— E eu então? Tô quase todo fim de semana em Seul e você pensa que ele faz o favor de almoçar comigo? Nem responder minhas mensagens ele responde! — disse o de jaleco, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso divertido.

— Eu ando muito cheio de trabalho ultimamente, sempre falo isso para vocês. Já passamos da idade de não ter preocupações, hyungs — disse Kyuhyun com um bico nos lábios, se virando para o estudante. — Jongin, esse é o Park Eunju, o dono da hípica. E esse é Park Jungsu, o veterinário. 

O mais novo — que até o momento observava a cena sem saber direito o que fazer — arregalou os olhos. Antes mesmo que percebesse, suas costas se curvaram em um ângulo de 90° graus para fazer uma reverência, esperando não perder o estágio antes mesmo de começá-lo por ter esquecido a _boa educação coreana._ Sabia como os mais velhos valorizavam muito aquilo, mas estava tão distraído que nem se lembrou.

— Muito prazer! E perdão, senhores...

— Não precisa se preocupar, garoto, não nos importamos muito com isso, somos velhos mas nem tanto — disse Eunju em um tom brincalhão, ao passo que Jungsu assentiu com um sorriso amigável. 

Jongin voltou a sua postura inicial, aliviado e até um pouco chocado. Os dois estenderam a mão ao mesmo tempo e ele apertou cada uma de modo firme, tentando passar um pouco de confiança. 

— Como o Kyuhyun disse, meu nome é Jungsu, mas você pode me chamar de Leeteuk, apelido de infância. Inclusive, está até no meu jaleco! — o veterinário disse, mostrando o bolso da vestimenta com o nome “Park Leeteuk” bordado. — Eu vou supervisionar você durante a sua estadia e te ajudar no que precisar, tudo bem? Não há necessidade de ter vergonha por perguntar algo ou pedir ajuda, certo?

O estagiário assentiu com um pequeno sorriso, agradecido pelo tom gentil do mais velho. Eunju cruzou os braços, ficando frente a frente com o mais novo. 

— Mas saiba que estou realmente apostando minhas fichas em você — o dono da hípica disparou em um tom sério, porém tranquilo. — Faz um tempo que nossa demanda de sócios aumentou e Leeteuk diz precisar de um auxiliar. Nunca me passou pela cabeça contratar um estudante, mas eu confio no Kyuhyun e no que ele me contou sobre você, então procure fazer bem seu trabalho, sim? 

— Pode deixar, vou fazer o meu melhor em cuidar dos cavalos e no que mais eu puder ajudar — Jongin disse de forma sólida, porém com um sorriso alegre e agradecido. 

Atrás da dupla, professor Kyuhyun assentiu orgulhoso e piscou, extremamente satisfeito com o modo como seu aluno e seus amigos estavam se conhecendo, pois sabia que às vezes Eunju podia ser sério demais, Leeteuk um pouco despreocupado e Jongin um tanto inseguro. Porém estava feliz com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. 

— Então, vamos a um tour pela hípica ou preferem descansar primeiro? — perguntou Eunju, observando que o seu novo estagiário realmente se importava com aquele emprego apenas pelo modo como respondia as perguntas, o que lhe deixava mais tranquilo. 

O moreno respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e cerrando os dentes. 

— Com todo o respeito, senhor Eunju, eu acho que vou ter um troço se eu não ver tudo isso logo — o estudante confessou com a cara e a coragem, fazendo os três rirem. 

Eunju pôs uma mão em seu ombro e indicou aquela imensidão de terra com a outra, sorrindo. 

— Bem, então seja vindo a Hípica Park-Edwards, Kim Jongin! 

≥

O tour pela propriedade incluiu as pistas de adestramento, salto e de enduro equestre. Haviam duas áreas cercadas chamadas de piquetes, onde alguns cavalos já pastavam e descansavam um pouco mais livremente. Visitaram até o pequeno laguinho com alguns peixes e patos, dos quais Kyuhyun quase pisou, sem querer, em um dos ovos. O quase acidente foi o suficiente para deixar o animal obviamente indignado, levando-o a correr atrás do homem, sob os olhares e as risadas de Eunju, Leeteuk e Jongin, que também correu tentando ajudar o professor a sair daquela situação. Por fim, chegaram em um pequeno restaurante recém-inaugurado, mas que prometia pratos coreanos e também estrangeiros para também agradar alguns sócios importantes da hípica de fora do país.

No entanto, a parte mais marcante de tudo aquilo para Jongin foi com certeza quando chegaram até as baias individuais. Haviam mais de quinze cavalos, todos das mais variadas raças, cores da pelagem e idades. Com cuidado e calma, passou na frente de cada um deles, os observando com brilho nos olhos. 

— Alguns deles já estão conosco há muito tempo, exclusivos da hípica, como o Joey e a Cherry — contou o senhor Eunju, apontando para um Quarto de Milha de pelagem branca e uma belíssima égua de pelos mais avermelhados, uma Andaluz que o mais novo ficou apaixonado.

— Também temos alguns que adquirimos recentemente, como o Merlin. — Leeteuk acariciou um cavalo Appaloosa, branco com manchas pretas, uma versão equina do Pongo de 101 Dálmatas, comparação que fez o estudante rir mentalmente. — Ele é um cavalo exclusivo de um dos nossos sócios mais jovens, Oh Sehun. Talvez vocês se deem bem, ele é um excelente cavaleiro e leva muito a sério o bem-estar do Merlin. — O veterinário sorriu, apontando para outro cavalo. — E temos também este aqui, veio da hípica de Seul, mas ainda não demos um novo nome pra ele. 

O cavalo em questão era um de pelagem marrom, com crina e rabo negros. Jongin se aproximou dele, percebendo ser um cavalo árabe. Era um Warmblood, mas apesar do leve receio de tocá-lo, o moreno sentiu que deveria fazê-lo, algo como uma conexão. Esperou que o animal se aproximasse e, com cuidado, deslizou a mão delicadamente pela testa do cavalo. O animal se afastou um pouco, mas o estagiário continuou com a mão ali por alguns segundos, a tirando devagar para não assustá-lo. 

— Estou impressionado — comentou Leeteuk, maravilhado com a cena. — Geralmente, quando nos aproximamos desse jeito, ele fica bastante arisco, mesmo que já nos conheça. Mas com você ele foi um pouco mais gentil e ele nem te conhece. 

— Isso é algo muito raro — disparou Eunju, de braços cruzados e bem-humorado. — Você realmente leva jeito para isso, garoto.

— Você vai ficar aqui por dois meses, quem sabe não seja o começo de uma bela amizade, certo, Jongin? — questionou Kyuhyun com um sorriso de canto. 

— Quem sabe… — murmurou com um pequeno sorriso, ainda olhando para o animal, agora alheio à sua presença. 

Neste momento, o mais novo avistou ao longe um enorme cavalo negro. Curioso, caminhou na direção do animal e abriu a boca chocado.

— É um Puro-sangue inglês de pelagem tordilha negra! — falou maravilhado. — Eles são raros!

— Exatamente — Eunju concordou orgulhoso. — Esse é o Destiny, ele veio diretamente da Inglaterra e é um dos nossos cavalos mais antigos. Pertence ao meu filho mais velho.

— Ele tá mais altivo do que antes. Chanyeol anda cuidando bem dele, como sempre — comentou o professor Kyuhyun. 

Assim como fez com o outro cavalo, Jongin se aproximou para tentar tocá-lo, mas antes que desse dois passos à frente, o cavalo relinchou, batendo os cascos no chão. Os três mais velhos rapidamente se aproximaram, enquanto o mais novo se afastava devagar, assustado. 

— Calma, calma — dizia Eunju, acarinhando o cavalo pelo dorso e o animal se acalmou um pouco. 

— Você está bem? — questionou Leeteuk, afagando os ombros do mais novo. 

O moreno assentiu, saindo do transe. 

— Não se preocupe, eu tô bem. 

— Altivo e arisco como sempre — observou Kyuhyun. — Desde que chegou aqui, Destiny só reconhece o Eunju, eu, Leeteuk e o Chanyeol, o dono dele. Mas até o Leeteuk que geralmente ganha a confiança dos cavalos facilmente sofreu na mão desse aí. 

— Foi bem difícil, ainda mais por ele ser um Warmblood no sentido mais literal da palavra — disse Leeteuk, com as mãos nos bolsos. — Qualquer coisa que acontecer com ele, pode deixar sob meu controle, Destiny raramente aceita outras pessoas e eu não quero que você se machuque.

— Tudo bem — respondeu por fim, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. — Também não quero causar problemas pra ninguém.

— Em compensação, parabéns pela paciência e pela atitude! Se fosse outra pessoa, normalmente teria saído correndo e assustando ainda mais o Destiny, você realmente nasceu pra isso, Jongin.

O sorriso sem graça do estudante se transformou em um de orelha a orelha com o elogio do senhor Eunju. Adorava quando alguém lhe dizia que havia nascido para aquilo, já que sonhava com a profissão desde criança.

— Eu sou um veterinário em formação, senhor Eunju, preciso ter jeito e responsabilidade com os animais dos quais me disponho a cuidar — falou sorridente. 

— Eu disse pra você que ele era muito esforçado — disse Kyuhyun, orgulhoso do próprio aluno. 

Eunju pôs as mãos na cintura, de bom humor.

— Bom, agora que terminamos o tour e o jantar só ficará pronto daqui há algumas horas, Leeteuk e Kyuhyun estão intimados a virem comigo jogar baralho e conversar. Mas antes, vou mostrar ao Jongin onde ele vai ficar durante o período de estágio e depois está liberado para explorar o que mais quiser. Estamos combinados, meu jovem?

Jongin assentiu alegre.

≥

Os quatro se dirigiram para os fundos da hípica, onde a casa dos Park ficava. Jongin ainda estava impressionado com o tamanho do lugar, até por saber que, comumente, as hípicas ficavam um pouco mais para dentro da cidade e eram menores, diferente do haras, que ficavam em um lugar enorme e com muito espaço.

— A hípica foi construída há muito tempo, pelo meu bisavô Younghyun — explicou Eunju, enquanto caminhavam e observavam outras partes do lugar. — Um dos objetivos dele era ter o maior conforto possível para os cavalos e também para os sócios, por isso investiu todas as economias dele aqui. 

Andaram mais um pouco até que avistaram a casa. Todavia, não era bem uma _casa._ Estava muito mais para uma mansão chiquérrima, toda na cor marrom imitando madeira, de três andares e com dois pinheiros enormes do lado, quase do tamanho de um prédio de locação. 

— Agora eu não tenho dúvidas para onde vai o dinheiro dos sócios da hípica — o estudante cochichou para o professor que estava ao seu lado, fazendo Kyuhyun rir. 

— Acredite, essa casa continua do mesmo jeito desde a minha infância — o docente cochichou de volta e o estudante abriu a boca horrorizado. — A burguesia é complicada. 

O estudante assentiu convicto e, assim que entraram no local, teve ainda mais certeza da fala do professor. No teto havia um enorme candelabro pendurado, as janelas eram enormes e só a sala de estar possuía o tamanho do seu kitnet alugado na periferia de Seul. A decoração era quase unânime: Quadros de cavalos e prêmios como “Melhor Hípica de 2018”. Sem falar da sala de jantar, com uma mesa tão comprida e com tantas cadeiras que Jongin poderia deduzir não condizer com número de pessoas que moravam lá. Também havia fotos de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos sobre qual o mais novo não comentou, mas ficou meio curioso. 

— Jongin, seu quarto é o terceiro a direita, tem uma ferradura na sorte dourada na porta — explicou Eunju, lhe entregando a chave. — Não precisa se preocupar, isso não vai ser descontado do seu salário ou coisa do tipo, aqui tem muitos quartos pra ficarem vazios. 

— Fico muito grato, senhor — agradeceu, se preparando para subir as escadas. 

— Pai, o senhor viu... 

O estagiário deu de cara com um rapaz alto que descia as escadas — vestindo uma camisa de botões e parecendo ter acabado de sair do banho — e sentiu seu olhar queimar sobre si, com curiosidade. O estudante reconheceria aquele olhar em qualquer lugar: interesse. Depois de anos lançando e recebendo aquele tipo de sinal qualquer indício ficava claramente óbvio. Mas ainda assim, ter alguém lhe encarando daquela forma tão escancarada lhe assustou um pouco e, por um triz, quase perdeu a postura. 

— Filho, tenha modos — repreendeu Eunju. — Esse é Kim Jongin, o novo estagiário de veterinária da hípica. Vai passar esses dois meses da temporada de férias conosco. 

— Prazer — Jongin cumprimentou, estendendo a mão e observando o homem lhe destinar um sorriso enorme, apertando-a firmemente e dando uma piscadela ao puxá-lo pra mais perto sem cerimônias. O estudante, claramente incomodado com a falta de vergonha do outro, se limitou a dar um sorriso educado apenas para não ser tachado de ignorante. 

— Tudo ótimo, aliás, muito mais que ótimo... — ele disse em um tom que tinha a nítida intenção de soar sensual. _Só a intenção, pelo visto,_ porque não estava surtindo efeito algum. — Sou Park Seojoon, filho mais novo e futuro melhor instrutor dessa hípica. 

_“Se ensina do mesmo jeito que tenta flertar, nem o nepotismo salva”_ pensou, mas não queria causar intrigas justamente em seu primeiro dia. 

— Interessante, boa sorte com isso — o moreno disse amigável, com um sorriso brando. 

— Filho, por que você não aproveita que ainda está aqui e mostra onde fica o quarto do Jongin a ele? — sugeriu Eunju, encarando o filho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — É aquele que tem a ferradura na porta. 

O estagiário arregalou os olhos. 

— Não precisa, senhor Eunju, eu me viro sozin...

— De jeito nenhum! — Seojoon o interrompeu. Ele também tinha os olhos arregalados, mas de felicidade. — Essa casa é enorme, vai que você se perde e se estressa tentando encontrar o quarto? Eu já esqueci mesmo o que eu vim fazer, não dá em nada!

— Se você soubesse que está sendo o início do meu estresse… — disse entredentes, mas bem entredentes mesmo, disfarçando. 

Ambos subiram a escada, passando por um enorme corredor até finalmente encontrarem o bendito quarto. 

— Prontinho, já chegamos! — Seojoon falou animado, abrindo a porta do cômodo.

O quase veterinário abriu um sorriso enorme ao observar o local. O quarto era extremamente aconchegante, com uma cama de solteiro que parecia muito confortável e um guarda-roupas de tamanho médio. O papel de parede imitava toras de madeira, como uma casa nos alpes. Havia também um pequeno gaveteiro ao lado da cama e uma janela enorme, por onde a luz de fora entrava e dava o toque final ao lugar.

— Eu amei muito! — disse sincero, deixando a mochila enorme em cima da cama e indo até a janela sem poder conter a felicidade. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver as pistas de hipismo, o pequeno lago e, ao longe, a entrada da hípica. 

— É realmente muito lindo, né? — disse Seojoon. — Olha, eu vou ser sincero, já tinha ouvido falar que um novo veterinário tava vindo pra cá, mas não imaginava que seria alguém tão novo e tão bonito. — o Park o encarava de forma maliciosa, o olhando de cima a baixo e mordendo os lábios — Eu vi que você tem algumas pausas no horário de trabalho, será que daria pra gente conversar? Ou quem sabe, passear pela área pra se conhecer melhor? 

De costas para o outro, o rapaz bufou devagar e se virou da mesma forma, sorrindo amarelo.

— Bem, como você disse, quem sabe. Eu geralmente fico tão concentrado quando estou no meu intervalo que nem vejo o tempo passar, então não posso confirmar. Mas quem sabe você possa conversar e encontrar outra pessoa menos distraída para fazer _amizade_ e jogar conversa fora. Vai que vocês se dão bem, né?

Seojoon murchou na hora, perdendo a postura e começando a mexer na própria roupa procurando algum defeito, sinal de que não conseguia lhe olhar nos olhos. _Perfeito, o efeito que esperava._

— É… — o mais alto respondeu por fim, sorrindo amarelo do mesmo jeito, antes de repentinamente voltar a sorrir animado. — Mas se você quiser, a gente pode conversar agora! Eu te ajudo a desfazer as malas e vamos nos conhecendo melhor, descobrindo gostos e...

— Nossa, sabe de uma coisa? — Jongin interrompeu, levando as mãos até a base da coluna e gruninhindo com uma dor falsa. — Eu tô morto de cansado. Viajar de carro suga todas as minhas energias e agora tudo o que eu quero fazer é dormir. Então, infelizmente, não vai dar., que pena. — Foi dizendo enquanto empurrava delicadamente o outro para fora do quarto. 

— Ah, mas… — Seojoon até tentou protestar, mas o estudante já havia fechado a porta e ligou o botão mental em seus ouvidos para silenciar a voz do aspirante a instrutor no momento. Nem mesmo o pior dos caras que já havia se relacionado era tão insistente e principalmente, tão _tapado_ quanto o outro. 

Olhou para aquela cama com um edredom tão bonito e não pensou duas vezes em se jogar em cima, sentindo-se um urso fofo pela maciez do cobertor. Pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto, pensando no quanto era sortudo por ter conseguido um estágio em um lugar tão calmo e, ainda por cima, com alguém que realmente confiava no seu trabalho.

Acabou dando um mini surto, rindo e fazendo uma dancinha da vitória em cima da cama mesmo. Se dependesse dele, aquele seria o seu primeiro e melhor estágio do mundo. 

≥

Depois de aproveitar um pouco mais a cama extremamente fofinha, Jongin resolveu tomar um banho e se arrumar para explorar o local, como o senhor Eunju havia sugerido. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, dando uma olhada na sala de estar e percebendo que o trio composto por professor Kyuhyun, doutor Leeteuk e senhor Eunju havia sumido. Acabou deduzindo que estivessem do lado de fora e então saiu, procurando algo para fazer. 

Jongin se sentia uma verdadeira criança. A hípica lhe fazia lembrar de seu tempo de infância, na pequena fazenda que sua família possuía no interior de Busan, rodeada por mato e cercas por todos os cantos. Tudo muito simples, mas que passava a sensação de lar, e era isso que o estudante mais gostava, sentir que pertencia a algum lugar. 

Decidiu ir até as baias para ver novamente os cavalos e também falar com alguns que não lhe foram apresentados. Entrou com cuidado, passando perto de cada coxia, mas mantendo uma distância segura dos animais para não assustá-los. Acariciou Joey e Cherry, que já havia conhecido, e também Merlin. Cada baia possuía o nome do cavalo escrito em uma pequena plaquinha de madeira junto com sua raça: Liverpool, Lafayette, Apple, Rainbow e Lovely. Andaluzes, Quartos de Milha e Appaloosas. Acariciou os mais dóceis e apenas observou de longe os mais ariscos.

— Vai ser muito incrível poder cuidar de vocês durante esses dois meses — dizia calmo e animado. — Espero que gostem de mim e que me avisem quando eu estiver falando muito — riu bobo. — Eu gosto de conversar e meus amigos vão estar tão ocupados quanto eu essa temporada, então não vou poder falar muito com eles. 

E era verdade. Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo e estudante de Ciências Contábeis, andava maluco para terminar o TCC e Doyeon, sua prima de segundo grau e confidente oficial, havia acabado de terminar a faculdade de dança, ficando ocupada com as aulas de balé que lecionava em um estúdio bem conhecido de Seul. 

Como a dupla sempre falava — e ele concordava —, eram os únicos em que poderia confiar e contar tudo, por mais que o quase veterinário falasse com todo mundo. 

— Será que vamos nos tornar bons amigos ainda, sem nome? Já faz tanto tempo… — perguntou ao cavalo árabe, o acariciando novamente e retirando a mão devagar. Ele lhe olhou de forma curiosa por alguns segundos, e logo depois se recolheu novamente. 

O jovem sorriu de canto, continuando a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos. Todavia, ao chegar no fim das baias, deu falta do único Puro-sangue inglês da Hípica Park-Edwards. 

— Onde está Destiny? — perguntou para si mesmo e para os cavalos, mas não obteve resposta de nenhum dos dois, obviamente. 

Deduziu então que alguém do trio de velhos — que sempre se lembrasse de nunca chamá-los daquele jeito na frente deles — talvez o houvesse pegado para passear ou o levado para pastar. Se despediu dos cavalos com um aceno e correu para as pistas, mas ninguém estava lá, assim como nos piquetes. 

Entortou a boca, continuando a caminhar até que avistou uma área diferente das outras. Não tinha pistas e nem cercas, mas a grama era brilhante e parecia não ter limites. Lembrava uma arena de exposição ou um daqueles campos vazios que se vê ao lado da estrada nas viagens. 

No entanto, foi quando o sol se preparava para ir embora, fazendo o céu se colorir em tons fortes de laranja e amarelo, que ele o avistou. Destiny estava ali, mas não estava parado. Fazendo jus a sua tão aclamada velocidade, ele corria tão rápido quanto o vento, parecendo determinado a vencer ainda que não estivesse competindo. E em cima de si, um homem que ele não conhecia. 

Os raios do entardecer faziam o cabelo ruivo reluzir em meio a corrida. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto e ele parecia flutuar em cima do cavalo. Em seu corpo, a mais chique roupa de montaria que Jongin já havia visto em sua vida, mas não era isso que lhe chamou a atenção. Os olhos do homem pareciam imersos naquele momento e brilhavam como a água cristalina de um pequeno lago, um brilho que continha um sentimento fácil de ser interpretado, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser importante. 

_Felicidade._ Mas não só ela. 

Havia algo a mais, um sentimento escondido tão profundo que Jongin não conseguia decifrar, pois não o conhecia. 

Não sabia se era por conta da forma como o homem se conectava com Destiny, o corpo em uma postura perfeita ou por conta da aura que o rodeava naquele momento, ou até por conta dele ser muito bonito, com os fios ruivos e a pele suada refletindo a luz do sol.

Mas ainda com tão pouco, Jongin não poderia negar que se sentiu instantaneamente atraído por ele. 

A corrida continuou por mais alguns segundos, até que finalmente, o homem parou. Um conjunto de palmas e gritos começou, e foi só nesse momento que o estagiário percebera que tanto Eunju, Kyuhyun e Leeteuk quanto Seojoon também o observavam mais de perto. 

— Bravo, meu filho, bravo! — o mais velho dizia, completamente orgulhoso. — Fico muito feliz que não tenha perdido o jeito mesmo passando um pouco mais de tempo sem participar de uma corrida. 

— Tanto faz — o homem respondeu, bufando e revirando os olhos enquanto descia com cuidado de Destiny, acarinhando o cavalo antes de olhar para os três homens. 

O estudante percebeu que o mais velho tinha chamado o homem de filho e abriu a boca em choque com o desrespeito que o rapaz destinou ao senhor Eunju. Seu espanto foi pela total e completa ignorância presenciada ali assim, de graça. O moreno não tratava daquele jeito nem seus piores inimigos, quanto mais sua família, que era tão importante em sua vida. 

Foi nesse momento que reparou o olhar do cavaleiro para si, com uma expressão um tanto confusa e meio brava. Os outros olharam também e logo senhor Eunju veio em sua direção. 

— Jongin! Resolveu aceitar minha sugestão, hein? — Ele sorriu. — Me desculpe por não ter te apresentado esse lugar. Ele serve para que os cavalos possam ficar ainda mais livres que nos piquetes, sem limites ou cercas, mas poucas pessoas usam. Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, tudo bem? 

— Obrigado, senhor Eunju — agradeceu com um leve sorriso, mudando a expressão.

— De nada. Bem, você lembra que eu disse que tinha outro filho? Bom, esse aqui é o…

— Você tem algum problema comigo? — o homem que estava em cima do cavalo disparou, encarando Jongin de braços cruzados. O recém-chegado ficou extremamente confuso. — Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara ou o quê?

— Ah, não...? — respondeu com calma, embora estivesse aéreo. Já estava vendo que aquele cara era feito fogo de tão estressado e não queria fazê-lo alastrar. — Não tenho nenhum problema com você, me desculpe se pareceu.

— Que bom, até porque se você tivesse, teria que se resolver sozinho, porque eu não ligo pra quem não gosta de mim. — ele respondeu dando de ombros, mas em seguida, fechou a cara. — E outra coisa: Essa corrida é reservada, e não foi chamado para vê-la, então não apareça onde não é convidado a aparecer. Passar bem. 

Ele disse por fim, revirando os olhos e pegando nas rédeas de Destiny com cuidado, passando pelos três a fim de sair dali. O moreno estava confuso, chocado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Jongin, desculpa. — disparou Seojoon, tão chocado quanto o próprio pai. — Meu irmão é meio… temperamental. 

— Uma personalidade de fogo. — disse professor Kyuhyun, com os dedos sobre o queixo. — Ele é assim desde que criança, se estressa fácil na mesma medida que é determinado. 

— Sempre teimoso e discutindo com qualquer pessoa que ele pegue birra ou que não goste de imediato — completou Leeteuk. 

— Mil perdões, Jongin, eu realmente não sei mais o que falar além disso — falou o senhor Eunju, completamente envergonhado. 

— Não tem problema, não precisam se desculpar — respondeu, calmo como maré baixa por fora, mas por dentro, sentindo sua calmaria virar um mar revolto. O encanto que sentira há poucos segundos foi embora na mesma velocidade e seu peito era consumido por uma sensação tão intensa quanto uma tempestade. 

≥

Todos voltaram para a Casa dos Park no mais absoluto silêncio. Jongin ainda se perguntava o que tinha acontecido, refletindo sobre o quanto as pessoas podiam ser ignorantes com outras e ainda assim nada acontecia com elas. Mas estava ali à trabalho e hospedado por gentileza do dono da hípica, então ele que não iria dizer o que os outros deveriam fazer com seus próprios herdeiros. Se dirigiram para a sala de jantar, onde na mesa enorme e cheia de cadeiras estava disposto um típico banquete coreano. 

O moreno estava maravilhado. Havia _jajangmyeon_ , _kimchi_ fresquinho, _japchae_ , _bulgogi_ e até mesmo um luxo que o quase veterinário tinha visto poucas vezes em sua humilde vida: carne coreana grelhada. Mas claro que seus olhos estavam brilhando mesmo pelo prato no centro da mesa, cheio de coxas e asas de frango empanadas e que pareciam estar bem fritinhas. Esperava que não estivesse babando pela comida tão descaradamente. 

— Jongin, você pode se sentar onde quiser — avisou senhor Eunju, quebrando o silêncio.

O moreno assentiu, se acomodando em uma das cadeiras do meio. Kyuhyun se sentou em sua frente, Seojoon do lado do professor e Leeteuk perto de Eunju, que como o dono da casa, ocupou o lugar na ponta. Para a surpresa do estagiário, Chanyeol sentou-se ao seu lado, incrivelmente indiferente. 

— Podem se servir — anunciou o dono da hípica. 

O estudante sorriu alegremente como se estivesse em um banquete de natal e logo já estava comendo, tentando ao máximo não parecer um esfomeado.

— Então, Jongin — começou Leeteuk. — Quando soube que queria fazer veterinária?

— Desde pequeno — disse sorridente. — Eu sou de uma cidadezinha no interior, quase no fim de Busan. Meus pais tinham uma pequena fazenda, então isso me ajudou a criar uma relação de amor e cuidado pelos animais, especialmente pelos de grande porte. Quero sempre ajudá-los, o quanto eu puder. 

— É um gesto realmente muito bonito, parabéns, futuro veterinário incrível — elogiou Seojoon, com seu típico tom de flerte. 

O moreno apenas negou com a cabeça, soprando uma risada. 

— Eu gostaria muito de saber uma coisa sobre você também, Jongin. — Chanyeol parou de comer apenas para dizer aquilo, levando os dedos ao queixo e dando um sorriso cínico. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que funcionários comessem por conta própria e não viessem cantar de galo na casa dos patrões.

A fala de Chanyeol fez com que um clima ruim imperasse por toda a mesa. Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio, talvez espantados demais para pensar em uma resposta. Mas, mesmo sendo dono de toda a calma do mundo, o universitário odiava gente cínica. 

— Primeiramente, eu estou jantando aqui porque estou hospedado nesta casa, por cortesia do senhor Eunju. E segundo, exijo um pouco mais de respeito, já que não estou aqui como um turista e muito menos “cantando de galo”. Eu vim para trabalhar e apenas isso, não sou qualquer pessoa que veio parar aqui do nada — respondeu em um tom mais ácido, aquele que utilizava quando queria mostrar que não levava desaforo para casa. 

No entanto, de nada adiantou, pois Chanyeol revirou os olhos e voltou a comer. 

— Bem… — A situação se tornou tão constrangedora que até mesmo o senhor Eunju estava completamente sem jeito. — Já que não consegui apresentar vocês de forma decente mais cedo… Chanyeol, esse é Kim Jongin, o novo estagiário de veterinária da hípica. Esse é Park Chanyeol, meu filho mais velho. 

— Ele é um cavaleiro profissional — completou Seojoon, entediado. — Já participou de diversas corridas e competições internacionais, sabe competir em praticamente todas as modalidades do esporte equestre. É conhecido como o “Príncipe dos Equinos”. 

— Exato — o ruivo concordou, em um tom convencido e resmungão que fez Jongin ter quase certeza de que mesmo depois de adulto, ele era um adulto potencialmente mimado. 

— Entendi — respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso amigável. — É de fato interessante, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de você, perdão. 

Chanyeol bebeu um pouco de água e soltou uma risada de escárnio.

— É de fato interessante que você esteja trabalhando em uma hípica e não saiba bulhufas sobre o esporte. 

Jongin respirou fundo e calmamente. Deixou os _jeotgarak_ sobre o prato, fazendo um leve barulho e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. 

— Hipismo é a modalidade da arte de montar à cavalo que compreende todas as práticas relacionadas ao esporte envolvendo este animal. Entre elas, saltos, adestramento, corridas, atrelagem e o pólo. — Olhou para Chanyeol — Eu estou prestes a me formar como um médico veterinário. Apesar da minha grande admiração pelo hipismo, minha maior preocupação são com os cavalos, animais gentis e fascinantes, diferentes de _outros animais_ que são ignorantes sem motivo apenas por se acharem melhores que todos só por terem viajado para muitos lugares, serem profissionais em algo ou simplesmente, serem ricas. 

O mini discurso de Jongin, que logo voltara a comer, causou tanto impacto na mesa quanto a fala ácida de Chanyeol. Seojoon soltou uma leve risadinha e tanto Leeteuk quanto Kyuhyun se olharam com um sorriso de canto, impressionados. Chanyeol, por outro lado, olhou completamente irritado para o estudante — que não se deixou abalar — mas sustentou o olhar de maneira calma e sutil como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

E o senhor Eunju? Completamente desestabilizado. 

— Bem, agora que os ânimos estão um pouco mais controlados, o que acham de jantarmos em paz, hm? — ele questionou desconfortável. — Vocês devem estar todos cansados e…

— Estou tão cansado que perdi a fome — Chanyeol disse irritado, empurrando o prato e se levantando a passos fortes, subindo as escadas em direção ao próprio quarto. 

Jongin deu de ombros, disfarçando a pequena risada dada entredentes e dizendo mentalmente para si mesmo que não estava arrependido da resposta, embora ao deitar para dormir naquela noite o moreno percebeu que provavelmente o lindo sonho de trabalhar ali estava prestes a se transformar em um completo pesadelo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, galerinha, amaram o Jongin? Odiaram o Chanyeol? Amaram ou odiaram tudo? AHAHHSHSHS (por favor, tomara que vocês tenham gostado, eu juro que melhora KKKKK ~chora de nervoso) 
> 
> Eu espero demais que vocês continuem acompanhando, o romance desses dois ainda vai pegar fogo! Ou será que vai aumentar a maré? AHSHSHHS <3


	2. 2. Maré Calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite, maracujás! Como estamos, ácidos como o Destiny e o Chanyeol ou calmos como Sem Nome e o Jongin? (mesmo que capítulo passado ele não tenha sido tão calmo assim né KKKKK)
> 
> Nesse capítulo, as coisas melhoram, mas talvez vocês fiquem com um tiquinho de raiva do Chanyeol. Ok, talvez muita. Mas vocês vão amar ele. Ou talvez não. Eu espero KKKKKKK
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

****

**CAPÍTULO** **DOIS**

Maré Calma ****

≥

Se Jongin soubesse que somente duas semanas depois de começar o seu primeiro estágio ele teria que lidar com questões além de cuidar dos cavalos, ajudar os funcionários e ganhar experiência para o seu futuro como veterinário, o estudante teria arrumado suas coisas, deixado um bilhete de agradecimento com a frase final “Peço perdão, mas não vai rolar” com uma carinha sorridente do lado e pedido para voltar para Seul junto com o professor Kyuhyun, na madrugada do dia seguinte ao que chegou. 

_“Presta atenção, Jongin.”_ dissera Leeteuk. _“Você sabe que não existe gente mais chata que gente rica. Sempre acham que tudo se compra com dinheiro, então qualquer coisa que eles pedirem pra você, desde aplicar certos remédios ou até mesmo fazer algum procedimento mais sério em alguns dos nossos cavalos, você pode e deve recusar. Eles só querem saber de se gabar por ter o cavalo mais resistente ou mais rápido, alguns nem mesmo ligam para o bem estar deles.”_

Quando o mais velho lhe disse aquilo minutos antes de abrirem o portão para o primeiro dia da temporada, Jongin não acreditou de primeira que alguém realmente teria coragem de fazer aquilo sem o mínimo de noção e vergonha. Mas fora refutado três horas depois, quando pelo menos três sócios se amontoaram perto dele e de Leeteuk os enchendo de perguntas absurdas, questionando até mesmo se era permitido que os cavalos tomassem esteróides. 

Jongin ficou tão assustado que quase não dormiu naquela noite.

Além disso, tinha Seojoon, que dia após dia o irritava, fazendo o estudante se perguntar constantemente se realmente era possível que alguém fosse tão tapado e insistente daquele jeito, ou se estava se fazendo de desentendido e realmente não ligava. 

— Jongin, você não quer mesmo almoçar comigo? De verdade? — Seojoon perguntou com um bico nos lábios, realmente chateado com aquela situação. Jongin era tão bonito e parecia ser alguém legal pra conversar, então porque não lhe dava uma chance?

Enquanto examinava Liverpool, um dos cavalos mais velhos e experientes de um dos sócios da hípica, o quase veterinário suspirou. 

— Eu já falei pra você que eu gosto de comer sozinho — _“O quão insistente ele consegue ser?”_ pensou. — Além disso, meu tempo de almoço também é meu tempo de descanso.

— Acredita nele, Seo — disse Choi Siwon, com um sorriso maldoso e inclinando a cabeça em direção a Jongin. — Afinal de contas, quem ia aguentar almoçar com esse ignorante? 

Jongin revirou os olhos. Claro que não seria apenas Seojoon que a vida enviaria para lhe encher a paciência, Choi Siwon, Oh Sehun e os irmãos Lee Taeyong e Lee Jongsuk — que ironicamente se intitulavam o grupo “Amor Equino” — eram nada menos que a nata da nata de jovens cavaleiros talentosos da burguesia coreana que não importava o que fizessem, os pais passavam a mão na cabeça e eles safavam suas peles. E para contribuir para as dores de cabeça do estudante, só iam embora quando a hípica fechava, às seis da tarde, passando metade desse tempo se dedicando em irritá-lo. 

— Concordo, Si — completou Taeyong. — Ninguém merece escutar ignorância de graça. 

— Eu não estou sendo ignorante com ninguém — Jongin respondeu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, abrindo um pequeno sorriso ao acarinhar Liverpool. — E vocês estão sendo inconvenientes em pedir e falar coisas desse tipo no meio do meu horário de trabalho. 

— É isso mesmo, Jongin, você deve se concentrar no seu trabalho e fazê-lo direito, não passar o dia todo sem fazer nada como uns e outros — disse Leeteuk, que acabara de medir a temperatura do cavalo, olhando sério para o grupo Amor Equino, que logo se empertigou. 

Jongin sorriu para o mais velho, recebendo uma piscada e um sorriso de canto. Estava feliz que podia contar com alguém ali.

— Eu concordo. Mas cá entre nós… — O sócio responsável por Liverpool se aproximou dos dois para falar mais baixo e abrir de leve o casaco, mostrando um maço de dinheiro. — Será que não teria algo, como uma cirurgia ou coisa assim, para fazer o Liverpool ficar mais rápido? Sabe como é, eu sempre faço apostas com meus amigos nas corridas que fazemos, posso pagar quanto você quiser e…

Antes que Leeteuk pudesse se dignar a responder, Jongin saiu na frente.

— Senhor, com todo o respeito, o Liverpool já é bem experiente, como o senhor deve saber. Daqui a algum tempo, vai estar pronto para se aposentar. Sei que é competitivo, mas deve pensar primeiramente no bem estar do seu cavalo. Por isso, se quiser cuidar dele, que seja pelos motivos certos, oferecendo dinheiro assim, o senhor até nos ofende, me desculpe — falou em um tom brando, porém com uma expressão séria e firme no rosto. 

O homem assentiu, se afastando para deixar que ambos terminassem a checagem. Leeteuk sorriu orgulhoso, fazendo um joinha com o polegar para Jongin, que sorriu de canto, mas por dentro, só queria que aquele dia acabasse logo. 

≥

— Eu juro que deixei ele aqui! — Jongin comentou confuso e preocupado, revirando o pequeno consultório da hípica onde ficavam os instrumentos médicos, ataduras e outras coisas de ponta cabeça. Tanto ele quanto Leeteuk haviam acabado de sair do restaurante ao fim do horário de almoço e o mais velho, que estava encostado no batente da porta, suspirou apressado. 

— Jongin, eu já falei que não tem problema você não usar o jaleco porque já está com o uniforme da hípica. Eu raramente uso o meu, você sabe. 

— Eu sei, doutor Leeteuk, mas ele tem um valor sentimental, entende? — explicou, suspirando e pondo as mãos na cintura. — Mesmo que eu não usasse, só o fato de não saber onde ele está já me deixa preocupado.

— Eu já falei pra me chamar só de Leeteuk, menino — repreendeu o mais velho, coçando a cabeça. — Olha, eu vou dar mais uns minutinhos pra você tentar encontrá-lo, mas só isso. Os treinos já começaram e eu também preciso começar o _vet-check_. 

— Tudo bem, prometo que não vou demorar.

Leeteuk assentiu, saindo do local e Jongin passou a mão pelos cabelos, continuando a procurar.

— Não tem como ter sumido do nada, eu deixei pendurado aqui! — falou para si mesmo, olhando confuso para o gancho que ficava atrás da porta. Por instinto, se aproximou mais ao enxergar um pequeno fio de cabelo enrolado. Ruivo. 

Jongin fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. Entre os amigos, era conhecido por ter a maior paciência do universo, não importava o quanto as coisas fossem chatas ou difíceis, ele normalmente resolvia tudo sem se estressar. Mas quando se está trabalhando em uma hípica onde existem Park Seojoon, um grupo chamado Amor Equino e um indivíduo pior que os dois chamado Park Chanyeol, nem ao menos havia condições de existir a expressão “Sem estresse”. 

Tinha certeza que era ele quem estava por trás disso. E para a sua não surpresa, avistou Chanyeol ao longe, calmo e sereno perto do lago, ao lado de Destiny. Um pouco atrás dele, estava por alguma razão o grupo Amor Equino e Seojoon sentados em cima da cerca de madeira de um dos piquetes. 

Era só o que faltava: Seus três estresses trabalhando em conjunto. 

— Park Chanyeol! — falou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele, mas sem gritar, receoso de assustar Destiny.

O ruivo sorriu de modo claramente cínico, se afastando do cavalo e indo na direção de Jongin até que ficasse na frente dele, de braços cruzados. 

— Kim Jongin, a que devo a honra? — ele questionou, em um tom falsamente educado. 

— Pode parar com a falsidade — Jongin falou sério. — Eu quero saber onde você pôs o meu jaleco. 

O ruivo riu com escárnio.

— Seu jaleco? Porque eu teria pego seu jaleco? 

— Não se faça de desentendido, Park, eu vi seu fio de cabelo no gancho atrás da porta do consultório — disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos e bufando. — Anda logo, preciso ajudar o doutor Leeteuk.

— E quem está te impedindo de ir? — ele questionou. — Eu não, porque não peguei o seu jaleco. Será só eu que tenho cabelo ruivo nesse lugar?

O modo como Park Chanyeol conseguia mentir tinha um efeito enorme sobre a calma de Jongin. Ele tinha certeza de que era o ruivo. Desde o ácido dia do jantar, ele passou a pregar peças e a esconder suas coisas, até mesmo a chave do quarto, coisa que achou infantil ao extremo. Além disso, conseguia fazer o quase veterinário se meter em várias enrascadas e situações que se Jongin não tivesse uma boa lábia, já teria sido expulso na primeira semana do estágio. 

— Chanyeol, pela última vez — Jongin apoiou o rosto nas mãos, com uma frustração que não cabia no próprio corpo. — Onde você deixou o meu jaleco? Eu não posso trabalhar sem ele!

— Claro que pode, ora! — Chanyeol fingiu inocência. — O Leeteuk também trabalha sem jaleco há anos e ninguém reclama.

— O doutor Leeteuk é o doutor Leeteuk, e eu sou eu — Jongin disse firme, mas em um tom calmo, se aproximando mais do ruivo, soltando um longo suspiro. Olhou fundo nas orbes de Chanyeol, sentindo algo que fez corpo inteiro esquentar. — Eu preciso do meu jaleco, Chanyeol, por favor. 

Jongin viu a expressão firme e indiferente do ruivo vacilar por alguns segundos. Ele lhe retribuía o olhar e durante aquele mísero momento, pensou que a sinceridade e o pedido educado pudessem ter servido de alguma coisa. 

O olhar de Jongin foi diretamente para os lábios de Chanyeol, e o estudante se xingou mentalmente pelo pensamento de acabar com aquela distância em um segundo. Mas Chanyeol, que tinha a boca entreaberta, apenas balançou a cabeça, se afastando rapidamente e apontando para Taeyong, o chamando com um gesto. O garoto veio com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, no ombro o bendito jaleco de Jongin, pendurado de uma forma que mais uns movimentos e ele com certeza caía na grama. 

Usando seus bons reflexos, se movimentou a fim de pegá-lo, mas Chanyeol foi mais ligeiro, tomando a peça das mãos de Taeyong e dando seu típico sorriso cínico.

— Você acha que vai ser fácil assim? Só um "por favor" e pronto? — perguntou, soprando uma risada.

— Chanyeol, para de graça e dá logo o jaleco pra ele! Você não vai fazer nada com isso, só quer encher o saco! — A voz de Seojoon soava indignada e o próprio levantou-se da cerca e veio na direção do irmão, com a Amor Equino atrás de si. 

Chanyeol bufou, dando uma olhada rápida, porém intensa para Jongin. 

— Se quiser, vai ter que pegar. 

Dito isso, ele montou em Destiny e começou a correr com o cavalo na mais pura velocidade. Jongin arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse perceber já corria também, mantendo uma distância considerável por querer evitar acidentes. Quando achava que Chanyeol não poderia ser mais inconsequente, lá estava ele lhe fazendo quebrar a cara. 

— O que foi, Jongin? De repente ser um quase veterinário em uma hípica e não ser tão rápido quanto um cavalo é ruim pra você? — ele dizia entre risos, rodando o jaleco com uma mão só. 

Sem que ele se desse conta, uma rajada de vento envolveu toda aquela parte da hípica em questão de segundos. E como uma segunda chance que lhe fora dada pela vida, o jaleco escapou da mão de Chanyeol, voando. Jongin abriu um sorriso e mirou a peça de roupa, olhando para cima para tentar pegá-la antes de ela cair. Porém, fazendo jus a sua má sorte, outra rajada de vento veio e o impulsionou para o outro lado, na direção do lago que estavam antes. Jongin até tentou acelerar o passo, mas era terrivelmente sedentário e, quanto mais corria, mais cansaço sentia, o que o levou a assistir lentamente seu jaleco cair justo na parte da beira do lago, onde tinha mais barro. 

Já cansado e ofegante, para poder pegá-lo, viu que estava todo coberto de lama. O bordado com seu nome estava tão apagado pela sujeira que ele teve que raspar com a mão, vendo apenas o "Kim" aparecer. Quis chorar, mas sabia que se não fosse colocá-lo para lavar em menos de meia hora, a lama secaria e as manchas seriam praticamente impossíveis de tirar. 

— Jongin, você está bem? — Conseguiu reconhecer a voz preocupada de Jongsuk, o irmão Lee mais velho o chamar.

Todavia, sua atenção estava focada em Chanyeol, que vinha a todo vapor. Ele desceu de Destiny com cuidado, tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas ao olhar para o jaleco, arregalou os olhos. Quando estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, Jongin o interrompeu sem piedade. 

— Quer saber o porquê desse jaleco ser tão importante? Foi porque minha mãe fez pra mim, quando eu ainda estava no ensino médio, sonhando em ir estudar na capital — falou com raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, observando Chanyeol encará-lo estático. — Eu uso ele sempre, já que ela gastou parte das nossas economias de emergência com isso. Bordou meu nome à mão. Você pode achar que é uma simples peça de roupa já que pode comprar várias, mas pra gente como eu, isso é muito mais valioso do que qualquer roupa de grife. 

Tanto o ruivo como Seojoon e a Amor Equino estavam completamente desnorteados, Chanyeol parecia que tinha tomado um choque. Jongin não esperou que alguém se pronunciasse, pois tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, e correu para a casa Park para colocar seu jaleco de molho, como se não estivesse nem um pingo cansado. Enquanto corria, apertou os olhos e rangeu os dentes. Se Park Chanyeol queria resolver as coisas de modo infantil e imaturo, Kim Jongin rebateria de modo maduro e responsável. 

≥

— Cadê meu conjunto especial de montaria?! 

Jongin deu um leve sorriso com o desespero de Chanyeol, bebendo seu café de maneira tranquila. Já passava das cinco da tarde e o ruivo havia decidido usar o conjunto de montaria caro e azul royal para que pudesse treinar, mas não conseguia achá-lo em lugar nenhum, por motivos óbvios.

— Você deve ter deixado na mala e ter esquecido de tirar quando chegou — disse Seojoon, recebendo um revirar de olhos do irmão — Não faz essa cara irritante pra mim, só tô tentando ajudar. 

— Que péssima ajuda, né? — o ruivo reclamou, bufando — Eu tirei e guardei ele assim que cheguei, não é possível que… 

O olhar de Chanyeol foi diretamente para Jongin. O estudante apenas deu um sorriso de canto, terminando a pequena dose de café e jogando o copo descartável no lixo. Estavam servindo o lanche da tarde no restaurante e foi a deixa perfeita para que o quase veterinário colocasse seu plano em prática. 

Enquanto Jongin caminhava até as baias sentiu Chanyeol correr atrás de si em uma velocidade impressionante.

— Foi você, não foi? — ele questionou, rangendo os dentes. — Onde você escondeu as minhas roupas? 

— E o que eu faria com as suas roupas, meu caro Park Chanyeol? — questionou, com sua melhor expressão inocente. — Afinal de contas, eu não sei nada sobre hipismo e muito menos sei montar em cavalos, não é mesmo? 

Haviam duas coisas que tanto Chanyeol quanto Jongin odiavam ver outras pessoas fazendo, mas que estava enraizado em ambos: Ironia e deboche. Chegava a ser cômico todas as vezes que os dois batiam de frente, sempre faltando um pouquinho para que uma discussão se iniciasse, e tudo indicava que era o que iria acontecer. 

— Jongin, aquela roupa é...

— Importante pra você? Por quê? Por que é chique? Por que custou caro? — o moreno questionava de braços cruzados. — Ou porque tem valor sentimental pra você assim como meu jaleco? Se tiver, pode me falar agora eu mostro onde está e te devolvo, caso contrário, vai ter que me pedir desculpas. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Abriu a boca umas três vezes para tentar falar algo, mas não conseguiu, voltando a fazer a expressão raivosa de sempre. 

— Como sempre, agindo como um garoto mimado — disparou batendo a língua nos dentes e balançando a cabeça, pensando em como Chanyeol conseguia ser tão idiota. — Clássico. Agora me dê licença, preciso cuidar dos cavalos. 

— Quem está agindo como mimado aqui é você, Jongin! — disse Taeyong, que vinha junto com os outros. 

— Exatamente! Esconder uma roupa como vingança, é ridículo! — completou Siwon. 

— Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês, fiquem quietos! — rebateu Chanyeol, fazendo os dois ficarem tão murchos feito as últimas batatas fritas do pacote.

Jongin abriu a boca em choque, soprando uma risada sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. 

— Quer dizer então que quando eles ajudam você nas suas pegadinhas ridículas pra me fazer perder a cabeça, eles tem tudo a ver com a situação, mas quando você sai prejudicado, eles não são nada? — questionou de braços cruzados. — Uau, Park Chanyeol. Que grande interesseiro você é. 

— Interesseiro, eu? — ele rebateu verdadeiramente ofendido — Você não me conhece, Kim Jongin. 

— Realmente, não conheço você e nem quero, se esse for o seu verdadeiro eu — respondeu calmo, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios. — Agora, se quiser sua roupa de volta, só precisa me pedir desculpas, só isso. Eu quero paz, Chanyeol.

O ruivo riu irônico, negando com a cabeça.

— Se você quer paz, então dê um jeito de ir pro céu. Se não quiser me devolver minha roupa, tudo bem, você vai devolver o emprego, então. 

Dito isso, o cavaleiro foi embora, com a Amor Equino em sua cola. Por mais que estivesse completamente confiante em tudo o que havia falado até aquele momento, Jongin não pode evitar sentir uma pontada de medo. O estudante era quem naquele lugar? Ninguém. Agora Chanyeol era o filho do dono da hípica. Ele poderia mandar e desmandar no que quisesse e, com base no que observara, até no próprio pai. 

— Não se preocupe, Jongin — disse Seojoon, tentando lhe acalmar — Ele não pode mandar você embora, nosso pai nunca iria concordar, mesmo que... 

— Seojoon — disse firme, interrompendo-o e apertando as próprias mãos. — Por favor, eu não quero falar com ninguém agora, é capaz de eu descontar em você todo o meu estresse acumulado e eu não quero fazer isso. Me desculpa.

O outro suspirou e assentiu, se afastando. 

Enquanto começava a cuidar dos cavalos, se perguntou o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, arrumando briga antes mesmo de completar um mês de estágio e quase prometido de perder o emprego por conta de uma rivalidade ridícula. 

≥

O dia se findou em poucas horas. 

Todos os sócios deixaram a hípica e, antes de jantar e dormir, Jongin ajudou Leeteuk e os instrutores a conferir se estava tudo nos conformes. Após colocarem cada cavalo em sua determinada baia, o veterinário e o estudante se despediram dos outros, caminhando lado a lado até a casa Park.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Leeteuk. — Vi de longe toda a confusão com o Chanyeol mais cedo. Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

O moreno suspirou, bagunçando os próprios cabelos.

— Ele pegou meu jaleco e me fez correr atrás dele, mas o jaleco voou e agora tá só o barro. Então eu escondi aquela roupa de montaria chique que ele tem, a azul royal. 

Leeteuk soltou uma risada tão grande que fez Jongin ficar envergonhado de uma forma absurda. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, não poderia negar que agira igual — ou pior — que o próprio Chanyeol.

— E eu que pensei que essa rixa de vocês não duraria uma semana — ele comentou divertido, passando o braço pelos ombros do assistente. — Olha, Jongin, o Chanyeol é desse jeito desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Explosivo, arruma briga por tudo e todos, quando pega birra da cara de alguém, nem hesita em fazer da vida da pessoa um inferno. Mas ele não é assim com todo mundo, existem boas amizades que começam com brigas. Eu e Eunju, por exemplo, somos primos, mas nas muitas vezes que eu vinha passar as férias aqui, parecíamos gato e rato brigando. Depois de um tempo, vimos que somos bem melhores como parceiros do que como inimigos, é só esperar e ter mais um pouco de paciência. 

— Se eu tiver mais paciência do que eu já tenho, vou largar tudo e virar um monge. — comentou em um tom indignado, mas levemente cômico, fazendo o mais velho rir e acabando por rir também. 

A verdade era que, mesmo com os sentimentos ruins a flor da pele, Jongin ainda tinha esperança de que ele e Chanyeol pudessem conviver em harmonia ao menos até que a temporada acabasse e ele não precisasse ver aquele homem insuportável por mais tempo.

Assim que entraram na casa, Jongin percebeu que o jantar estava sendo posto e que provavelmente Chanyeol ainda estava no próprio quarto, como ouvira Seojoon comentar para Jongsuk antes dos treinos acabarem. Sorriu com o máximo de confiança que tinha, subindo as escadas e indo até o local onde havia escondido a bendita roupa: Na lavanderia, dentro da máquina de lavar. 

— Mas é muito lerdo mesmo, não é, Park Chanyeol? — comentou para si mesmo, com um sorrisinho. — Não procurou no lugar onde era mais óbvio. 

E por falar em óbvio, Jongin aproveitou para olhar seu jaleco dentro da pia. A empregada da casa havia lhe ensinado como fazer para que a lama saísse mais rápido, então estava mais tranquilo. Suspirou, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor e batendo duas vezes na porta do quarto de Chanyeol.

— Pode entrar. — O ouviu resmungar e escondeu a roupa atrás das costas, abrindo a porta do quarto e dando de cara com o rapaz jogado em cima da cama. Pelos fios de cabelo molhado, ele havia acabado de tomar banho, todavia, seus olhos foram justamente para a blusa que ele usava, feita de linho, com os botões abertos. Branca, idêntica a que Seojoon usava no dia em que o moreno chegou, mas olhando o peitoral de Chanyeol reluzir com a luz da lua entrando no quarto, ela ficava indiscutivelmente melhor no ruivo.

— Seojoon, se você veio pedir sua blusa de volta, saiba que eu não vou devol... 

Ele começou a falar, mas assim que avistou o outro, arregalou os olhos e se sentou, puxando o lençol sobre o corpo. Um lado de Jongin não negou que achou bonitinho, enquanto o outro xingou por ele ter se coberto.

— Era só o que faltava! — ele disparou indignado — Não acredito que você inventou de entrar no quarto dos outros sem permissão e...

— Tecnicamente — Jongin o interrompeu, antes que ele começasse mais um chilique típico. — Eu não entrei sem permissão, bati na porta e você me deixou entrar, só isso. Agora se você pensou que era o Seojoon, isso é problema seu, não é como se eu fosse uma ameaça, de toda forma. 

— Tenho minhas sérias dúvidas — o ruivo rebateu, de sobrancelhas arqueadas, vendo Jongin entortar a boca e revirar os olhos. — Anda logo, o que você quer?

O moreno soltou um suspiro, mostrando a roupa de montaria em mãos e a entregando para o ruivo. 

— Está exatamente como você deixou. Dobrada, cheirosa e sem nenhuma mancha, bem diferente de como a minha ficou — disse chateado, fazendo um bico com os lábios. — Eu sei que você não vai se desculpar e eu não quero que você se desculpe se for por obrigação mas, por favor, não vamos mais brigar. 

Chanyeol estava chocado, mas tão chocado que olhava para a roupa e olhava para Jongin, sem saber o que dizer. Jongin sorriu, cruzando os braços.

— O que foi? Vossa Alteza nunca presenciou tamanha gentileza bem em frente aos vossos olhos reais? — Jongin se fez de assustado. — Estou realmente sem palavras, mas acho que você está bem mais que eu. 

O ruivo então se recompôs, deixando a roupa na cama e se levantando, ficando frente a frente com Jongin.

— Quer saber? Eu não vou mesmo me desculpar, não foi minha culpa o seu jaleco acabar manchado, porque eu não larguei ele no barro. E outra, você acha mesmo que... 

Tanto Chanyeol quanto Jongin estavam tão absortos naquele momento que nem perceberam que, conforme o ruivo falava, ele se aproximava mais do estudante, que por consequente, se afastava mais dele até que encostou na parede do quarto. 

De repente, não havia mais quarto e nem casa. Apenas os dois, envoltos naquela sensação de quase pele com pele. Chanyeol estava tão perto que Jongin sentiu o cheiro bom e suave dele lhe acertar em cheio, engolindo em seco, com a boca entreaberta procurando ar. Chanyeol podia ser um homem insuportavelmente chato, mas era desgraçadamente gostoso, exatamente o tipo que mexia com todos os sentidos do estudante. E para Jongin, que estava há meses sem ninguém, aquela aproximação era perigosamente propícia para que ele deixasse seus instintos lhe dominarem.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, só percebeu que havia parado de falar quando se viu respirando pesado ao olhar fundo nas orbes brilhantes do outro. Jongin era irritante e metido, mas toda vez que se aproximava dele, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser o calor que tomava conta de seu corpo. Passou a língua nos lábios, descendo o olhar para a boca do rapaz até chegar em seu pescoço, levando a mão trêmula até a pele dali e percebendo que não foi o único a arrepiar com o gesto, completamente entregue sem que nem percebesse. Observou o estagiário fechar os olhos, mordendo os lábios involuntariamente e sentiu imediatamente uma queimação gostosa no baixo ventre, que só o fez querer tocar mais naquela pele tão macia. 

Nada foi dito por longos segundos.

— Chanyeol? — Jongin então interrompeu, reabrindo os olhos e levando uma mão a um fio de cabelo que Chanyeol tinha grudado na testa, encarando seu rosto enquanto o colocava atrás da orelha, de modo suave, o vendo entreabrir a boca. Por mais que não demonstrasse, Jongin estava adorando o fato de deixá-lo tão excitado com apenas alguns gestos. 

— O-o quê? — perguntou, claramente afetado.

Jongin deu um sorrisinho de canto, mantendo em mente que o mais simples toque causava um efeito tão intenso no outro. 

— Não deveria dizer obrigado antes disso? 

A frase bastou para que Chanyeol recobrasse os sentidos, piscando bruscamente os olhos e voltando a expressão de raiva de antes, o que assustou Jongin. 

— SAI! — o ruivo respondeu, o expulsando para fora do quarto e batendo a porta na cara do outro, assim que o viu passar pelo batente. 

Jongin, ainda que estivesse um tanto desnorteado, deu uma risada sem graça. Era claro que Park Chanyeol não se desculparia e muito menos diria um obrigado. Se elogiou por não ter caído naquela tentação, pois talvez ele fosse o tipo de cara de uma vez só, que no dia seguinte ia embora sem nem se despedir. Aliás, porque estava cogitando aquilo com o outro?

Arregalou os olhos, negando com a cabeça e voltando a mundo real. O que importava era que tinha feito o seu melhor para convencê-lo a fazer uma trégua. Deu de ombros, afinal de contas, fez o que pôde. Mas antes que pudesse descer para o jantar, sentiu dentro de si uma vontade louca de conversar. Pegou o celular e, constatando que, infelizmente, tanto Kyungsoo quanto Doyeon estavam offline, decidiu falar com os únicos seres que lhe entendiam mais que os humanos daquele lugar. 

— Boa noite, Cherry, Joey — cumprimentou os animais quando chegou às baias, os acarinhando. — Boa noite pra vocês também, Merlin e Liverpool. Ah, oi, sem nome! 

Era visível o quanto Jongin gostava do cavalo árabe, ainda que achasse o apelido “Sem Nome” péssimo. Talvez fosse pelo fato de falar pelos cotovelos e ele ser o único que não relinchava como se estivesse reclamando depois de um certo tempo. 

— Sabe, Sem Nome, eu espero verdadeiramente que as coisas entre mim e o Chanyeol melhorem. Eu não quero ser inimigo dele, nunca quis, mas eu também não posso levar desaforo para casa toda vez, não é? Sei que me “vingar” daquela forma foi muito infantil, mas dane-se, eu normalmente não faço essas coisas... Mas ele me deixa mais estressado que matéria acumulada uma semana antes da prova! Eu fico doidinho tentando resolver tudo. — Suspirou, deslizando a mão pelo dorso do cavalo e o vendo fechar os olhos. Deu um sorrisinho. — Não precisamos virar melhores amigos, entende? Apenas conviver bem. Quem sabe se isso acontecer, ele não me ajuda a arrumar um nome pra você, hum? Finalmente vamos poder te chamar decentemente, o que acha?

O cavalo pareceu concordar, já que não mostrou represália e Jongin riu, acariciando a testa de Sem Nome e sentindo uma paz momentânea que esperava durar por mais tempo. 

Perto dali, observando tudo com curiosidade e espanto, estava Chanyeol. Depois do pequeno show que havia feito, ainda confuso por conta do desejo que pairou sobre os dois por alguns segundos — que nem ele sabia dizer se queria que acabasse —, acabou decidindo seguir o outro, queria ver o que ele faria. Se contaria a Eunju, se pediria demissão ou coisa do tipo — não que ligasse tanto assim, ou pelo menos era o que queria acreditar — mas acabou se surpreendendo. Um pequeno sorriso despontou dos seus lábios ao ver que ele conversava com um cavalo, coisa que ele também fazia. Se perguntava como aquele quase veterinário conseguia ser tão irritante com as pessoas e tão gentil com os cavalos. 

E se perguntou também porque parte de si queria conversar daquele jeito com Jongin.

≥

Jongin acordou com um ranger de porta. 

Se sentou na cama e olhou para a entrada do quarto, vendo a porta fechada. Balançou a cabeça, talvez fosse apenas impressão, afinal estava realmente cansado. Apertou os olhos e se espreguiçou, levantando a fim de se arrumar para o trabalho, desta vez sem seu jaleco, o que o fez ficar um pouco triste. Todavia, se surpreendeu ao olhar para o lado e vê-lo perfeitamente dobrado em cima da mesa de cabeceira. 

Assim que desdobrou a roupa, ficou em choque ao perceber que estava tão branca quanto quando a recebeu de sua mãe, talvez até mais. A lama toda havia sumido. Levou o tecido até o nariz. Sentiu o cheirinho de amaciante lhe invadir e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso. O ranger de porta havia mesmo acontecido e tinha plena certeza de que um certo ruivo irritante o tinha causado. Estava um tanto confuso, afinal de contas, Chanyeol não gostava de si, como ele bem tinha mostrado na noite anterior, mas apreciou o gesto e o esforço que ele tinha feito. 

Abriu um sorriso enorme ao se encarar na frente do espelho, pegando o jaleco e o pondo sobre o corpo, vendo seu nome bordado em linhas verdes. Para Jongin, seu jaleco era como sua capa de super-herói, se sentia muito mais poderoso e confiante dentro dele. Logo desceu as escadas, vendo que a mesa do café já estava posta, mas um pouco bagunçada, deduzindo que a família Park já tinha tomado café. Estranhou, pois sempre que descia, eles ainda estavam comendo. Sacou o celular do bolso a fim de olhar que horas eram e arregalou os olhos, pegando apenas uma maçã e com uma torrada na boca foi correndo para as baias. 

Estava terrivelmente atrasado e tinha certeza de que levaria bronca. 

— Jongin! — disse Leeteuk, com uma feição desesperada. — Finalmente você acordou, eu estava quase indo te chamar com um balde de água!

— Perdão, doutor Leeteuk, de verdade! — se desculpou quase choroso. — Eu juro que não sou irresponsável dessa maneira, porém você sabe o que aconteceu ontem e...

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora — o mais velho o interrompeu, lhe entregando uma maleta com os instrumentos médicos. — Escuta com atenção, eu sei que isso é realmente maluco da minha parte, mas é necessário. Acabaram de me chamar na hípica de Seul para ajudar a fazer uma cirurgia em um dos cavalos de lá e eu preciso que você seja o responsável pelo _vet-check_ durante esses dias que eu estiver fora. Eu confio em você e Eunju também, então por favor, não nos decepcione e mantenha tudo nos conformes por aqui. 

Por mais assustado que estivesse, tanto pela notícia quanto pela responsabilidade que lhe estava sendo conferida, Jongin não estava com medo. Um dia, seria um médico veterinário formado e precisava ter confiança em sua própria capacidade. Por isso, assentiu com firmeza. 

— Prometo que vou fazer um bom trabalho. Pode confiar. 

— Eu já confio. — O mais velho sorriu, se afastando. 

— Espera, doutor Leeteuk! — chamou Jongin quando ele já estava ao longe. — O cavalo vai ficar bem?

— Vai sim! Pode confiar! — ele gritou. — E já falei pra me chamar só de Leeteuk, garoto, mas que coisa!

O estudante riu, acenando em despedida e caminhando em direção a pista de salto que já estava movimentada, preparado para mais um dia daqueles. Mas antes disso, precisava agradecer a Chanyeol pelo jaleco limpo e passado, quem sabe aquele não era um pedido mudo de desculpas e trégua depois de tudo? 

— Chanyeol! — chamou o outro quando o avistou fazendo carinho em Destiny com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que fez Jongin sorrir também. Era uma cena fofa. 

Todavia, assim que Chanyeol se virou para olhá-lo, Jongin percebeu que o sorriso murchou. 

— O que você quer, Jongin? — perguntou em um tom entediado. 

A animação do quase veterinário se esvaiu um pouco, mas ainda assim manteve a postura. 

— Vim te agradecer por ter lavado o meu jaleco e me entregado de volta. É muito importante, muito obrigado — respondeu, dando o seu melhor sorriso, afinal, o gesto merecia.

E como em um sonho, Chanyeol sorriu novamente, e parecia demonstrar felicidade, mesmo que o sorriso fosse apenas um de canto. Mas de fato, era um sonho, pois ele logo se empertigou e voltou a expressão entediada de sempre. 

— Hum, tá — o cavaleiro disse simplesmente, continuando a acarinhar seu equino. — Agora você poderia me dar licença? Eunju me disse que Destiny não vai muito com a sua cara, o que não é novidade e eu não o julgo, mas eu não quero acidentes aqui. 

Era isso, ele estava dizendo com todas as letras que não estava nem aí. Jongin disfarçou, mas ficou realmente chateado, não existia a menor possibilidade de aquilo ser um pedido de trégua. Com certeza, o senhor Eunju que havia o mandado fazer algo a respeito e ele deu para outra pessoa lavar. Era a única explicação.

— Levando patada a essa hora da manhã, Kim Jongin? Eu teria vergonha! — disse Taeyong, fazendo os outros rirem. 

Jongin virou-se para ver onde ele estava, vendo a Amor Equino toda encostada na cerca da pista e os quatro integrantes de olhos vidrados nele e em Chanyeol. Revirou os olhos, cansado de toda aquela imaturidade. Tudo bem que não estava agindo como a pessoa mais responsável em certas situações, mas aqueles homens mais pareciam crianças birrentas e insistentes que não sabiam largar mão do brinquedo mesmo quando não podiam comprar..

— Não me enche, Taeyong! — respondeu firme. — Se tem uma coisa que eu realmente teria vergonha, é de ser imaturo e irritante a ponto de viver cuidando da vida alheia porque a minha é chata e desinteressante e eu não faço nada para mudar isso. 

Sehun murchou o sorriso, mas mesmo assim tentou disfarçar, provavelmente irritado pelas risadas escandalosas de Taeyong e Siwon, enquanto Jongsuk tinha apenas um sorriso brando no rosto. 

— Jongin! — Seojoon chamou, correndo em sua direção, vestindo um conjunto de montaria com capacete e tudo, que no momento só servia para proteger sua cabeça do sol escaldante daquele dia. 

O estudante suspirou, sorrindo amigável apesar de estar chateado. 

— Oi, Seojoon, o que você quer? — perguntou, observando Chanyeol correr com Destiny na pista de saltos. 

— Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu irmão — ele falou sério e ofegante. — O Chanyeol não liga pra muitas coisas além do hipismo e isso inclui laços afetivos além do Destiny. 

— Percebe-se, não é? — respondeu debochado, rindo sem graça. — Mas está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. 

— Mas eu me preocupo, não só com ele, mas com você também, já que vocês não param de brigar — ele disse, suspirando, porém logo abrindo um sorriso de canto. — Mas tem algo que me diz que vocês podem se entender.

— SÉRIO? — Jongin questionou de imediato, arregalando os olhos e assustando o outro. Riu sem graça, logo voltando a postura inicial. — Desculpa. 

— Nada. Mas a coisa é: Ontem, quando ele pegou o seu jaleco, desde lavar até passar, foi tudo ele que fez. — Seojoon contou baixo, como se estivesse falando de um segredo de estado. — E antes que você pergunte, nosso pai não teve nada a ver com isso, tudo partiu dele. Apesar de ser um insuportável, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não é organizado e não gosta de tudo limpo, é uma das principais qualidades dele. 

Jongin estava realmente surpreso. Nunca pensou que Park Chanyeol fosse do tipo que lavasse e ainda mais passasse as próprias roupas, ainda por cima também uma roupa que fosse do até então “inimigo.” 

Aquele cavaleiro com personalidade de fogo realmente possuía algo a se desvendar. 

— Filho!

Tanto Jongin quanto Seojoon observaram senhor Eunju chegar no local, acenando e chamando Chanyeol, que logo parou de cavalgar para ir até ele. 

— O que você quer? 

— Você não sabe da melhor! — o mais velho dizia animado. — Eu convenci alguns sócios a competirem contra você em um amistoso amanhã! Vai ser uma experiência bem diferente das que você está acostumado, mas tenho certeza de que será muito divertido!

— Entendi. Agora pode ir, preciso continuar treinando — ele disse simplesmente, com uma cara desinteressada, voltando a praticar. 

— Park Chanyeol, o príncipe dos equinos, competindo com meros mortais e não reclamando por isso? — questionou Seojoon em uma risada soprada. — Essa eu quero ver.

Assim que senhor Eunju saiu, teve certeza de que viu Chanyeol revirar os olhos e entortar a boca, ambos gestos que lhe deixaram realmente curioso. O ruivo se gabava tanto de ser o melhor no que fazia e Jongin percebia o quanto ele se sentia feliz fazendo aquilo. Então porque ele reagira daquele jeito? 

≥

— Sem Nome, eu tenho que confessar pra você que estou um pouco nervoso.

Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin disse assim que decidiu ir até as baias antes do horário de almoço. A tensão por ter sido deixado com tanta responsabilidade, ainda que fosse apenas por alguns dias, lhe atingiu em cheio e ele precisava falar com os únicos seres que aparentemente não lhe odiavam ali. 

— Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência deixa o _vet-check_ para alguém que ainda nem se formou? — perguntou, quase arrancando os cabelos — É praticamente uma sentença de demissão, não sei se vou conseguir. 

Nesse momento, Sem Nome relinchou, como se discordasse do que o jovem falava, o que fez Jongin sorrir. 

— Acho que você tem razão, se ele deixou o _vet-check_ por minha conta, é porque deve confiar muito em mim e no professor Kyuhyun, já que foi ele quem me indicou. — Assentiu com a cabeça, afirmando confiança para si mesmo. — Vou fazer o meu melhor! Estudei por muito tempo e não posso decepcioná-lo, eu posso fazer isso!

Sem Nome relinchou novamente, assim como Cherry e os outros cavalos, o que o fez sorrir e se sentir o próprio Dr. Dolittle por alguns segundos. Foi então que um grito interrompeu o momento feliz. 

— Jongin! — Ouviu seu nome ser chamado com uma certa urgência. Olhou para o lado, vendo Seojoon com um olhar de desespero. — Vem rápido, o Destiny se machucou!

O quase veterinário arregalou os olhos, entrando em modo alerta. Saiu correndo em disparada seguindo Seojoon, o coração acelerado com medo de algo grave pudesse ter acontecido com o animal. Assim que chegou a pista de salto, viu que algumas pessoas estavam perto do cavalo, incluindo Eunju e Chanyeol, que estava completamente atordoado, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, de uma forma que Jongin nunca o havia visto antes. 

— O que aconteceu? — questionou se aproximando com cuidado. 

— E-ele machucou uma parte da perna — disse Chanyeol em um tom choroso. — Eu estava cavalgando com ele quando ele se enroscou em um arame e se feriu. 

Jongin olhou para as pernas do animal, vendo que o corte estava em uma pata da frente, na parte do garrão, um pouco acima do casco, mas que por sorte não o havia atingido e nem era um ferimento muito forte, apenas sangrava um tanto, mas nada que necessitasse de cuidados muito complicados. 

— Felizmente, não foi muito profundo — disse Jongin, com os batimentos um pouco mais calmos. — Ele vai ficar bem, só preciso pegar um antibiótico e também enfaixar que...

— NÃO! — Chanyeol gritou, assustando o moreno. — Você não vai tocar um dedo nele! Eu não vou deixar! Eu quero que o Leeteuk venha imediatamente!

— Filho, se acalme — disse Eunju, igualmente assustado. — O ferimento é leve e o Jongin é perfeitamente capaz de...

— Eu não me importo se é leve ou não, eu não quero que qualquer um toque no Destiny!

— Qualquer um? — Jongin riu desacreditado. — Eu não sou qualquer um, eu estudei e dei meu sangue durante todo esse tempo em uma faculdade que me deixa podre de cansado até os ossos pra ajudar os animais, e é isso que eu vou fazer! Nenhum filho de papai mimado vai me impedir de fazer o meu trabalho!

O estudante estava tão ofendido que nem se importou se seu próprio chefe estava ali o ouvindo falar mal do filho dele. Não deixaria sua dignidade como um quase veterinário ser pisoteada pelo cavaleiro nem que, como consequência disso, precisasse ser demitido. 

Chanyeol rangeu os dentes e olhou com raiva para o pai.

— Se ele encostar no Destiny, eu não ponho mais os pés nessa hípica. Nunca mais. 

— Chanyeol, para de ser egoísta! O Leeteuk foi ajudar um cavalo em Seul, que vai precisar de cirurgia! — Jongin falava desesperado. — Será que você pode parar de pensar só em você por um segundo e me deixar fazer o que eu tenho que fazer? O seu pai está aqui, ele pode me ajudar com o Destiny!

Eunju olhava tanto para o filho, que fervilhava de raiva e desespero, quanto para Jongin, que estava com o coração acelerado e só queria que aquele momento acabasse logo. O mais velho suspirou. 

— Eu vou chamar o Leeteuk. 

Jongin arregalou os olhos, assim como a maioria das pessoas que rodeavam os três. Estava completamente devastado. 

— Mas, senhor Eunju… — murmurou ainda sem acreditar. 

O mais velho o olhou com pesar, pondo a mão em seu ombro. 

— Eu sinto muito, Jongin, de verdade. 

Dito isso, ele saiu em passos rápidos. Jongin olhou para Chanyeol que continuava com o mesmo olhar de antes e não pôde fazer nada. Se afastou em passos lentos e, antes que desse conta, já corria. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem o mínimo de controle ao passo que a mansão Park se aproximava cada vez mais. 

No momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão do quarto, se sentiu a pessoa mais incapaz do mundo. 

≥

Jongin abraçava os joelhos em cima da cama, se sentindo completamente desolado pelo que tinha acontecido horas mais cedo. Em toda a sua trajetória como estudante de veterinária, mesmo nas matérias, exercícios práticos e professores mais rígidos do curso haviam lhe feito se sentir daquele jeito antes. 

Seu rosto estava um pouco inchado pelas lágrimas que tinham secado e o jaleco ainda permanecia no corpo, lhe esquentando do ar frio que circulava pelo quarto. Um estado completamente bagunçado, porém não estava nem ao menos pensando nisso. Leeteuk chegaria somente na manhã seguinte, isso porque ainda precisava pegar o ônibus de viagem de Seul até Paju durante a madrugada, horas depois de terminar a cirurgia do cavalo e provavelmente cansado. 

Na mente de Jongin, o ferimento de Destiny e a face de dor do animal passavam como uma cena de um filme em um DVD riscado. 

Deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse de seus lábios e olhou para o lado, vendo a luz da lua adentrar o quarto. A tela de bloqueio do celular marcava 02:00 da madrugada. Foi então que tomou uma decisão que poderia lhe custar o emprego, mas pelo menos — esperava que sim — importaria para o bem estar de quem realmente precisava. 

Calçou as botas e abriu a porta com cuidado para não ranger. A casa estava no mais completo silêncio e um breu enorme escurecia todo o lugar. O moreno guiou-se pela lanterna do celular até achar as chaves que abriam a entrada da casa e sair. 

A hípica durante a noite poderia ser comparada com um inverno temporário de tanto frio que fazia. Jongin apertou o jaleco contra o corpo e apressou a andança. Com as chaves que estavam no bolso, abriu o consultório e pegou tudo o que precisava para cuidar do ferimento. Assim que chegou às baias e acendeu a luz amarelada, viu o Puro-sangue inglês e respirou fundo. 

Ali o verdadeiro desafio começava. Sabia que Destiny não se dava nada bem assim consigo — e com quase ninguém além de Chanyeol e um pouco do senhor Eunju —, mas precisava dar uma de cavaleiro experiente e fazer com que Destiny cooperasse. 

Com cuidado, soltou-o da corda, deixando que ele reconhecesse o território e também o próprio Jongin, para perceber que ambos não eram ameaças. Torcia para que o tempo de convivência e as poucas vezes que Leeteuk havia permitido que lhe ajudasse a cuidar dele fossem suficientes para que ele lhe reconhecesse e não relinchasse ou fizesse barulho suficiente para acordar a família Park — principalmente Chanyeol — e fosse pego no pulo. 

Mas para sua sorte, Destiny analisou tudo com tanta calma que nem parecia o cavalo arisco que só reconhecia seu dono. Talvez por conta do machucado, estivesse um pouco abatido, coisa que deixava o estudante com o coração apertado. Jongin foi se aproximando, chegando mais perto, e finalmente ficou de frente para o Shire. Com a mão livre, deslizou suavemente a mão pelo dorso do animal. E para sua felicidade, Destiny aceitou o agrado, o que fez Jongin sorrir.

— Obrigado, garoto. De verdade — agradeceu, o acarinhando mais um pouco. 

Ainda que a sorte estivesse do seu lado com Destiny, preferia não arriscar sua própria segurança. Por isso, o levou com cuidado para outra baia, uma de contenção, para que pudesse trabalhar melhor e não se machucar no processo. Se agachou ao lado da pata do cavalo, examinando o ferimento com cuidado. Destiny fez um barulho de dor quando Jongin tocou de modo mais firme. 

— Desculpa — murmurou o moreno, passando o remédio em cima da pata do animal e esperando um tempinho para que pudesse enfaixá-la. 

Enquanto tentava fazer a atadura mais perfeita possível, pensava no quão arriscado era o que estava fazendo. Podia ser demitido em questão de segundos se alguém aparecesse por ali. E aquela altura, estava tão confuso e chateado que não sabia se isso seria ruim. Mesmo que sua mente lhe dissesse para desistir, seu coração lhe dizia para insistir. 

E eles sempre concordavam. 

Sorriu ao ver a atadura bem feita, fruto de muita prática e treinamento nas viagens de campo e aulas práticas. — Prontinho, tudo em seu devido lugar. 

A expressão do animal suavizou e Jongin sorriu. Deixou os materiais médicos de lado e levantou-se, ainda com cuidado, passando levemente a mão no pescoço do animal. Nunca em cima, sempre dos lados. 

— Eu achei que esse seria o estágio dos meus sonhos — começou, com um sorriso de canto. — Sempre que eu escutava meus _sunbaes_ e colegas de curso falarem o quanto era divertido e emocionante estagiar em uma hípica, pensei que quando chegasse a minha vez, eu também teria histórias boas pra contar. Mas claro que comigo o karma tinha que acontecer e tudo se transformou em um completo desastre. — Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas já tinha derramado lágrimas o suficiente por uma noite. — Eu pensei tanto em desistir, em ligar para o professor Kyuhyun e me desculpar com todo mundo antes de voltar para Seul e tentar estagiar em outro lugar. Mas eu sei que talvez isso seja só uma pontinha das coisas estressantes que eu posso passar quando estiver formado e aqui tem tantas coisas boas, sabe? Tem vocês, tem o doutor Leeteuk, tem os animais do lago, tem a comida boa da casa e do restaurante, o pôr-do-sol e a luz da lua sempre são incríveis. — Conseguiu dar um sorriso, soprando uma risada e soltando um suspiro cansado. — Nem que eu precise parar de falar com todo mundo que me estressa, não vou desistir. Não vou deixar outras pessoas me influenciarem a fazer isso, meu sonho é maior que tudo, até mesmo que a chatice do seu dono.

E como se discordasse, Destiny soltou um relincho. Jongin riu, feliz por finalmente desabafar e pensando no quanto o cavalo era igual ao dono, tanto em temperamento quanto em personalidade. 

— Pensei ter dito para você não se aproximar do Destiny. 

A voz grossa no meio do escuro fez Jongin tomar um leve susto. Encostado em uma das pilastras das baias, Chanyeol lhe observava com um olhar curioso. E diferente de seu tom normal, a afirmação foi feita de modo calmo. 

— É o meu trabalho, Chanyeol. Ainda que eu seja um auxiliar, fui contratado para isso — falou firme, olhando para o outro. — E Destiny também deixou. Ou você acha que ele já não teria feito um escândalo ou me dado um coice, que nem você faria se pudesse?

— Faria mesmo, eu seria bem mais escandaloso e faria você ser demiti... — Chanyeol interrompeu a si mesmo, apertando os olhos. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, balançando a cabeça. — Esquece, não vim aqui para brigar. 

A frase fez com que Jongin abaixasse um pouco a defensiva, estava realmente surpreso e Chanyeol parecia sincero, já que estava completamente sem jeito e diferente do habitual. 

— Mesmo? — Perguntou, só para confirmar. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. Jongin então abriu um sorriso amigável, se sentando ali mesmo, no feno — costume da infância na fazenda — e batendo a mão do lado, para que o outro viesse. Chanyeol entortou os lábios, mas sentou-se ao lado do outro. 

— Eu fiquei impressionado — o ruivo começou. — Quer dizer, você conseguiu domar o Destiny em tão pouco tempo e ele é um warmblood. Nem o tio Leeteuk conseguiu tão rápido e olha que ele tem experiência em fazer isso. 

O quase veterinário riu. 

— Eu cresci em uma fazenda, sou acostumado a lidar com animais e _pessoas_ — deu ênfase no pessoas, vendo Chanyeol fazer uma careta — que não são fáceis. Sou conhecido pelos meus amigos por ter uma paciência enorme, mas eu também sou um ser humano, tenho direito de me estressar e ficar triste. 

— Eu ouvi o seu desabafo com o Destiny. E antes disso, vi você conversando com o Sem Nome. Sendo sincero, fico feliz por não ser o único doido que chora as mágoas pra um cavalo — comentou rindo fraco, acompanhado pelo outro. — eu percebi que você não estava nos seus melhores dias, diferente de quando chegou, tão animado que parecia estar em um parque de diversões. Realmente não sabia que você tava tão pilhado desse jeito. 

Ele olhou para baixo, brincando com os dedos de uma forma envergonhada que Jongin ainda não tinha presenciado, o fazendo suspirar.

— Se percebeu, então porque não veio falar comigo ou ao menos diminuiu as provocações? — questionou de modo calmo, assim como o olhar que lançava para Chanyeol. — Por que foi tão ignorante ao ponto de tentar fazer da minha vida um inferno? Você é realmente desse jeito?

— Não! — o outro foi rápido em dizer, voltando para sua postura normal com um sorriso sem graça. — Eu juro que não sou tão ignorante assim. Cheguei aqui uns dias antes de você chegar, depois de passar dois meses na casa do meu tio na Inglaterra, ele também tem uma hípica por lá. Eu acho que fiquei com tanta raiva por ter voltado que acabei descontando em você. E também tem algumas outras coisas… Que eu ainda não me sinto pronto para contar sobre. 

Apesar da leve curiosidade, Jongin respirou fundo, levando a mão até as costas de Chanyeol e acariciando de leve. Algo como um cumprimento simples, mas para o Park, extremamente relaxante, já que este fechou os olhos e fez Jongin rir. Realmente cavalo e cavaleiro eram muito parecidos. 

— Eu entendo você, Chanyeol — respondeu, retirando a mão e vendo o outro resmungar feito uma criança. — Mas isso não te dá direito de sair fazendo com alguém o que você fez comigo. — Continuou, olhando-o sério. — Por mais que estejamos mal, não dá pra fazer dos outros alvo da nossa raiva e indignação com os nossos problemas, ninguém merece isso. 

— Eu sei — disse com um olhar que transbordava sinceridade. — Me desculpa por ter sido tão imaturo, eu sou responsável, tão responsável que, às vezes, esqueço o quanto posso ser inconsequente se a oportunidade surge. Desculpa também por ter me achado tanto, ainda que eu saiba o quão talentoso eu sou. 

Jongin revirou os olhos, dando um sorriso de canto. 

— Perdão por todo o sufoco que eu te fiz passar — Chanyeol continuou. — Eu não quis te ofender hoje mais cedo, por mais que eu tenha feito isso. Perdão por ter sido um babaca egoísta. Você já é um ótimo profissional e depois de hoje, posso confiar em você de olhos fechados pra cuidar do Destiny. Me desculpa de verdade, Jongin. 

O cavaleiro juntou as mãos, olhando todo arrependido para o quase veterinário. Jongin levou o dedo indicador ao queixo, fingindo pensar e mantendo suspense. 

— E não é que você, apesar de ser incrivelmente irritante, sabe pedir desculpas? — provocou, vendo o outro fazer bico e riu. — Tudo bem, eu desculpo você, Park, eu também errei, dando corda para as suas provocações, discutindo e escondendo as suas coisas. Desculpa mesmo — sorriu fraco. — Trégua? — Ofereceu, estendendo a mão para o ruivo. 

— Hum, será mesmo que você tá arrependido? — brincou Chanyeol, fazendo o mesmo gesto pensativo de Jongin e ganhando um revirar de olhos que lhe fez rir. — Brincadeira, eu desculpo e aceito a trégua. — Apertou firme a mão do outro. — E uma possível amizade também, se você quiser. — Ele acrescentou, com um sorriso tão bonito que Jongin não teve como negar, assentindo. Ambos se levantaram e acariciaram o dorso de Destiny, que fechou os olhos aproveitando o gesto antes de voltar para sua baia e os dois homens voltarem para dentro da casa.

Já dentro do quarto, Jongin finalmente abriu um sorriso verdadeiro e tranquilo pela primeira vez em quase um mês. Pelo jeito, a maré baixa e de azar estava prestes a subir novamente, restaurando a sorte do jovem estudante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU DISSE QUE VOCÊS IAM GOSTAR DO CHANYEOL, NÃO DISSE? ~dança da vitória
> 
> Brincadeiras a parte, tudo vai ser explicado e vocês vão poder entender mais um pouquinho da vida do Channie, assim como o Jongin. Ele é fofo, gente, só não demonstra ahshsh
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! <3


	3. 3. Fogo Impulsionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gente que ama chankai! Como vocês estão? 
> 
> Antes de tudo, quero avisar que esse capítulo tem fortes emoções. Vocês vão saber um pouco mais da vida do Channie e também temos um pouco de agitação pra bagunçar vocês um pouco mais. 
> 
> Estão preparados, maracujás? 💛
> 
> Boa leitura <3

**CAPÍTULO** **TRÊS**

Fogo Impulsionado

≥

Era perceptível que alguma coisa havia mudado. Depois que Leeteuk voltou para a hípica — com a boa notícia de que o cavalo estava bem e fazendo o estagiário quase chorar de alegria —, Jongin não teve mais problemas com nada. 

Claro que grande parte da mudança era resultado de ter resolvido suas diferenças com Chanyeol. A noite de desabafos serviu como um catalisador poderoso para que conversassem mais e descobrissem coisas em comum, como comidas favoritas — pizza de frango com pimenta — e séries que odiavam — Friends, porque todo mundo venerava demais e nem era tão boa —, tudo isso nos horários de almoço e entre pausas do treino e do trabalho, enquanto se ajudavam e cuidavam de Destiny juntos. 

Agora, quando os empresários tentavam suborná-lo ou algum sócio agia com má conduta, Jongin não só dava uma resposta bem dada, como também tinha o apoio de Chanyeol e ás vezes até o próprio cavaleiro fazia isso por si, daquele jeito irritante dele que assustava ou estressava o indíviduo, mas na maioria das vezes assustava e fazia a pessoa cair na real. Eram uma dupla e tanto, inclusive estavam prestes a mostrar isso ao observar de longe os outros ex-motivos do estresse de Jongin conversando.

— Você vai mesmo fazer essa pegadinha com eles? — perguntou Chanyeol, ainda surpreso com a decisão de Jongin. 

— Claro que sim, eu escondi sua roupa de montaria porque você me estressou e vou pregar uma peça neles porque eles me estressaram também. É simples. 

Apesar de estar com tudo pronto para a brincadeira, Jongin não podia negar que talvez estivesse sendo um pouco maldoso. Uns dias depois de ter feito as pazes com Chanyeol, a Amor Equino e Seojoon também vieram pessoalmente lhe pedir desculpas por todo o estresse e culpa causados durante todo aquele tempo. E por mais que o cavaleiro negasse ter dito algo sobre aquele assunto para eles, o estudante sabia que ele tinha algo naquela história. Mesmo assim os perdoou com um sorriso que dizia estar tudo bem e que eles podiam viver em paz agora.

Todavia, até mesmo pessoas extremamente pacientes como Jongin sabiam como irritar os outros.

— Eu acho que realmente tô te levando pro mau caminho — concluiu o cavaleiro, dando de ombros e fazendo o moreno rir. — Tenho até medo de você querer armar pra cima de mim também.

— Por quê? — questionou o estudante, se aproximando e tocando o rosto de Chanyeol com a mão. — Você quer ser punido também?

Se tinha uma coisa que Jongin adorava — e que lhe deixava meio animado, mas claro que ele não ia admitir — era ver como Chanyeol ficava completamente desnorteado quando fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira. A forma como ele arrepiou e ficou trêmulo parecendo pensar em coisas muito indecentes o fez sorrir malicioso. 

— Responde, Chan, eu fiz uma pergunta — usou sua voz mais doce de propósito, acariciando a bochecha do outro.

— S-se não for machucar e se você quiser… — ele murmurou, fazendo Jongin sentir uma fisgada no baixo ventre, deixando uma risada soprada e nervosa sair de seus lábios. Segundos depois, ao perceber o que tinha dito, arregalou os olhos, se afastando — Q-quer dizer, s-se você quiser fazer mesmo essa pegadinha, temos que ir logo, senão eles vão desconfiar!

— Claro... — Jongin respondeu de modo calmo, se recompondo e sabendo que aquela frase não sairia da sua cabeça por algum tempo. — Você preparou tudo que vamos precisar?

— Tudo, agora precisamos bolar como vamos distrair eles. — o ruivo respondeu observando Seojoon e a Amor Equino os olharem com semblantes confusos. — Você entende alguma coisa de inglês?

— Assim, não sou fluente, mas entendo o básico. 

— Ótimo — Chanyeol se aproximou, pondo a palma da mão perto da boca — Às vezes, quando eu fico irritado ao extremo, eu começo a falar e a xingar em inglês, acho que é por causa da minha parte inglesa. 

Jongin ficou surpreso. 

— Parte inglesa?

— É, eu sou metade inglês, nasci em Londres e morei lá até meus dois anos. Minha mãe era inglesa e é por isso que… — O ruivo comprimiu os lábios, com um semblante levemente cabisbaixo.

— Por isso que a hípica chama Park-Edwards? — completou com uma pergunta, esperando que seu raciocínio estivesse certo. — O sobrenome da sua mãe era Edwards?

— Era sim. Ela manteve mesmo depois de casar, não trocou ou juntou com o Park. Eu queria muito o Edwards, mas era tradição colocar somente o sobrenome paterno nos filhos, o mínimo que Eunju fez foi pôr o sobrenome dela como um dos nomes da hípica. — O ruivo contou. 

Jongin preferiu não comentar sobre, mais por conta da leve irritação e incômodo que Chanyeol demonstrou, mas percebeu que ali tinha algo. 

— Enfim, vou começar a falar em inglês com você, assim eles não entendem o plano. Ninguém ali é fluente, nem mesmo o Seojoon que fez curso na vila inglesa de Paju, mas na verdade matava as aulas com o Jongsuk pra fazer vários nadas. — Chanyeol acrescentou, como se estivesse contando um segredo. 

— Você pode começar devagar, como se estivéssemos conversando civilizadamente, aí depois a gente finge uma briga e vai cada um pra um canto. Até porque ninguém sabe sobre a trégua e isso é perfeito para enrolarmos eles. — sugeriu Jongin. 

Chanyeol assentiu, concordando. 

Todavia, quando o moreno propôs aquela ideia, não lhe passou pela cabeça nem por um mísero segundo a óbvia circunstância de Chanyeol, que tendo descendência inglesa vinda diretamente de Londres, falava inglês com  _ sotaque britânico. _

—  _ So, when they come, you catch the flour and I’ll take the water. Right? _

E, para piorar, ele falava bem perto do ouvido do moreno, que se controlava para não se arrepiar com cada palavra que parecia ser dita em câmera lenta, todas envoltas na voz grave porém calma do ruivo que estava tão concentrado no sucesso da pegadinha para não perceber o que acontecia com o estudante literalmente debaixo do seu nariz. 

— Jongin?

— A-ah, sim, _all right_. — Comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos ao falar a palavra com um sotaque coreano carregado. 

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Chanyeol tinha um sorriso de canto e quis morrer. Pediu para todas as entidades possíveis que ele não tivesse percebido que aquilo o afetava, senão o feitiço ia virar contra o feiticeiro sem nem a menos ele ter a chance de fazer um encantamento contra um ruivo gostoso e talentoso que falava inglês e lhe fazia ter pensamentos impuros. 

Foi então que o cavaleiro deu o sinal discretamente e começou a gritar do nada. 

—  _ You know what? I'm feeling great now that we don't have to fight anymore! Thank you for forgiving meeeee! _ — Chanyeol com certeza se daria bem no meio artístico, pois ele falava tudo com uma raiva tremenda e gesticulando como se estivesse mesmo sem paciência.

Jongin olhou de rabo de olho, vendo os olhares arregalados do grupo na direção deles. Teve vontade de rir até a barriga doer, mas fingiu que não estava entendendo nada com uma cara de assustado. Chanyeol piscou discretamente e então saiu batendo o pé, assim como o estudante, que foi correndo em direção às baias e, assim como pensava, todos vieram atrás de si. 

— Jongin, o que aconteceu? — Seojoon perguntou alarmado.

Foi então que colocou sua técnica de ator para jogo, fungando alto e fingindo chorar, assustando ainda mais Seojoon e a Amor Equino. 

— E-essa foi a gota d’água, Seojoon, a gota d’água! Eu não aguento mais brigar com ele o dia todo! Meu Deus, eu só queria um pouco de paz, sabe? Eu pensei que isso ia passar depois de um tempo, mas não passou. Eu tô acabado.

— Jongin, calma… — Taeyong veio e lhe abraçou. Jongin pôde ver que ele estava quase chorando e sentiu tanta dó que não cabia em si. — E eu que pensei que a briga de vocês tinha acabado quando ele veio falar com a gente… Mas não se preocupa, nós podemos falar com ele!

— É isso mesmo! — concordou Siwon. — Já passou da hora dessa briga acabar.

— Tudo isso nem teria começado se tivéssemos ignorados os pedidos do Chanyeol pra implicar com você. — concluiu Sehun. — Desculpa a gente, Jongin. 

Os olhos do loiro, normalmente sérios, estavam tão arrependidos que Jongin não pôde evitar dar um sorriso pequeno. Pena que era tarde demais para desculpas sem consequências pelo estresse causado.

— Obrigado por isso. E eu já desculpei vocês, não desculpei? — Fungou, indo para uma das baias do fundo que ficava vazia e retirando de lá uma mochila. — Eu escondi isso aqui caso eu precisasse fugir no meio da noite, já que fiquei com medo de levar a mala e alguém perceber pelo barulho. Não dá mais pra continuar aqui, eu preciso ir embora, depois peço para alguém buscar a minha mala, sei lá. Muito obrigado por tudo, até uma próxima. Por favor, não venham atrás de mim. 

E saiu correndo, se segurando para não rir em direção ao portão da hípica, onde Chanyeol já o esperava. Fez um sinal de joinha para ele, que sorriu rapidamente em resposta. Atrás do moreno, o grupo gritava pedindo para que Jongin esperasse até que finalmente o quase veterinário parou em frente ao ruivo, tendo todos ao seu lado, ofegantes.

— Jongin, por favor, não vá… Ei, porque você tá segurando um balde de água? — questionou Taeyong, apontando para a mão direita de Chanyeol. 

Foi então que Jongin riu alto, os assustando de uma forma que nem tiveram tempo de reagir quando Chanyeol deu apenas dois passos, jogando o balde de água na direção deles. Jongin abriu a mochila e despejou em cima deles o equivalente a mais ou menos dois pacotes de farinha de trigo que grudou nos corpos sem a menor dificuldade. 

— Isso é por todo o estresse que me causaram e por ajudarem o Chanyeol a esconder meu jaleco! 

Chanyeol ria tanto que nem percebeu quando Jongin jogou mais farinha. Dessa vez, em cima dele, que abriu a boca espantado ao sentir o pó caindo do próprio cabelo. 

Ainda que estivessem do mesmo jeito, as vítimas principais começaram a rir e a correr junto com Chanyeol, que também corria na direção de Jongin, que vibrava de felicidade por ter enganado dois coelhos com uma lábia só. Tudo bem que a trégua estava dada, mas uma vingança de nada até que podia, né?

—  _ I’ll kill you, Kim Jongin!  _ — ele gritou e Jongin riu ainda mais por saber que agora ele estava  _ realmente  _ com raiva. 

Olhou para trás, deu de cara com Chanyeol em seu encalço e quando viu, já estava no chão, com o ruivo por cima de si, balançando o cabelo e lhe sujando com a farinha. 

— Não vou mais confiar em você, seu ridículo! — ele dizia, espalhando a farinha com as mãos pelo rosto, pescoço e roupa do moreno, que só conseguia rir. 

— Foi só dessa vez, só dessa vez! — respondeu, vendo-o parar e começar a rir por alguns segundos, antes de olhá-los nos olhos. 

De repente, tudo parou. A proximidade entre os rostos era tanta que ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro. Chanyeol soltou um ofego, sem saber dizer se era por conta da corrida ou por causa do olhar firme de Jongin, que fazia sua mente ter pensamentos impuros, imaginando aqueles olhos lhe dominando em outro momento, e por mais que estivesse morrendo de vergonha de estar por cima de Jongin, não levantaria nem que lhe pagassem.

Jongin estava com a boca seca e entreaberta, os pulsos fixados no chão pelas mãos fortes de Chanyeol, o fazendo imaginar por alguns segundos que aquela pegada deveria ser boa demais em outros lugares do corpo. Se perguntou como ele poderia ser tão bonito com resquícios de farinha espalhada pelo rosto e porque a boca dele parecia lhe chamar para beijar, morder e chupar do jeito que quisesse. 

Ambos sentiam um calor no peito, mas estavam tão constrangidos que nem conseguiam se mexer, apenas se encarando, uma tensão sexual perigosa demais para que ninguém cedesse. Felizmente, a salvação veio quando sentiram água escorrer por ambos os corpos, percebendo que Taeyong havia acabado de despejar um balde cheio em cima deles.

— Tô puto com você, Jongin! — ele disse completamente irritado. 

Jongin soprou uma risada satisfeita, se esticando ainda mais no chão. Quando Chanyeol levantou de cima de si, puxou a pessoa mais perto de si — no caso, Taeyong – que soltou um grito reclamando do grude e logo as risadas voltaram, com direito a todo mundo se embolando na grama, selfies com os dedos grudentos da mistura melequenta e a promessa de uma futura bronca das cozinheiras da casa dos Park. 

≥

À medida que o fim da temporada chegava, poucas pessoas iam para os treinos e, consequentemente, tanto Leeteuk quanto Jongin tinham menos trabalho. Isso não significava que se esforçavam menos em suas funções, é claro, muito pelo contrário, faziam questão de ter ainda mais cuidado com os cavalos. E por conta do trabalho em menor quantidade, o mais velho sempre acabava dispensando Jongin de sua função como veterinário auxiliar umas horinhas mais cedo, coisa que o moreno recusava no início, mas assim que Chanyeol passou a ocupar seu tempo livre, da boca de Jongin reclamação nenhuma saía. 

— Ainda não entendi porque você gosta tanto de Clean Bandit — o ruivo dizia, tomando um gole do seu  _ yorkshire tea _ dentro da garrafa térmica. Hábito que mantinha mesmo quando não estava passando um tempo na Inglaterra, pois segundo ele mesmo, gostava de honrar sua metade inglesa. 

— É simples e óbvio — Jongin respondeu, bebendo de seu café na garrafa de sempre e honrando sua metade  _ universitário que não conseguia mais viver sem cafeína _ . — Sempre que eles lançam músicas, fazem um clipe diferenciado. São tão criativos que é legal demais assistir e quando eu percebo, já tô escutando a música e vendo o mesmo clipe pelo menos umas cinco vezes por dia. 

Chanyeol fez careta. 

— Credo, isso é vício demais pra mim. Como você não enjoa?

— Nem eu sei. E aliás, você deveria me entender, já que não sou eu que compro cinco versões do mesmo conjunto de montaria sem necessidade. 

— Sem necessidade? — o ruivo pôs as mãos na cintura, indignado. — Jongin, eu preciso estar preparado caso alguma coisa especial surja! Não posso pegar o mesmo conjunto que eu usei para treinar e usá-lo em uma competição. É inaceitável!

O moreno riu alto, negando com a cabeça.

— Você é o estereótipo perfeito do típico jovem adulto mimado e viciado em compras. Não acredito que fui amarrar meu burro, ou melhor, meu cavalo, no estábulo da burguesia. — retrucou brincalhão, puxando o celular do bolso e conectando o fone de ouvido, oferecendo um lado para o outro. 

O ruivo entortou a boca, mas acabou rindo também, pegando sua metade do fone e ajustando no ouvido. Ambos estavam sentados na cerca de um dos piquetes, recentemente trocada para uma mais resistente depois que, sem querer, Siwon e Seojoon acabaram irritando Lovely — um dos cavalos mais ariscos da hípica —, e a antiga acabou quebrada. Felizmente, nem cavalo e nem seres humanos ficaram gravemente machucados. 

Aquele era o lugar favorito dos dois para jogar conversa fora, escutar música e zoarem um ao outro. Jongin descobriu que Chanyeol podia ser bem divertido por uma grande quantidade de tempo e Chanyeol descobriu que Jongin era um ótimo ouvinte e não se importava se ele acabasse falando demais, até mesmo porque o estudante era um tagarela de primeira. Além disso, conseguiam ver o pôr-do-sol perfeitamente daquele ângulo, com as nuvens laranjas e amarelas reluzindo como se estivessem salpicadas de glitter. 

— Eu acho que nunca me senti tão confortável para falar com alguém como me sinto com você — Chanyeol comentou, sorrindo pequeno quando a melodia de Symphony começou. — Você é fácil de conversar e não me julga, mesmo quando eu te estresso sem perceber. 

Jongin sorriu abertamente, tanto pela música soando em seus ouvidos quanto pela fala do outro. Estava acostumado a escutar que as pessoas gostavam de conversar consigo, que tinha uma energia boa e que era a melhor pessoa para desabafar, mas ouvir Chanyeol dizendo aquilo de modo tão sincero e feliz mexeu consigo de uma forma intensa e calorosa. 

— Isso é bom, não é? — perguntou Jongin, olhando fixamente para o outro.

— É diferente. — Chanyeol sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos e mordeu o lábio inferior, brincando com o fio do fone. — Bom e diferente. 

Uma brisa envolveu ambos os corpos por alguns segundos, o típico frio de fim de tarde. Jongin esfregou as mãos para esquentá-las, mas Chanyeol soltou um suspiro cansado e nervoso e ele imediatamente soube que algo estava errado.

— O nome da minha mãe era Eleanor. Ela era cavaleira, mas não só isso, era também a melhor amazona da Europa. — Ele sorriu, olhando para o horizonte. — Me lembro de vê-la quase sempre treinando ou competindo, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ganhava vários prêmios, de concursos, amistosos, mas mesmo sendo tão ocupada, ela me deu muita atenção durante a minha infância. Brincávamos direto, ela me ajudava nas lições de casa e ia nas reuniões do meu colégio e quando viajava pra competir, sempre dava um jeito de ligar todos os dias. Fiquei acordado muitas noites por conta do fuso horário só para escutar a voz dela. 

Jongin se recordou de ver, entre as diversas molduras com fotos de cavalos, prêmios e certificados, algumas fotos de uma mulher com longos fios ruivos que iam até a cintura. Ela usava roupas de montaria, tinha um sorriso alegre e possuía diversos troféus e medalhas nas mãos quando posava para as fotos. Em uma das fotografias, segurava um bebê no colo, que no momento em que viu, não se atentou muito, mas que agora tinha uma importância enorme. 

— Eu vi as fotos dela na parede — Jongin contou. — Ela parecia ser realmente extraordinária.

— É uma palavra que tio Leeteuk usaria, mas eu concordo. — Chanyeol falou e ambos riram. — Mas como nada é perfeito, sempre que ela viajava, as coisas por aqui se tornavam um verdadeiro inferno.

O semblante de Chanyeol mudou de leve e alegre para um completamente sério. 

— Eu sempre escutei minha mãe falar que quando ela e Eunju se conheceram, ele era atencioso e brincalhão, se importava com os outros mais do que com ele mesmo. Mas eu nunca vi nem um pingo disso, durante toda a minha infância, não lembro do meu pai brincando comigo ou mesmo indo nas apresentações do colégio. Ele estava sempre ocupado cuidando dos assuntos da hípica, se importando com estranhos ao invés de dedicar atenção ao próprio filho — soprou uma risada irônica, brincando com os dedos. — Minha imagem mais nítida dele era com o telefone na orelha, falando e falando coisas sobre negócios que na época eu não entendia. Eunju não percebia que tinha outra pessoa além dele em casa, eram raras as vezes que eu podia me divertir um pouco, quando o tio Kyuhyun vinha e me levava para tomar sorvete e passear por Paju antes do tio Leeteuk começar a trabalhar mesmo aqui.

Na mente de Jongin, tudo começava a se encaixar. Os motivos por Chanyeol ser tão revoltado com tudo e todos — até mesmo com o hipismo, que gostava tanto — estavam sendo expostos pelo próprio ruivo, e agora entendia porque às vezes ele tratava o pai de uma maneira tão informal, o chamando pelo nome ou sempre o olhando com cara de paisagem. 

Ele fora uma criança traumatizada e agora, era um adulto com cicatrizes.

— Foi então que eu cresci. — Chanyeol continuou, dessa vez com o tom de voz um tanto choroso. — Me tornei adolescente... Aborrecente, na verdade, já que eu era mais insuportável do que sou hoje. Eunju continuava não ligando pra mim e eu me apeguei mais à minha mãe e ao tio Leeteuk, que já era nosso veterinário oficial. — Chanyeol direcionou o olhar para Jongin, com medo de que estivesse falando demais. Mas ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, Jongin entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, assentindo com a cabeça e dando um sorriso calmo. Chanyeol fungou, sorrindo fraco. — Eu tinha 14 anos quando mamãe foi convidada para ser jurada de um evento. Eu queria ir, mas não deixaram por causa da escola. E ela foi, mas no dia do evento um dos cavalos saiu do controle e atacou a bancada. 

Lágrimas já saíam dos olhos do ruivo, que não se importava em deixá-las escorrer. 

— Ela tentou domá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Mesmo perto de morrer, ela ainda assim não se importou com ela mesma. — o ruivo riu em meios aos soluços, apertando os olhos — Quando percebeu que não conseguiria fugir ela correu o mais rápido que pode, mas ele a derrubou com no chão e ela bateu a cabeça... Morreu na hora. — Chanyeol sentiu o peito apertar, ouvindo a própria voz embargada. — Eu sei de tudo porque estávamos assistindo pela televisão. Foi um choque tão grande que eu literalmente fiquei sem conseguir falar por meia hora antes de começar a chorar, chorar e chorar. 

Sem que percebesse, Chanyeol já estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Jongin. Não havia mais música ou sorrisos em nenhum dos dois. 

— Entrei em um luto muito longo, passava a noite do lado do telefone esperando ela ligar. Meu pai seguiu em frente mais rápido, voltando a se ocupar como sempre, e por muito tempo eu odiei o hipismo. — confessou, lembrando de como se sentia enjoado até quando via uma competição, e tinha pesadelos com outras pessoas caindo de cavalos. Respirou fundo, apertando a mão de Jongin, que não se importou e pôs a outra mão sobre a dele. — Odiei qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada a ele. Me sentia mal na minha própria sala de estar e quando eu completei 16 anos, tomei uma decisão. Precisava continuar o que a minha mãe havia deixado, o nosso legado. 

Chanyeol o olhou com firmeza, deixando claro o quanto aquilo era importante para si e recebeu do outro um olhar confiante, dizendo silenciosamente que o entendia. Naquele momento, Jongin percebeu o quanto ele e Chanyeol se importavam com a família, mesmo que no caso do cavaleiro, suas experiências o tivessem feito sentir coisas horríveis. Sentados naquela cerca, lado a lado, ambos sentiam uma conexão ainda mais profunda. 

— Pedi para o tio Leeteuk, tio Kyuhyun e um dos instrutores da hípica na época me ajudarem e, aos poucos, descobri porque minha mãe gostava tanto de ser uma amazona. A sensação faz você se sentir livre, mesmo preso a responsabilidades. — Chanyeol conseguiu sorrir ao lembrar do quão divertidos foram os primeiros treinos e do quão feliz ficou ao ganhar as primeiras competições. — O coração acelera, enche de alegria e eu mal percebi quando me apaixonei completamente pelo esporte. Montava todos os dias antes e depois da escola e não demorou muito para que meu pai percebesse o meu esforço, finalmente me dando alguma atenção que eu tanto queria depois de anos. 

Aos poucos, Chanyeol sentia o peso que guardara há tanto tempo dentro de si ir embora, como um pássaro que finalmente decidiu estar pronto para deixar os outros e procurar outro lar. Jongin não precisava falar nada, apenas demonstrar com gestos que se importava e isso já deixava o cavaleiro feliz. O estudante estava se sentindo realmente orgulhoso do outro por estar contando sobre coisas tão difíceis. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu formular uma frase decente, então apenas continuou segurando as mãos dele, deixando que o outro esvaziasse seu baú de mágoas.

— Mas sabe o que é frustrante? — Chanyeol dizia ríspido, sentindo a dor e o ressentimento transbordar em cada palavra. — Ele só começou a ligar pra mim porque viu que eu era bom como cavaleiro, por causa do meu talento. A partir daí, me acompanhava em tudo, me mandava pra competir em todos os lugares do mundo, lembrou que tinha um filho. — O tom de voz choroso de Chanyeol era alto, tanto por estar finalmente contando aquilo quanto por estar mal por se mostrar tão vulnerável. Os olhos, fixos nos de Jongin, lacrimejavam sem parar, e o estudante se conteve para não chorar também. — Se eu tivesse continuado a odiar o hipismo, ele continuaria a me ignorar, como sempre. E dói pensar nisso... Dói muito. 

O moreno assentiu, fazendo um leve cafuné nos fios vermelhos e macios do mais alto. Não poderia dizer que entendia como ele se sentia pois teve os pais muito presentes em sua criação ainda que as coisas fossem um tanto difíceis e eles tivessem que trabalhar muito para manter a fazenda. Mas sentia empatia pelo amigo e sabia que tudo o que ele precisava era de conforto. Todavia, ainda tinha uma coisa que o quase veterinário queria muito saber.

— E o Seojoon? Você não falou dele em nenhum momento. 

Chanyeol afastou a cabeça do ombro do moreno, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e fungando. 

— Meu pai fez uma visita ao orfanato de um sócio uma vez, quando eu tinha 13 anos, e encontrou o Seojoon, que na época tinha 11. Eles sempre dizem que se sentiram conectados e, por isso, Eunju o adotou. — O dia em que seu irmão mais novo chegou a casa e abriu um sorriso enorme quando lhe viu veio imediatamente na mente de Chanyeol, que riu fraco. — Quando ele veio morar com a gente nos demos bem, mas eu ainda estava com muita mágoa e isso acabou afetando meu relacionamento com todos, inclusive ele. Por isso paramos de conversar como antes e hoje parece que somos mais conhecidos do que irmãos. 

— Vocês já tentaram conversar sobre isso alguma vez? Sem discutir ou implicar um com outro pelo menos por alguns minutos? — questionou, os olhos e ouvidos curiosos para saber a resposta. 

— Nunca. Eu não gosto dessa situação, mas também não sei como reverter. Uma vez, Seojoon tentou montar no Destiny e quase acabou levando um coice, discutimos muito e acho que desde esse dia ele me odeia completamente. — entortou a boca, pensativo. — Destiny era da minha mãe e agradeço por pelo menos ele ter me entendido na época, já que de todos que tentavam domá-lo tinham muita dificuldade. Sempre foi bem mais fácil para mim, ele é meu melhor amigo praticamente e você sabe como é difícil ser amigo de um cavalo, por isso não gosto que qualquer pessoa mexa com ele.

— Ainda bem que não sou qualquer pessoa, né? — Jongin questionou com um sorrisinho. — Ao menos, não mais.

Chanyeol, já estava mais calmo, soprou uma risada fraca e assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando a fala do outro. Há muitos dias que Jongin não era mais qualquer pessoa e sim muito mais do que um simples alguém de quem gostava de ficar perto. 

— Eu não posso dizer que sei como é, mas posso dizer que agora tudo faz sentido. Caramba, você sofreu na infância sem que ninguém percebesse ou se desse ao luxo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. — Jongin disparou, ainda digerindo aquele tanto de informações — Questões mal resolvidas podem até parecer que sumiram da nossa mente por um tempo, mas elas ainda estão lá, só esperando para aparecer nos piores momentos. 

Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça, concordando de forma sincera. Por mais que tivesse tentando esquecer tudo, as lembranças continuavam. A dor podia ter diminuído, mas ainda existia a mágoa. 

— Eu não vou te julgar pela forma como você vem agindo até agora, até porque se eu tivesse passado por isso tudo não sei o como eu seria hoje, mas Chan... — o estudante falou, tocando as mãos do ruivo. — Você já parou pra pensar que se não falar como se sente, ninguém vai saber? Eu sei que é difícil contar algo que ainda dói, mas é necessário. Viver guardando mágoa não é nem um pouco saudável, principalmente com as pessoas da sua família. 

Chanyeol fez careta e resmungou, mas sabia que o outro estava certo.

— Quanto mais palavras não ditas e problemas sem solução que você junta, menos dias você tem até que exploda de vez, se machucando e machucando os outros. Precisa falar com seu pai e com Seojoon, esclarecer tudo, Park. Só assim vai ser livre de verdade, sem e com o hipismo. — Jongin completou, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo e tentar fazê-lo ver que falar era sempre a melhor solução no fim das coisas. 

Talvez tudo o que dissera soasse tão clichê que doía até na alma, mas ele não queria que Chanyeol continuasse a guardar tudo aquilo, era um peso que não poderia mais levar consigo para onde fosse. O ruivo pendeu a cabeça para baixo, pensando em tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Jongin tinha razão, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, conversar era o certo a se fazer, mas não podia negar que estava com um pouco de receio. 

— Tudo bem, você tem razão, mas isso não tem data, viu? Preciso me preparar antes, sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer? — Chanyeol respondeu, pondo as mãos na cintura de um jeito cômico. 

— Vou estar aqui para te apoiar em tudo, não se esqueça. 

Chanyeol sorriu e Jongin sorriu também. Ambos se olhavam fixamente e por alguma razão, enquanto o coração do moreno não parava de acelerar, o ruivo se perguntava porque o sorriso dele lhe causava uma sensação de calmaria tão grande.

≥

— Sehun, quantas competições você já ganhou? — Seojoon perguntou para o loiro, que comia um sanduíche. 

Sehun parou de mastigar e colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, em uma expressão realmente pensativa. 

— Acho que umas dezesseis. — Parou para pensar um pouco, fazendo cálculos mentais. — Isso desde os meus quinze anos e já que eu tenho vinte e um…

— Ai, muita matemática — reclamou Taeyong, fazendo Jongin rir. 

Jongin, Chanyeol, Seojoon e o quarteto da Amor Equino estavam almoçando no quintal da casa Park. Era uma tarde de domingo, não tinha expediente ou treinos e o mais novo da família decidira de última hora testar suas habilidades na cozinha. Seojoon deu folga para as cozinheiras e fez um típico almoço coreano, chamando os amigos para participar e, para sua felicidade, todos pareciam se esbaldar com a comida, rindo e elogiando sempre que podiam. 

Desde o famoso dia da pegadinha, que rendeu fotos e uma enorme vergonha passada na frente de todos os sócios da hípica, Jongin descobriu que todos tinham muito em comum. Siwon não era tão mimado quanto parecia, Sehun era calmo, Taeyong era escandaloso porém um amor, Jongsuk era o mais compreensivo, Seojoon incrivelmente não era tão insuportável e, claro, Chanyeol era muito mais que estresse e aparentemente raiva. Claro que ainda tinham algumas implicâncias trocadas entre eles, mas tudo com intuito de diversão para todos.

Só de pensar que seu estresse diário havia diminuído em quase cem por cento, Jongin se sentia um homem livre. 

— Mesmo assim, é um número muito bom, parabéns, Sehun — desejou o estudante, vendo o outro sorrir agradecido. 

Chanyeol tossiu, arrumando o próprio cabelo.

— Claro que é um número ótimo, de fato, mas se me perguntarem quantas competições eu já ganhei…

— O que ninguém perguntou — Siwon comentou baixo, arrancando risadas e uma cara feia do ruivo. 

— Enfim, eu já ganhei mais de trinta competições, isso em cinco países diferentes, em três modalidades diferentes, desde os meus dezesseis anos. Isso é um número bom, com certeza. — O cavaleiro disse confiante, pondo as mãos na cintura e sorrindo convencido. 

Jongin não pôde evitar sorrir também. Por mais irritante que fosse o fato de Chanyeol sempre se gabar de suas conquistas no mundo do hipismo, não poderia negar que se sentia atraído pelo jeitinho fofo que ele tinha de dizer que estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. 

— Parabéns também, Chan, você merece — falou em um tom doce, o olhando nos olhos, já que estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Chanyeol desviou o olhar, mas o Jongin viu o sorriso feliz que ele abriu enquanto voltava a comer. 

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol. Você é talentoso, incrível e blá, blá, blá... — Seojoon revirou os olhos, logo abrindo um sorrisinho debochado. — Mas será que em outras áreas você é tão talentoso assim? Na cama, por exemplo? 

O mais velho ficou sem palavras por um momento, enquanto um coro de vaias provocativas soava no ambiente. Chanyeol logo se recompôs, pigarreando e olhando firme para o irmão mais novo.

— Mas é claro, pelo menos até hoje ninguém reclamou. — contou, com o nariz empinado e os braços cruzados.

— É sério? — Taeyong perguntou chocado. — Eu sempre pensei que, não que tenha algum problema nisso, você fosse virgem!

— Socorro, eu também! — disse Jongsuk com as mãos na boca e os irmãos não conseguiram segurar a risada sem graça. 

Jongin percebeu que Chanyeol estava prestes a ficar mais vermelho que uma sirene de ambulância, então resolveu intervir. 

— Gente, o que tem demais nisso? — perguntou. — Não que eu não acredite na palavra do Chanyeol, mas contar quantas pessoas você já ficou é realmente algo para se gabar? Não estamos mais no fundamental, beijar e transar é a coisa mais normal do mundo. 

Seojoon abriu um sorrisinho.

— Não é que seja algo para se gabar, só perguntei porque nunca vi meu irmão ter algum tipo de experiência amorosa. Não que ele me conte alguma coisa, claro.

— Pois já que eu não contei, saiba que eu já tive! — Chanyeol disse com as bochechas infladas. — Não duraram muito tempo e eu também nunca namorei, mas é a vida, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. 

— Interessante, eu também só fiquei com algumas pessoas, mas nunca namorei. — disse Sehun, atraindo o choque de todos. — O que foi, gente?

— Mentira!? — acusou Taeyong. — Como você nunca namorou ninguém? Eu jurava que as pessoas imploravam pra ter uma chance com você!

— Taeyong, você parece um adolescente chato do ensino médio, se acalma! — comentou Jongin, achando graça da situação. 

— Desculpa, mas eu acabei de sair do ensino médio… — ele disse baixo, todo envergonhado e foi então que Jongin se deu conta de que o mais novo tinha apenas 19 anos. Enquanto os outros riam, Jongin apenas sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele, que ficou todo feliz.

Siwon cruzou os braços.

— E você, Jongin, com quantas pessoas... aliás, com quantos homens você já ficou?

A intimidade aumentou conforme a convivência do grupo e isso permitiu algumas perguntas sobre a sexualidade de cada um, o que explicava aquela pergunta tão específica. Óbvio que Jongin ficou com medo, afinal estavam em um país majoritariamente preconceituoso e homofóbico, mas mesmo assim tomou coragem e contou que era gay. Tal qual foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que quase todos ali faziam parte da comunidade, lhe apoiando fielmente e se oferecendo para dizer poucas e boas para qualquer um que inventasse de dizer coisas ruins. 

Jongin se sentiu tão aceito que não teve problema em responder a pergunta feita pelo mais velho do quarteto Amor Equino. 

— Eu acho que uns quatro ou cinco, desde a minha adolescência, quando eu me descobri. Sempre estive ocupado estudando pra passar no vestibular e me contentava só em me sentir atraído pelos outros garotos na época. — falou pensativo, dando de ombros. — Quando eu entrei na faculdade, eu perdi a virgindade e comecei a namorar com esse mesmo garoto, mas só durou um mês. Voltei a ficar tão ocupado que não tava dando pra manter o relacionamento. Foi a melhor decisão que eu poderia ter tomado e não fiquei com mais ninguém depois disso. 

— Mas não é possível! — Taeyong, como sempre, não acreditou. — Você e o Sehun são lindos, achei que ficavam com todo mundo!

— E desde quando ficar com todo mundo é fácil? — Chanyeol perguntou de braços cruzados. — As pessoas são diferentes, Taeyong, sentem de formas diferentes. Nem todo mundo gosta de sair ficando por aí e nem todo mundo gosta de manter um compromisso. Nenhum dos dois tá errado, desde que não machuque outro alguém.

— Uau, pela primeira vez na vida, vi você falar algo que preste. A convivência com Jongin está te melhorando, irmão — comentou Seojoon fingindo um susto. 

Chanyeol mostrou o dedo do meio para o irmão, fazendo Jongin rir. Mais uma vez, os olhares de ambos se encontraram e os dois automaticamente sorriram. Sem que percebesse, Jongin acabou piscando para o outro, que desviou o olhar queimando de vergonha. 

Assim que se deu conta do que tinha feito, o estudante também virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar ao máximo que estava com o coração acelerado. Dessa vez foi Seojoon quem pigarreou e Jongin poderia jurar que viu um sorriso malicioso nele.

— Bom, já que o senhor Jongin não teve tempo, coitado, de aproveitar a juventude porque estava focado em ajudar nossos amigos cavalos e todos aqui fazemos parte da comunidade…

— Seojoon, eu sou hétero. — Siwon interrompeu. 

O mais alto revirou os olhos. 

— Todos menos o Siwon, a completa decepção deste grupo — continuou, arrancando risadas de todos e um dedo do meio do mais velho, que também riu. — Eu sugiro que façamos uma competição de hipismo valendo um encontro com este belo moço esta noite. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, só preciso que vocês topem. 

Antes que qualquer um, principalmente Jongin, falasse algo, Chanyeol se levantou de supetão.

— Seojoon, você ficou louco de vez? Oferecendo o Jongin como um troféu? É claro que ele não ia concordar com essa ideia maluca!

Pela primeira vez na recente amizade dos dois, Jongin percebeu que a discordância do outro em relação a competição não vinha só de seu jeito costumeiro de se impor quando não concordava com algo, mas do que lhe parecia um leve ciúme, o que o fez sorrir pequeno. Realmente, em normais circunstâncias, ele faria uma piada para não participar daquilo sem que Seojoon ficasse magoado, pelos motivos que Chanyeol havia acabado de citar e porque não gostava de encontros arranjados. 

Mas as normais circunstâncias há muito tinham se transformado em reais dúvidas. Para Jongin, era inegável que havia uma tensão diferente entre ele e Chanyeol, desde o breve momento em que se não se suportavam até os dias atuais. Jongin tinha certeza de que sentia atraído pelo ruivo e isso não era novidade para si, mas não sabia como Chanyeol se sentia, se era só uma amizade realmente forte ou se tinha algo mais. E dependendo de como a situação se desenrolasse, aquela era a chance perfeita para descobrir de uma vez por todas.

— Na verdade… — Jongin interrompeu os dois que se olhavam como se quisessem se fuzilar, fazendo-os desviarem os olhares para si. Sorriu. — Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia! Quer dizer, eu nunca participei de algo assim, então porque não tentar? Mas já vou dizendo, não prometo beijos e nem casamentos...

Seojoon sorriu convencido para Chanyeol que, em meio às risadas dos outros, estava incrédulo com a atitude do moreno. 

— Já que temos a permissão do nosso quase veterinário, eu acabei de decidir qual a modalidade equestre em que vamos competir. E você também, irmãozinho, caso queira — disse provocativo, olhando de relance para Chanyeol. — Salto, justamente a especialidade do nosso querido príncipe dos equinos aqui.

Qualquer pessoa podia sentir a tensão que pairava naquele restaurante. Jongin via que os olhos de Chanyeol, até então com seu brilho normal, faiscaram algo que era quase óbvio: determinação. E quando o ruivo novamente olhou para si com aquele olhar, o arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. 

— Eu vou participar e vou ganhar. Tenho o destino ao meu favor, afinal de contas. — Chanyeol disse em um tom divertido, com um sorriso confiante brincando em seus lábios e deixando um Jongin completamente ansioso para vê-lo entrar em combustão. 

≥

Jongin não podia disfarçar o quanto estava animado. 

O quase veterinário até então só tinha visto corridas equestres pela televisão e não perderia por nada a oportunidade de assistir ao vivo. O senhor Eunju e Leeteuk finalmente convenceram professor Kyuhyun a sair no fim de semana para relembrar os velhos tempos, então a hípica ficaria só para eles até o raiar da manhã de segunda-feira. Naquele momento, os cavaleiros faziam o reconhecimento de pista de salto. Chanyeol, Seojoon, Siwon e Sehun analisavam todo o espaço, com as faces pensativas e concentradas moldando que estratégia seguir, caminhando a passos largos como se estivessem demarcando território. 

— Isso é muito necessário — explicava Jongsuk, que decidiu não participar da competição, ficando responsável por acionar o cronômetro e “apresentar” a corrida. — Mesmo que eles treinem todos os dias nessa pista, agora é diferente. Precisam pensar no diferencial que vai fazer algum deles vencer. 

— Exato — disse Taeyong, encarregado de oficializar a chegada deles na linha balançando uma pequena bandeira, além de anotar tempo, pontos e faltas em uma pequena prancheta. — Os quatro são bons em modalidades diferentes. Chanyeol em salto, Seojoon e Siwon em adestramento e Sehun em enduro. Mas todos aprenderam a disputar as três e são bem competitivos. 

— Espero que nem eles e nem os cavalos se machuquem — Jongin comentou, observando a mudança na postura de Chanyeol quando estava prestes a competir. Já não parecia o ruivo irritado e estressado de sempre, mas um cara calmo e com um leve sorriso despontando dos lábios, o que o fez sorrir também.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que, finalmente, o tempo do reconhecimento acabou e Jongsuk chamou os quatro cavaleiros para ficarem a sua frente. Colocou as mãos para trás e ergueu a cabeça, em uma postura séria e impecável que tanto Jongin quanto Taeyong se surpreenderam, pois nunca o tinham visto assim.

— Boa tarde, caros cavaleiros — iniciou com um sorriso brando. — A competição de hoje será amistosa, mas as mesmas regras de uma disputa oficial se aplicam aqui. Como nossa pista é de tamanho médio, terão quatro obstáculos e vocês farão duas voltas para compensar. Devo lembrar a todos que eu e Taeyong seremos os juízes, então qualquer atitude que acharmos perigosa para os cavalos ou para vocês levará a desclassificação do indivíduo. — Seu tom de voz era sério, assim como sua expressão. Todos assentiram. — Jongin atuará no  _ vet-check _ ao final de cada prova. O objetivo é fazer o percurso na menor quantidade de tempo com o menor número de faltas. Por fim, a dupla menos penalizada será chamada para o desempate e o vencedor conquistará o encontro com nosso belo e incrível futuro veterinário. Estamos entendidos?

Os quatro falaram um “Sim” em coro, enfileirados lado a lado e com leves sorrisos no rosto. 

— Muito bem — Jongsuk sorriu, direcionando o olhar para o moreno mais novo. — Jongin, você pode anunciar os nomes em ordem de sorteio?

— Claro — assentiu, pegando o celular com os resultados do site de sorteio online. — Primeiramente, Siwon. Segundamente, Sehun. Em terceiro, Seojoon. — Nesse momento, Jongin viu Jongsuk dar um breve sorriso para o chamado, que sorriu de volta e piscou. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar e abrindo um sorriso de canto. — E para finalizar com chave de ouro e talento, Chanyeol.

Sim, Jongin bajulou de leve apenas para ver a reação do cavaleiro, que foi adoravelmente fofa, com um sorriso confiante contrastando com o rosto levemente corado. 

— E a gente não ganha elogio não, é? — perguntou Siwon, pondo as mãos na cintura e sendo imitado por Sehun.

— Mas você já tem um favorito antes mesmo de começar a corrida? — Seojoon fez um bico e cruzou os braços. — Poxa, Jongin, e todo o tempo que passamos juntos?

— O que se pode fazer quando o charme de um verdadeiro príncipe te afeta? — Chanyeol disse convencido, mas com um tom divertido por trás. — Não é mesmo, Kim Jongin?

O estudante revirou os olhos.

— Se você continuar assim, eu declaro a vitória do Seojoon agora mesmo. 

A cara amarrada de Chanyeol foi imediata enquanto Seojoon sorriu de orelha a orelha e piscou para o estudante. Jongin revirou os olhos, mas riu das bochechas infladas do cavaleiro enquanto todos se divertiam com a cena riam e o estudante percebia, satisfeito e bobo, o quanto Chanyeol não conseguia esconder os ciúmes. 

≥

Enquanto os outros se aqueciam na pista de distensão, com dois obstáculos simples apenas para ter uma base, a competição começou a todo vapor com Siwon. Ele era um cavaleiro com mais experiência por ser o mais velho de todos, e possuía um jeito firme de conduzir o cavalo, mantendo uma expressão séria e concentrada no rosto. Passava por cada obstáculo de um jeito impressionante, mas acabou por esbarrar e derrubar os canos de dois obstáculos na segunda volta, totalizando oito pontos de falta e terminando em 83,4 segundos. 

— Você foi bem, Siwon e está tudo bem com ele também — disse Jongin, verificando Lafayette, o Appaloosa extremamente dócil e experiente. 

— Talvez, mas se eu estivesse afim mesmo de te levar pra sair, não tinha nem chance — disse divertido, e ambos gargalharam. 

Depois foi a vez de Sehun, que impressionava com sua grande habilidade. Montado em Merlin, conduzia o cavalo com uma calma invejável, o rosto sereno e uma postura de dar inveja. Sua primeira volta foi perfeita, terminando em menos tempo que Siwon, todavia assim que estava prestes a pular o último obstáculo, ficou um pouco nervoso e acabou cometendo uma falta, derrubando um dos canos e sendo penalizado em quatro pontos. Acabou por terminar em 82,3 segundos. 

— Foi muito bom, Sehun, mas agora precisa esperar pelos outros — disse Jongsuk, enquanto Jongin verificava Merlin. O mais novo assentiu, ansioso para o restante da competição. 

Logo veio Seojoon. Todos comentavam o quão bom ele era no adestramento, mas nunca o tinham visto quando se tratava de salto. Extremamente habilidoso e honrando seu futuro posto como instrutor, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para ultrapassar cada obstáculo com uma distância mínima e certeira que o impedia de derrubá-los. Finalizou as duas voltas com maestria e terminou o percurso cravado nos 80 segundos, sem nenhuma falta.

— Caramba, você é bom mesmo! — exclamou Taeyong.

— É claro que é, talento puro no sangue — disparou Jongsuk, sorrindo e fazendo Seojoon pôr uma mão atrás da cabeça, feliz e todo sem jeito. 

Chanyeol então se posicionou, com seu conjunto azul royal e montado em Destiny, chamando a atenção de todos. Jongin observava a cena com curiosidade e um pressentimento bom, acenando em sua direção e recebendo o mesmo gesto de volta, com um sorriso. Taeyong deu a largada e então ele começou a cavalgar. O mais velho dava um verdadeiro show, correndo feito uma flecha e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Na primeira volta, saltou com uma distância grande dos obstáculos e tinha maestria para fazer Destiny aterrissar com firmeza, os cascos deixando marcas na areia. Na segunda volta, tomou mais velocidade para tentar terminar em menos tempo e assim que saltou o último obstáculo, Taeyong sinalizou o fim da volta e o percurso foi terminado no recorde de 75 segundos. 

— Chanyeol, você foi incrível! — Jongin gritou sem se conter, envolvendo o outro em um abraço relâmpago que fez o ruivo arregalar os olhos, mas abrir um sorriso enorme e retribuir, para a felicidade do moreno, que sorriu quando se afastaram. 

— É, ele realmente tem um favorito — comentou Siwon para Sehun, que assentiu. 

Seojoon observava a cena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Muito bem, se classificando para o desempate, os irmãos Park Chanyeol e Park Seojoon! Quem será que ganhará o encontro com nosso futuro veterinário Kim Jongin? — anunciou Jongsuk, retirando uma moeda do bolso e se aproximando dos irmãos. — Cara ou coroa?

— Cara — escolheu o mais novo.

— Coroa — escolheu o mais velho. 

Jongsuk atirou a moeda para o alto, a aparando nas costas da mão, revelando a face de algum figurão coreano. 

— Seojoon vai primeiro, Chanyeol depois. As regras são as mesmas: Quem terminar em menos tempo vence, mas cuidado com os obstáculos — explicou e os dois assentiram. Ele então se virou para Sehun e Siwon com um sorriso. — Já que perderam, a penalidade vai ser me ajudar a trocar os obstáculos, ok?

Ambos se olharam e deram de ombros, já indo ao trabalho. O processo demorou um pouco porque normalmente era feito por mais pessoas, mas logo a pista já estava pronta. 

— Bom, me desejem sorte! — pediu Seojoon, entrando na pista. 

— Merda pra você — murmurou Chanyeol e Jongin arregalou os olhos. 

— Chanyeol!

— O que foi? Merda significa sorte!

— Na linguagem do teatro! — Jongin explicou de sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Na linguagem do hipismo só parece que você está jogando praga nele.

— Só parece? — Chanyeol questionou, fazendo Jongin se irritar, rindo logo em seguida. — É brincadeira. — piscou com um sorrisinho.

Jongin negou com a cabeça e revirou os olhos, mas acabou soprando uma risada com a graça do outro. Quando Taeyong deu o sinal e Jongsuk ligou o cronômetro, Seojoon começou a correr com mais vontade do que antes, surpreendendo a todos. Seu parceiro era Joey, o mesmo cavalo da primeira rodada que Jongin havia descoberto ser de Seojoon desde que ele havia decidido começar a montar. Era uma parceria de anos, e por isso se davam muito bem nas competições. Na primeira volta, conseguiu pular os dois primeiros obstáculos sem nenhum problema, mas quando foi pular os outros dois, passou de raspão, quase derrubando os canos, o que fez todos arregalarem os olhos. Na segunda volta, os quatro foram passados sem maiores dificuldades, totalizando 82,3 segundos de percurso. 

Enquanto Jongin checava Joey, um coro de palmas foi entoado para Seojoon, que sorria feliz. 

— Pensei que você não fosse conseguir passar sem derrubar aquelas obstáculos, me deu até um nervoso — comentou Siwon. 

— Eu também não — confessou Seojoon, rindo. — Fiquei com medo, mas ainda bem que consegui me controlar. 

Conforme a conversa continuava, Jongin sorriu ao ver que Joey estava bem, acarinhando o dorso do velho de guerra e o cavalo fechou os olhos, aproveitando o agrado. Ao levantar o olhar, viu que Chanyeol já estava entrando na pista e sem pensar muito, correu até ele.

— Boa sorte, Chanyeol — desejou com um sorriso. — Vai dar tudo certo, afinal de contas, você tem o destino  _ e o talento  _ ao seu favor, não é?

O ruivo, que estava em cima de Destiny, sorriu todo bobo e feliz. 

— Tenho — confirmou e então sussurrou. — _ I'll win, for sure. _

Dessa vez, Jongin não conteve o arrepio que subiu pela sua espinha e fez seu coração bater mil vezes mais forte. 

≥

Chanyeol respirou fundo, analisando mais uma vez cada pedacinho do local antes de Taeyong avisar que poderia ir. Por mais que já tivesse competido muitas vezes, o frio na barriga que sempre sentia antes de começar a cavalgar daquela vez estava maior. Não sabia o porquê, mas sua vontade de ganhar aquela corrida estava fora do comum. Olhou para o lado novamente, vendo Jongin — que acabara de lhe desejar boa sorte — ocupar um lugar atrás da cerca com os outros com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso calmo no rosto direcionado a si.

O ruivo sorriu, sentindo o peito esquentar de uma forma boa. Seus sentimentos pelo moreno eram mais fortes do qualquer atração ou paixão que já sentiu antes e Jongin foi o único que permaneceu, mesmo com Chanyeol dando todos os motivos — dos quais se arrependia de verdade — para que se afastasse. Foi o único que fez com que ele contasse tudo o que lhe afligia de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo sabia que era possível. Ganhar aquela corrida era o mínimo que podia fazer, como um agradecimento por tudo que o outro havia feito por si. Além disso, passar um tempo com ele de uma forma especial seria muito bom, e Chanyeol tinha certeza que dormiria muito mais feliz naquela noite. 

O cavaleiro se inclinou para frente, fazendo um carinho em Destiny e abrindo um sorriso confiante. 

— Vamos ganhar essa, amigão. Pelo Jongin. 

O cavalo soltou um leve relincho como se concordasse com seu companheiro, e Chanyeol sorriu. 

— Valendo!

Ao som do grito afirmativo de Taeyong, o ruivo disparou em direção a pista, sendo ovacionado por diversos gritos do grupo que logo cessaram quando estava prestes a pular o primeiro obstáculo. Chanyeol se concentrou e então pulou, sem derrubar nada. Confiante, abriu um sorriso e assim passou o segundo, o terceiro e o quarto obstáculo, se preparando para dar a segunda volta. Àquela altura, seu sorriso era mais feliz do que nunca e seu coração batia acelerado. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, poder ver o mundo a sua frente como se estivessem na mesma altura, mergulhar na emoção de estar competindo, se sentindo acolhido e seguro a cada salto. Tinha plena certeza de que aquele era o seu destino: ser livre através do hipismo. 

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, uma voz gritou. 

— Ele vai passar do tempo!

Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de identificar quem era, Chanyeol se forçou a voltar para a realidade, encarando o último obstáculo que estava apenas alguns trotes a mais de si. Precisava ganhar aquela corrida, não podia manchar seu histórico de vitórias e decepcionar a si mesmo e, mais do que isso, não podia decepcionar Jongin, que lhe ajudou quando ninguém mais tentou.

Respirou fundo e com toda a velocidade, saltou. A partir daquele momento, tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta. O cavaleiro se limitou a olhar para frente, afim de fazer com que Destiny aterrissasse os cascos com cuidado, mas tinha certeza de que aquele era um dos maiores saltos que já tinha dado na vida. Quando estava de volta ao chão e Taeyong sinalizou o fim da volta, não quis saber dos aplausos ou dos cumprimentos, mas sim do tempo. Por isso, desceu de cima de Destiny e correu até Jongsuk, que mantinha uma expressão cabisbaixa no rosto.

— Quanto tempo? 

— 83 segundos. Em ponto. 

Chanyeol passou de animado para completamente desolado. Não acreditava que tinha deixado aquilo acontecer. Podia parecer besteira, pois não era uma competição oficial, mas tudo o que sentia era decepção e tristeza. 

Suspirou, estendendo a mão para o irmão e a apertando um cumprimento educado. 

— Parabéns pela vitória, Seojoon — foi tudo que disse, com um sorriso pequeno. 

Jongin observava a cena e viu Seojoon não dizer nada e apenas abrir um sorriso igual ao de do irmão. Chanyeol suspirou, conduzindo Destiny de volta as baias tão para baixo que tudo o que Jongin queria era pôr um sorriso naquele rosto. Caramba, o último salto dele fora um dos mais altos que já tinha visto! E porra, quem conseguia transbordar tanta felicidade no meio de uma competição? Não importava se ele tinha perdido — por um mísero segundo! — ele já era mais vitorioso do que poderia imaginar.

— Chanyeol… — Jongin começou, olhando para o semblante triste do outro. — Foi só por um segundos, um! E o Seojoon nem deu um sorriso tão grande enquanto competia, mas você deu! Percebe o quanto…

— Jongin — ele interrompeu, soltando um longo suspiro. — Obrigado por tentar me confortar, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, só peço desculpas por ter te decepcionado.

— Mas Chanyeol, você não me decepcionou. Na verdade, se tem alguém mais orgulhoso de você do que eu...

O estudante até tentou falar, mas o cavaleiro já voltava para casa, devastado ao extremo. Em alguns segundos, o semblante triste mudou para irritado e Chanyeol batia o pé, quase gritando quando começou a correr de volta para a casa Park. 

Jongin sabia que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, mas o que mais queria naquele momento era que o ruivo pudesse se sentir abraçado e confortado.

Tudo o que Jongin queria era mostrar a Park Chanyeol que ele era suficiente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Chanyeol gosta ou não gosta? Jongin já tá todo boiola ou nem? O que foi aquele olhar entre o Jongsuk e o Seojoon? Tudo isso e muito mais na edição final do Globo Repórter: Capítulo Quatro de Destino em Harmonia! 
> 
> Amo vocês, obrigada pelo apoio <3


	4. 4. Paixão Equilibrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, MARACUJÁS! 💛
> 
> Aqui estou eu, com o quarto e último capítulo de Destino em Harmonia. Essa fanfic com certeza foi um desafio pra mim, já que eu não conhecia nada do tema e pesquisei tanto que parecia até que eu tava fazendo meu TCC antecipado. 
> 
> Essa jornada não foi nada fácil. Eu chorei, pensei em desistir e duvidei de mim mesma. Precisei de alguns dias longe da fanfic pra perceber que eu tinha que continuar. Tinha que dar voz para esses personagens e deixar vocês ouvirem o que eles tem a dizer. Precisava fazer vocês mergulharem nesse enredo. E mais importante: precisava mostrar para mim mesma que eu consigo.
> 
> Muito obrigada ao EXOLIPSE por ter me dado a chance de escrever esse plot maravilhoso com esse couple maravilhoso que eu amo tanto. Muito obrigada as pessoas que me ajudaram, muito obrigada de novo a Jiraya e a Hinata que não me deixaram desistir e me apoiaram quando eu mais precisava. Eu amo vocês demais. <3
> 
> E muito obrigada a você, pessoa que doou o plot. Espero que você ache esse desfecho digno da ideia que você me doou. Tomara que eu tenha sido uma boa fada madrinha, e não a Lucinda de Ella Encantada! AHAHSHHS
> 
> Obrigada por tudo. Amo vocês. Boa leitura <3

**CAPÍTULO** **QUATRO**

**Paixão Equilibrada**

** ≥ **

Jongin estava feliz e chateado ao mesmo tempo. Feliz porque finalmente teve a certeza que Chanyeol sentia algo a mais por si — tanto pela forma como ele havia se desculpado por não ganhar a corrida quanto por ter saído depois, todo estressado — e chateado porque, como trato era trato, teria que ir em um encontro com Seojoon. 

Não que ainda o achasse irritante ou coisa do tipo, mas por saber que ele sentia alguma atração por si, mesmo que Jongin nunca houvesse o enxergado daquela forma. Não queria dar falsas esperanças ao rapaz e estava receoso que tanto ele quanto Chanyeol pudessem confundir as coisas. 

Se olhava no espelho, conferindo se havia acertado na escolha de vestir algo simples e bonito. Combinou uma calça jeans skinny e um moletom vinho, tentando não passar a impressão de que não se importava muito a mesmo tempo que esperava transparecer o fato de que não estava levando a sério um possível envolvimento romântico que pudesse surgir a partir daquele encontro. 

— Jongin? Posso entrar? — uma voz perguntou, batendo na porta. 

Desviou os olhos do próprio reflexo após uma rápida arrumada no cabelo antes de responder. 

— Pode! — confirmou, vendo a porta se abrir e Jongsuk entrar, com um sorriso tímido. Jongin estranhou a visita, mas sorriu de volta amigável. — Jongsuk, o que faz aqui? Precisa de algo?

— Eu queria saber se posso conversar com você sobre uma coisa — ele revelou e viu o moreno assentir, sentando-se na beirada da cama e dando um tapinha no edredom para convidá-lo a se sentar também. Jongsuk o fez, apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo. — Você está bonito, Jongin.

— Obrigado, mas essa é uma roupa simples. Quando eu realmente paro pra me arrumar, demoro mais que minha prima Doyeon só escolhendo que perfume eu vou usar e olha que eu só tenho dois. — Riu, logo arregalando os olhos e coçando a cabeça em seguida. — Desculpa, eu falo demais, né? 

Jongsuk riu também.

— Não tem problema, eu sou quieto, mas gosto de escutar as pessoas falando — ele disse amigável, fazendo Jongin sorrir.

— Que bom. Mas agora me fala, o que está te incomodando? Você está todo nervoso desde que chegou. 

O mais alto mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu treino aqui na hípica desde os meus 19 anos e hoje eu tenho 22, a mesma idade do Seojoon. Nós nos demos bem assim que nos conhecemos e confesso que sempre o achei muito bonito... — falou sincero. — Eu ainda estava me descobrindo na época, achava que era gay, mas estava confuso. Mesmo quando eu me entendi bissexual, não me interessei por mais ninguém além dele. Eu gosto do Seojoon, Jongin, e não é só como amigo, precisava te dizer isso, mas não se preocupe que não vou interferir no que possa acontecer entre vocês depois desse encontro. — Ele suspirou triste e até um tanto conformado, baixando o olhar. — Se você gosta dele também, não tem problema, eu só que ele seja feliz.

Se fosse em outro momento e Jongin tivesse muito mais intimidade com Jongsuk, ele riria alto e diria para o mais velho que ele estava ficando louco, que nunca sentiu algo a mais por Seojoon e perguntaria como ele tinha chegado àquela conclusão maluca. Mas como o Lee mais velho estava ali de coração aberto, com uma expressão calma e provavelmente necessitado de muita coragem para fazer o que fez, o moreno achou que ser sincero e gentil era o melhor a se fazer. 

— Jongsuk, olha pra mim. — Sorriu doce, o segurando pelos ombros. — Eu não gosto do Seojoon, não sinto atração por ele e muito menos quero ficar com ele. Vejo como um ótimo amigo, divertido e tudo mais, mas é só isso, sem sentimentos amorosos envolvidos. 

A expressão tímida do outro passou a ser de alívio e Jongin viu até mesmo um resquício de choque, o que o fez soprar um riso. 

— Sério mesmo? — Jongsuk quis confirmar. 

Jongin assentiu, reafirmando e tranquilizando-o um pouco mais.

— Sério mesmo. 

— Então, já que tem que ir pra esse encontro, você… — ele dizia com um toque de nervosismo. — Pode... poderia perguntar pro Seojoon sobre mim? Assim, meio discreto, bem sutil? Sei que é meio chato pedir isso, mas…

— Não tem problema — interrompeu a fala do outro. — De verdade, não precisa se preocupar, eu faço isso. Aliás, lembra que eu disse que não prometia beijos e nem casamentos nesse encontro? Agora eu tenho algo para fazer, já que preciso cumprir a minha missão de ser cupido por uma noite. 

Por mais que não conversassem tanto, Jongin realmente gostava de Jongsuk. Ele era o tipo que, apesar de quieto, sabia se impor quando precisava e emanava uma energia de gentileza e confiança, uma aura quase inocente. De todos da Amor Equino, ele era o único que não implicou consigo no início e até conversaram vez ou outra, sorrindo abertamente e perguntando se precisava de ajuda, sem se importar quando o irmão ou os outros reclamavam. Não tinha como negar aquele pedido, ainda mais quando Jongin desconfiava que a flecha já tivesse sido acertada. 

Jongsuk deu um sorriso enorme, surpreendendo o outro com um abraço de urso.

— Obrigado, Jongin, muito obrigado mesmo! 

Ele disse com tanta felicidade que Jongin não pôde evitar sorrir, pensando no quão Park Seojoon sairia perdendo se não percebesse toda a fofura de Lee Jongsuk. 

≥

— Você disse que ia cuidar de tudo e esse é o encontro maravilhoso? Olha, me lembre de nunca confiar em você de novo. — Jongin disse em um tom falsamente indignado, fazendo Seojoon rir.

Já eram mais de oito da noite e a hípica estava quase toda escura. Depois de quase quinze minutos procurando aquele projeto de criança em corpo de adulto — incluindo no quintal da casa, baias e a própria casa Park — o tinha achado encostado em uma parede do lado de fora do restaurante da hípica com um pé na parede e outro no chão, cabelo bagunçado como se estivesse acabado de sair da cama e um moletom vermelho enorme cobrindo a calça jeans.

— Procurei tanto você que achei que tinha até desistido dessa ideia, o que, deixando bem claro, não ia ser nada ruim para mim. — ele continuou, divertido, apesar de ser verdade. 

— De fato, eu desisti, se não estaria melhor vestido. — Seojoon soprou uma risada, fazendo o estagiário rir. — Mas não avisei porque queria conversar com você. 

— Comigo? — perguntou meio assustado. 

As pessoas realmente estavam a fim de falar naquela noite.

— Sim — concordou Seojoon em um suspiro. — Sabe, eu queria me desculpar por ter sido tão inconveniente com você no dia em que você chegou... e nos outros também. Eu acabei criando isso sem perceber, sabe? Implicar com as pessoas, que nem o Chanyeol faz, só que de outra maneira. Desde que eu saí do orfanato, achei que não precisaria mais discutir ou brigar com ninguém pra ser aceito, acreditei que tudo fosse automaticamente melhorar, mas não foi bem assim. 

Na época, por conta do pior já ter passado, Seojoon achou que finalmente teria a liberdade e o carinho que procurou por tanto tempo, mas a vida lhe mostrou que ás vezes era necessário lutar mais um pouco para alcançar a paz. Porém agora, mal falando com o irmão mais velho, acreditava que essa paz não viria tão cedo. 

— Meu irmão se afastou cada vez mais de mim desde o dia em que eu quis montar no Destiny, mesmo eu tendo me desculpado. — Seojoon continuou, olhando para cima e piscando freneticamente para conter as lágrimas. Odiava chorar, ainda mais na frente dos outros. — Passei a acreditar que ele me odiasse e, desde então, implicar e provocar foi a única maneira que encontrei de fazer com que ele finalmente me desse alguma atenção. Queria muito que nossa relação voltasse a ser como antes... 

Jongin suspirou, se encostando na parede e pondo as mãos nos bolsos. Aquela família realmente precisava de diálogo, os problemas estavam acumulados, os golpeando diariamente e eles eram os únicos que não pareciam perceber isso. 

— Vai fazer quase um mês e meio que eu estou aqui e quase um mês que eu sou amigo do Chanyeol, mas se tem uma coisa que eu percebi é que ele é tão inseguro quanto você. — Jongin disse, vendo o outro arregalar os olhos com a informação. — Ele tem confiança em si mesmo, sabe que é bom no que faz, mas quando se trata de relações afetivas, como você mesmo disse uma vez, é complicado. Ele é teimoso, não gosta de dar o braço a torcer, mas tudo o que mais quer é se livrar do sentimento de culpa que sente desde criança. 

Os olhos de Jongin brilhavam ao falar de Chanyeol, o tom doce e calmo misturado a um sorriso leve que não passaram despercebidos por Seojoon, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso, mas preferiu não comentar.

— Ele não é chato ou insuportável como demonstra, isso é tudo fachada, uma máscara. Ele é doce, sensível, se preocupa de verdade, mais do que você imagina. Talvez não tome a iniciativa de resolver tudo por conta do orgulho, ainda que a culpa e a mágoa perturbem a mente dele. — contou, suspirando e esperando que Seojoon acreditasse em suas palavras. — É por isso que você tem que insistir. Se desculpar, ser sincero, dizer que quer que as coisas melhorem. Não precisa ser de imediato, mas os dois precisam dar uma chance pra isso acontecer. 

Ao fim do pequeno monólogo, Jongin sorriu ao perceber que a conexão que sentia com Chanyeol o permitia entendê-lo com tamanha facilidade. Chanyeol tinha suas complexidades, mas o moreno adorava a sensação de desvendá-lo pouco a pouco. 

— Nossa, por que você não fez psicologia ao invés de veterinária? — Seojoon perguntou, assustado. — Você realmente joga as verdades com classe na nossa cara. 

— Meu amor pela veterinária supera qualquer outra opção que eu pudesse pensar. — riu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos — Aliás, será que um psicólogo bom te diria que percebe desde o início os olhares que você dá pra ele sem qualquer resquício de vergonha? Será que diria na sua cara que ele não está interessado, assim, só para esclarecer as coisas?

Seojoon soltou uma gargalhada alta e Jongin não conseguiu não rir. Segundos depois, o mais velho estava tão envergonhado que não sabia nem para onde olhar.

— Eu deixei muito na cara, não é? Que vergonha. — Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos por alguns segundos, rindo de nervoso. — Não nego que me senti atraído por você durante uns dias, afinal de contas, você é mais lindo que o Jake Gyllenhaal em  _ Brokeback Mountain _ , e isso por si só já é uma vitória de vida. — Brincou, fazendo Jongin rir e revirar os olhos, balançando a cabeça. — Mas depois passou e passou porque eu finalmente notei por quem estou apaixonado. Você lembra que eu disse que pensei que a temporada seria um saco? Isso porque Jongsuk tinha me falado que talvez não poderia vir por causa da faculdade, mas ele veio e conforme fomos conversando, percebi que todo esse tempo eu tentei negar meus próprios sentimentos, achando que estava confundindo tudo. Mas eu não estou. Eu gosto dele, Jongin, mas não sei se ele gosta de mim do mesmo jeito. A temporada vai acabar, ele vai voltar pra Seul e eu vou ficar completamente destruído de novo.

Àquela altura, quem estava completamente destruído era Jongin, que levou as mãos a boca sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sabia que algo estava por trás do olhar que Jongsuk e Seojoon haviam trocado mais cedo, o que só o fez pensar em como ultimamente as pessoas ao seu redor não enxergavam as coisas que estavam bem debaixo dos narizes delas. A vida incrivelmente tinha partes fáceis, o ser humano que inventava de complicar. 

E sendo um ser humano que havia acabado de perceber isso, Jongin não iria complicar mais nada. 

— Seojoon, você viu o Chanyeol?

— Acho que ele tá lá no lago, porquê?

— Se der certo, você vai ficar sabendo, nem se preocupa. — Sorriu, se desencostando da parede. — Mas tem algo que você precisa se preocupar e saber agora, por isso, vai falar com o Jongsuk, quem sabe os sentimentos dele signifiquem alguma coisa?

— Mas por que eu preciso falar com ele sobre os sentimentos dele? E por que você tá correndo?! — Seojoon gritou a última parte, quando Jongin já estava vários passos adiante, sem parar de correr.

— Eu já falei, você vai saber se der certo! Agora vai logo falar com o Jongsuk pra não perder a chance da sua vida! — disse alto o suficiente para que o outro lhe escutasse e arregalasse os olhos, correndo dali do mesmo jeito que ele.

Jongin se permitiu rir alto, sentindo a adrenalina lhe invadir antes mesmo de se aventurar a fazer o que estava propondo para si mesmo em sua mente. Sorriu ao avistar de longe o cabelo ruivo de quem tinha lhe tirado tanto a paciência, mas que agora o fazia se acalmar por horas. 

— Chanyeol! 

O cavaleiro, que estava sentado à beira do lago, tomou um susto e olhou para trás, notando-o ali. Jongin percebeu o sorriso surgir nos lábios rapidamente, mas foi substituído por uma feição preocupada.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, o observando sentar ao seu lado. 

— Nada, quis te fazer companhia — respondeu, a cabeça a mil pensando no que falar, a respiração ofegante por correr e o coração acelerado por estar perto do outro.

— Você não devia estar em um encontro com o senhor vencedor da competição? Por que veio fazer companhia pro cara que ficou em segundo lugar? — Chanyeol disse, desviando o olhar, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. 

Jongin se conteve para não abraçá-lo forte ali mesmo. Chanyeol podia até saber como arquitetar uma estratégia super detalhada para vencer uma competição, mas nem percebia quando os detalhes de seu interesse apareciam, como o ciúme bobo que estampava a própria cara. 

— Eu não deveria estar em um encontro porque o senhor vencedor da competição, também conhecido como seu irmão, cancelou o encontro — contou, vendo Chanyeol arregalar os olhos. — E outra, segundo lugar não é ruim, você deveria se orgulhar.

— Hum... — o outro resmungou — Isso porque não é você que vai ficar com o histórico de vitórias manchado. 

Jongin revirou os olhos, suspirando.

— Existem coisas muito mais importantes que a mancha da derrota como, por exemplo, a mancha da tristeza por não conseguir dizer o que sente — falou olhando para o lago, mas sentindo o olhar do ruivo queimar sobre si. — Se tem uma coisa que eu fiz durante essa temporada, foi escutar as pessoas e acabei de escutar do Seojoon que ele acha que você o odeia. Vocês são irmãos, podem não compartilhar o mesmo sangue, mas são mais parecidos do que pensam. 

O cavaleiro estava visivelmente surpreso com o que Jongin havia dito. Achava que Seojoon o odiava por conta das atitudes da adolescência, mas saber que o irmão também pensava aquilo dele era realmente um choque e tanto. 

— Chanyeol, você mascara seus sentimentos através da provocação e da implicância porque não sabe lidar direito com isso, mas o Seojoon e tenho certeza de que o senhor Eunju também estão dispostos a te ajudar. Será que a sua mãe ficaria feliz em saber que a família que ela tanto amava se trata agora como estranhos?

Falar da mãe de Chanyeol era algo realmente perigoso, mas Jongin precisava fazê-lo entender que, de todas as opções possíveis, o diálogo era a melhor para o momento. O rapaz ficou pensativo por algum tempo, encarando o lago. 

— Você não quer que eu diga de novo que você tem razão, né? Não quero te acostumar mal — ele questionou com um sorriso de canto. 

Jongin riu.

— Por mais que eu ame escutar isso, eu dispenso dessa vez. Agora, tudo o que eu quero saber é se está tudo bem entre nós. 

Chanyeol assentiu.

— Sim, está tudo bem — respondeu, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso do outro. — Foi mal a grosseria mais cedo.

— Não foi nada. Mas isso é algo que eu não vou me acostumar nem que me paguem, portanto trate de melhorar. E se preciso, medite por vinte e quatro horas todos os dias — Jongin sugeriu, lembrando-se de como quase virou um monge tentando aguentar as provocações do ruivo no começo da temporada. — Foi o que eu quase tive que fazer para aumentar a minha paciência com você. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos com a provocação, mas acabou sorrindo. Um leve silêncio tomou conta dos dois naquele momento, e um sopro de vento fez a grama balançar e leves ondinhas se formarem no lago. O ruivo, por instinto, encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, que sorriu, passando o braço por seus ombros. 

— Chanyeol, sobre… — recuou por um instante, mas precisava parar de complicar. — Aquilo de você nunca ter namorado, era verdade mesmo?

O outro suspirou, assentindo.

— Eu só saí com algumas pessoas na minha vida. Coisas como ficar por uma noite só e também quando eu saía pras festas arrastado por alguém. 

As noites de balada em Londres voltaram a sua mente, onde sempre acabava tendo que levar algum amigo bêbado de volta para casa, já que não era o maior fã de beber até cair. E quando voltava para a casa do tio, por mais que tivesse ficado com alguém, constantemente dormia melancólico ou passava a noite acordado. 

— Eu me apaixonei poucas vezes, mas sempre tive medo de me relacionar. Tive medo de que os problemas não resolvidos e essa minha personalidade instável afastasse qualquer pessoa que eu gostasse. Então eu acabei nunca contando nada para ninguém. E também, as pessoas que eu me interessava sempre diziam que seria difícil lidar comigo e que era melhor se afastarem, por mais que eu tomasse cuidado para não tratar ninguém mal como eu tratei você. Inclusive, desculpa de novo.

Jongin não pôde evitar ficar um tanto chateado. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quão Chanyeol poderia ser difícil, mas mesmo assim ele era um ser humano. Um ser humano com traumas, um passado complicado. E por mais que isso não justificasse o jeito como ele lhe tratou ou tratava as pessoas no dia-a-dia, ninguém tinha se importado em saber mais dele, nem tentado lhe ajudar de alguma forma. Chanyeol só precisava de um pouco de compreensão para mostrar que era uma pessoa incrível. 

— Sem ofensas, mas você andou com uma galera realmente chata — falou indignado e Chanyeol riu. — Tudo bem que você pode ser irritante e insuportável, mas…

— Se nada bom vier desse mas, eu me recuso a continuar aqui — disse divertido, fazendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

— Maaas… — esticou a palavra, fazendo o cavaleiro revirar os olhos — Você é especial, Chanyeol. Você é doce, é sensível, é muito mais que a culpa e a raiva que você deixa transparecer. Eu só precisei de um pouco de paciência e carinho pra descobrir isso. Os seus problemas não te definem. 

O rosto de Chanyeol, antes deitado em seu ombro, se ergueu um pouco para ficar em frente ao seu, na mesma altura. Jongin imediatamente sentiu seu mar de sensações começar a ficar revolto. 

— Jongin, você… — ele sussurrou, respirando pesado. — Pode me ajudar a não fazer você se afastar? 

O moreno sentiu o coração acelerar.

— A única coisa que eu vou ajudar você a fazer é me beijar. Agora. 

Calmaria e agitação se misturaram em um beijo intenso. Jongin inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto sentia os dedos quentes de Chanyeol tocarem seu rosto e pescoço, tomando seus lábios em um longo selinho para depois explorar sua boca. O estudante levou uma mão até a nuca do cavaleiro, arranhando de leve e puxando os fios com cuidado. A mão livre de Chanyeol tateou até a coxa de Jongin, a apertando forte e o trazendo mais para perto, fazendo o moreno arrepiar.

O cavaleiro levou os dedos que tocavam o pescoço de Jongin para o cabelo dele, puxando com uma certa força ao mesmo tempo que o estudante gemeu entre o beijo, intensificando os arranhões e abrindo um botão da camisa de Chanyeol, que suspirou sem saber se era por conta do calor do momento ou da brisa fria da noite. 

Desejo e curiosidade rondavam aquele momento. Chanyeol era quente e cuidadoso na medida certa, e Jongin era intenso e calmo de uma forma incrível. Assim como nas corridas, o cavaleiro era dedicado em conseguir deixar o estudante com muito mais desejo em menos tempo. Chanyeol sentia algo diferente naquele beijo, diferente de simplesmente ficar com alguém. 

Enquanto a boca de Chanyeol tinha gosto de descoberta, a de Jongin tinha gosto de liberdade.

O contato findou-se com um longo selinho e uma mordida no lábio inferior por parte do ruivo, que assim como o céu agora cheio de estrelas, tinha os olhos brilhando em puro desejo. Ambos estavam completamente extasiados com apenas um toque.

— Nossa… — Jongin ofegou. Segundos depois, abriu um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — Quem diria que além de ser bom no hipismo e em pedir desculpas, você ainda beija bem pra caralho?

— Cala a boca. — o outro respondeu, escondendo o sorriso. 

Jongin riu, o puxando mais pra perto, lhe dando um selinho. 

— Você é realmente um príncipe, Park Chanyeol. 

— E você é realmente o homem mais lindo e paciente do mundo, Kim Jongin.

E em meio a risadas, debaixo do céu noturno estrelado e de frente para um lago cristalino, mar e fogo não entraram em batalha, apenas se uniram em paz. 

  
≥

Depois de tantas turbulências e momentos malucos, Jongin mal podia acreditar que duas semanas haviam se passado e que a temporada estava prestes a acabar. Talvez o karma realmente existisse, pois o tempo parou de passar devagar quando tudo estava praticamente resolvido, cada coisa se encaminhando como deveria ser. Enquanto se adiantava e arrumava sua mala para ir embora, Jongin percebeu que, mesmo não sendo sua culpa — afinal Chanyeol, Seojoon e a Amor Equino lhe estressaram mais do que lhe fizeram rir — sentia-se um pouquinho triste por não ter aproveitado os amigos. 

Todavia, estava feliz por ter aprendido tantas coisas e por ter reforçado o ensinamento de que nunca deveria julgar um livro pela capa. Com esse sentimento bom, resolveu se despedir daqueles que haviam permanecido do seu lado desde o início. 

— Muito obrigado por tudo, de verdade — agradeceu, fazendo uma reverência para Cherry, Joey, Merlin, Lafayette e o resto dos cavalos, que relincharam em resposta e o estagiário sorriu.

Já havia anoitecido e o estábulo estava iluminado por uma luz amarelada, acentuando as paredes de madeira envernizada. Jongin sorriu, se sentiu confortável com o ambiente e caminhou um pouco mais até chegar em Sem Nome, que parecia lhe aguardar, pois estava com a cabeça para fora da entrada da baia.

— Eu realmente sou grato a você, Sem Nome. Obrigado por me escutar desabafar e por ter me feito companhia quando eu estava triste. Quem diria que no fim, nos tornaríamos mesmo amigos? — O rapaz riu fazendo um leve carinho na cabeça do animal. — Espero poder conseguir te dar um nome antes de ir embora. — desejou, observando Sem Nome relinchar em concordância. 

— Jongin! 

A voz animada de Chanyeol o chamou e o estagiário logo olhou para o outro, que vinha correndo em sua direção. 

— Você não vai acredi… — Antes que Chanyeol pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu Jongin lhe enlaçar pela cintura, selando os lábios em um beijo rápido, porém bom o suficiente para deixar o cavaleiro desnorteado. — O que… — Ele ofegou. — O q-que foi isso?

— Ué, não posso mais beijar o homem que eu gosto? — Jongin questionou, ainda abraçado ao outro, que sorriu tímido, deixando à mostra um lado de Chanyeol que ele amava ver. 

Após o primeiro beijo dos dois, sempre que podiam, Chanyeol e Jongin estavam sempre arrumando uma brecha no trabalho e nos treinos para se pegarem. No pequeno consultório da hípica, atrás do estábulo, no quarto do cavaleiro, no banheiro do estagiário e muitos outros lugares. Obviamente não eram só beijos, mas esses eram essenciais para o clima esquentar e fazer mãos bobas, apertos, chupões e mordidas surgirem sem o menor pudor, apenas o mais puro desejo. 

Todavia, era engraçado para ambos a forma como um deles — geralmente Chanyeol — sempre acabava meio envergonhado e tímido com o mais simples contato.

— P-pode… — o cavaleiro respondeu acanhado, mas logo se recompôs, afastando-se rapidamente e estalando os dedos, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. — Espera, deixa eu falar logo! Acabei de saber em primeira mão que o Seojoon e o Jongsuk estão namorando, e já faz uma semana!

Jongin ficou genuinamente chocado, deixando o queixo cair e arregalando os olhos. Claro que sabia que os dois se gostavam e que se ficassem negando os próprios sentimentos seriam dois idiotas, mas nunca pensou que perceberiam isso tão depressa. 

— Sério? Confesso que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer tão rápido.

— Não é? Eu também fiquei assustado. Um dia desses eles estavam flertando abertamente pra todo mundo ver e de repente já estão namorando. Isso é muito rápido até pros padrões coreanos. 

— Mas isso é bom, eles já estavam enrolando há bastante tempo — respondeu Jongin, com as mãos nos bolsos, vendo a face confusa de Chanyeol. — Seojoon e Jongsuk se gostam desde que se conheceram, Chanyeol. Só não admitiam porque Seojoon estava confuso e Jongsuk escondia os próprios sentimentos. Eles não tem culpa, afinal de contas todos temos dúvidas e medos, por isso estou feliz que eles finalmente tenham se dado uma chance. 

Chanyeol assentiu lentamente, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. 

— Nossa, mas nunca que eu imaginaria que eles se gostam há tanto tempo. Quer dizer, eu sei que o Seojoon é meio lerdo, mas achei que esse tipo de coisa fosse fácil para ele perceber.

— Pra você ver, a lerdeza é de família — o estagiário alfinetou, apenas para ver como Chanyeol reagia.

Chanyeol entortou a boca com a fala do outro, que riu. O cavaleiro se dirigiu para a baia de Destiny, acarinhando com um sorriso aquele que durante os momentos mais difíceis da sua vida nunca lhe abandonou. Jongin sentiu o coração aquecer com a cena. 

— E pensar que ele quase me deu um coice quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. — sorriu nostálgico.

— Por falar em começo… — Chanyeol comentou apreensivo, esfregando os dedos. — Você vai embora daqui uns dias, não é?

Jongin sorriu pequeno, se aproximando do outro e pondo uma mecha ruiva para trás da orelha dele.

— Por que está me perguntando isso se você já sabe? — questionou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, tentando disfarçar um pouco a tristeza. — Vai sentir saudades, por acaso?

Em resposta, Chanyeol apenas tocou com delicadeza o braço de Jongin, fechando os olhos e direcionando a mão dele para seu cabelo. Jongin abriu um sorriso e começou a acariciar os fios ruivos que sempre havia admirado e que agora podia tocar.

— Vou. Vou sentir tantas saudades que não sei como vou lidar com isso.

Jongin parou o carinho e fez uma expressão atordoada, afinal de contas, não estava esperando tamanha sinceridade daquele jeito. Ainda mais vindo de Chanyeol, que costumava disfarçar os próprios sentimentos constantemente, embora eles nunca tenham passado despercebidos dos olhos afiados do estagiário.

— Vai? — questionou, apenas para ouvi-lo falar novamente, mesmo que achasse que isso não fosse ocorrer. Mas Chanyeol novamente lhe surpreendeu, segurando suas mãos enquanto sorria, assentindo levemente.

— Jongin… — ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um breve momento. — Desde que você chegou, começou a me provocar os mais diversos sentimentos. Raiva, irritação, estresse. E como uma recompensa, uma calmaria que eu não sentia há anos. — O olhar de Chanyeol transbordava gentileza e Jongin soltou um suspiro. — Você me escutou e conversou comigo, procurou saber dos meus motivos e do que eu sentia mesmo estando magoado. Deixou seu orgulho de lado e me mostrou que eu não precisava guardar tudo pra mim. Nesses dois meses, eu me senti muito mais leve do que em 24 anos, você me faz bem, Nini, e eu não quero te perder.

Talvez fosse a forma sincera com a qual ele estava falando, o toque quente e suave que aquecia a pele ou até mesmo o apelido fofo que fez seu coração balançar. Mas diante daquela declaração, Jongin sentiu como se desde o começo tudo tivesse sido flores, o que mesmo não sendo verdade, não tinha importância porque estava tudo mais do que bem agora. 

— Você também me faz muito bem, Chanyeol — respondeu leve, acariciando as bochechas dele que, aos poucos, abriu um sorriso enorme. — Confesso que no começo, as coisas não foram fáceis, pensei várias vezes que seria melhor largar tudo por conta do estresse, mas por causa do meu amor pelo que faço, eu continuei. E com essa decisão, tive a oportunidade de conhecer você de verdade, então, por favor, não se esconda mais atrás dessa máscara que você criou, assim você vai ser sincero não só com os outros, mas com você mesmo. E enquanto for você mesmo, saiba que nunca vai me perder, Channie. Nunca. 

A lágrima solitária que escorreu do rosto de Chanyeol foi limpa por Jongin, assim como os braços abertos do cavaleiro que encontraram a cintura do estagiário em um abraço carinhoso, fazendo os corações acelerados bateram colados um no outro. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos afastaram apenas o rosto para proferir as palavras mais sinceras que poderiam falar naquele momento.

— Eu gosto muito de você, Kim Jongin — disse Chanyeol, unindo os narizes em um beijo de esquimó.

— E eu de você, Park Chanyeol — disse Jongin, soprando um riso e unindo as bocas. 

Em questão de segundos, o clima ameno e fofo se transformou em uma lufada de ar quente e cheio de segundas intenções. Porque Chanyeol e Jongin eram daquele jeito: sentimentais e carnais, fogo e mar, calmaria e agitação. 

O beijo se aprofundou e as línguas se enroscavam com rapidez e vontade. Jongin levou a mão até a nuca de Chanyeol e, sem se conter, deslizou as unhas de forma delicada pela região apenas para ouvi-lo gemer durante o beijo. Em resposta, o mais alto subiu as mãos debaixo de sua camisa, arranhando toda a pele desde o pescoço até a lombar, fazendo Jongin se arrepiar e se afastar, soltando um ofego. Mesmo desnorteado, ao ver a imagem de um Chanyeol com a boca entreaberta e respirando fundo, não se conteve e o agarrou pela camisa novamente, o empurrando contra a parede e o prendendo com o corpo.

As pupilas dilatadas e a expressão chocada do maior foram o suficiente para Jongin se excitar ainda mais. Levou a boca até o pescoço de Chanyeol, sentindo-o se arrepiar e erguer o queixo para lhe dar mais espaço. 

— Chanyeol… — sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido, lambendo levemente a pele do outro e ouvindo-o murmurar algo totalmente incompreensível, completamente absorto naquela sensação. — Lembra quando me disse que eu poderia te punir se eu quisesse? Eu quero agora. Quero te fazer pagar por tudo da forma mais deliciosa possível. 

Chanyeol sentiu o baixo ventre fisgar quando Jongin lambeu os lábios e desceu a mão pelo seu abdômen até encostar a ponta dos dedos no elástico da sua cueca. Mal teve forças para sair do aperto, agarrando forte a cintura de Jongin e invertendo as posições para a total surpresa do outro. O estagiário gemeu involuntariamente ao sentir a língua do mais alto lamber seu pescoço, indo até o queixo, e sorrindo safado com aquele bendito sorrisinho de canto que fazia Jongin ter os pensamentos mais impuros possíveis. 

_ Desde quando as mãos de Chanyeol eram tão grandes? _

— Me punir? — Ele riu irônico com a voz grave se arrastando ao pé do ouvido do menor, que gemeu completamente arrepiado. — E aquela pegadinha, já esqueceu, é? — Riu um pouco mais, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Acho que é a minha vez de te punir...

Os rostos se aproximaram novamente, assim como as bocas e Jongin soprou uma risada, mordendo os próprios lábios. Levou o polegar até a boca de Chanyeol, tocando seu lábio inferior e o fazendo entreabri-los, vendo-o suspirar, em uma expressão maravilhosa, enquanto seu dedo alcançava a língua do cavaleiro. Olhou firmemente nos olhos dele, sorrindo de lado enquanto o admirava.

— Eu duvido — provocou por fim, vendo aquele olhar de determinação que sempre o fazia arrepiar no mesmo momento.

Jongin não teve tempo de reagir, pois Chanyeol tomou seus lábios no segundo seguinte, o apertando com aquelas mãos quentes em todos os lugares possíveis e o pressionando cada vez mais contra a parede gelada, causando nele uma sensação maravilhosa. Depois de tanto tempo negando os próprios desejos, ter o cavaleiro finalmente lhe tocando daquela forma era simplesmente surreal, a ponto de sequer perceber quando as próprias mãos apressadas começaram a desabotoar a camisa do Park, enquanto tentava corresponder ao beijo urgente que cada vez mais lhe fazia querer se livrar de todas aquelas roupas. 

Chanyeol se afastou somente para terminar de tirar a camisa, dando finalmente a Jongin a visão completa do abdômen trincado e suado que o fez praticamente babar. Sorriu de canto, se aproximando e ajudando-o também a tirar a camisa, lambendo os lábios ao observar e tocar com firmeza cada parte do torso dele apenas para vê-lo conter os gemidos, apertando os olhos.

— Cadê aquele Jongin provocador? — questionou safado, levando as mãos para os cabelos dele e os puxando para trás, vendo-o finalmente gemer alto sem conter, fazendo seu pau fisgar. — Logo você, calmo demais, fica louco quando eu te pego de jeito assim, com raiva. Gosta quando eu visto essa máscara pra te fazer gemer,  _ Nini? _

Jongin estava enlouquecendo com tudo aquilo, por mais que tivesse aquela aura de leveza, seus desejos eram completamente diferentes. Gostava de tudo que Chanyeol o estava fazendo sentir, daquele jeito bruto, rápido, com uma pegada que o fazia arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Park Chanyeol era a personificação dos seus mais deliciosos anseios.

— Gosto tanto que quero é mais, Channie — respondeu safado, enquanto Chanyeol se aproximou para lhe beijar de novo. 

Porém dessa vez, o estudante o agarrou, tomando o controle novamente e o jogando no chão, mas especificamente, no monte de feno que ficava no canto do estábulo, fazendo o cavaleiro gemer e fazer um bico, saindo completamente do modo selvagem.

— Doeu… — Chanyeol murmurou manhoso.

— Doeu, foi? — Jongin perguntou com a voz triste, logo abrindo um sorriso malicioso. — Vou fazer parar de doer rapidinho... 

E sem aviso prévio, Jongin apertou a cintura de Chanyeol com força e se inclinou, deslizando a língua por toda a extensão do abdômen, desde a base do pescoço até o baixo ventre, deixando alguns beijos e chupões no processo, o fazendo gemer alto e se contorcer todo, ofegante. E só para provocar, parou de repente e o olhou carinhoso, se inclinando para deixar um leve selinho nos lábios do cavaleiro e com o joelho, massagear devagar o pau de Chanyeol ainda coberto pela calça e o fazer arregalar os olhos, prendendo o gemido na garganta tamanho o prazer que sentiu por estar tão sensível.

— P-por favor…

— Hum, o que você quer? Diz pra mim, diz? — falou doce, acariciando o rosto que expressava o mais puro prazer enquanto continuava a massagem que fazia Chanyeol voltar a sua verdadeira natureza.

Jongin podia gostar do bruto, mas sabia que Chanyeol gostava daquele jeito. Lento, suave e doce, mas que ainda assim era capaz de fazer qualquer um delirar. E o estagiário amava aquela dualidade dele.

— Me faz gozar… — pediu, os olhos revirando e mordendo os lábios.

E diante daquele pedido, Jongin não pode evitar soltar um gemido e muito menos recusar. Mordeu os lábios, dando um sorrisinho malicioso e dedilhando as coxas de Chanyeol até chegar na fivela do cinto dele, que gemeu em expectativa. Porém antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, uma voz os interrompeu.

— Ei, tem alguém aí! — a voz gritou, claramente irritada. — Pode aparecer, seu sem vergonha!

— Leeteuk…! — disseram juntos e alarmados, olhando um para o outro com os olhos arregalados.

— Apareça, ladrão! Eu sei que aqui mora um monte de burgueses safados que tem dinheiro para comprar um país, mas mesmo assim você não tem direito de roubar e nem de assustar nossos cavalos!

Antes que o veterinário falasse mais alguma coisa, os dois cataram as próprias roupas e saíram correndo dali o mais rápido que podiam, sentindo arrepios por conta do frio noturno. Quando já estavam bem longe, ficaram na frente um do outro, sem camisa e com feno até dentro das calças. Não se aguentaram e começaram a rir alto.

— Será que eu falo sobre essa ideia pro meu pai? Comprar um país não seria tão ruim, ainda mais se fosse a Inglaterra! — brincou Chanyeol, fazendo o estagiário rir, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo para tirar o feno.

— A burguesia realmente é complicada. — Jongin respondeu, balançando a cabeça e se aproximando de Chanyeol, pondo os braços na cintura dele. — Logo hoje que eu achei que ia tirar o atraso… — falou doce, tomando os lábios de Chanyeol em um beijo carinhoso, com um sorriso divertido dançando nos lábios após o fim do contato. — Mas tudo bem, vamos ter outras oportunidades, Channie. 

— E a oportunidade que estávamos tendo não pode continuar agora, no meu quarto e na minha cama? — questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Mas você tem um fogo, viu? — Jongin respondeu, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, porém, claro, sem recusar a proposta. 

— Só por você. — Chanyeol sorriu fofo. 

Jongin revirou os olhos, mas abriu um sorriso e o beijou novamente. Logo começaram a correr novamente, entre risadas altas e um calor gostoso no peito, ambos felizes demais para se importar se alguém os visse duros e sem camisa no meio da noite.

≥

Tão rápido quanto Destiny ganhando uma corrida, a véspera do fim da temporada chegou.

Despedidas entre os sócios já haviam sido feitas. Jongin cumprimentara tantas pessoas que tinha perdido a conta, mas o sorriso no rosto estava sempre presente, já que todos agradeciam por ter sido tão cuidadoso e gentil com os cavalos, enfatizando o quanto esperavam vê-lo de novo, quando possível. 

Chanyeol finalmente teve a coragem de ter aquela longa conversa com o pai e o irmão sobre tudo. Falou da morte da mãe, da falta de atenção por parte do pai e disse que nunca havia odiado Seojoon. Os três choraram tudo o que tinham segurado aquele tempo todo e se abraçaram forte, prometendo escutar, agir e se preocupar de verdade. Quando Jongin voltou para a Casa dos Park horas depois, senhor Eunju lhe pediu desculpas por ter aceitado o capricho de Chanyeol envolvendo o machucado de Destiny e agradeceu por tudo.

Jongin sorriu. Agora estava tudo bem e ele se sentia verdadeiramente feliz por ter ajudado em alguma coisa.

Mas não foi só isso, Jongsuk recomendou a Chanyeol que fizesse uma consulta experimental com o mesmo psicólogo que ele frequentava, Kim Jongdae. Por mais que as coisas já estivessem resolvidas, a terapia ajudaria muito no modo que ele enfrentaria suas questões pessoais dali pra frente. E já que o psicólogo havia acabado de voltar a trabalhar depois de ter tirado licença para passar um tempo com a filha April e a esposa, Chanyeol poderia se consultar em qualquer horário. 

Para a surpresa de todos, ele aceitou de bom grado e marcou o início para o próximo mês, para o orgulho de Jongin.

— Antes de começar a terapia de verdade, vou aproveitar para relaxar no melhor método terapêutico que existe. — Chanyeol disse divertido e fez um leve carinho em Destiny enquanto Jongin sorria.

A tarde chegou calma e extremamente propícia para um passeio que deixaria até o seu último fio de cabelo bagunçado, segundo Chanyeol. Ele e Jongin estavam nas baias, conversando sobre como as coisas seguiriam depois que o moreno fosse embora, para a completa tristeza de um certo cavaleiro. 

— Falta um ano e meio para eu terminar a faculdade, pretendo arrumar emprego fixo na hípica de Seul. Leeteuk conseguiu uns contatos quando ajudou a fazer a cirurgia do cavalo e pode me recomendar para a equipe veterinária de lá! — Jongin animou-se todo, arrancando um sorriso e em seguida um bico do outro.

— Poxa, nem pra pensar em arrumar emprego fixo aqui, onde você pode ver o seu príncipe lindo quase todos os dias? — ele disse manhoso, de uma forma que antes Jongin nem imaginaria que ele pudesse ser, mas que agora amava.

O menor soprou uma risada, se aproximando e enlaçando Chanyeol pela cintura. Era incrível a forma como em apenas dois meses, a relação dos dois tinha evoluído de “Eu te odeio demais e não aguento mais olhar pra sua cara” para “ Eu já falei que gosto demais de você e não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui sozinho”.

— É porque fica mais perto e eu vou conseguir economizar com o transporte, coração — recorreu ao apelidinho fofo e recente, que sempre fazia o outro derreter vendo-o virar a cara por estar levemente corado. Jongin balançou a cabeça, trazendo o rosto de Chanyeol para perto e selando seus lábios em um beijo rápido. — Mas eu ainda sou muito útil para o Leeteuk, então quem sabe ele possa me chamar para ajudar? Você também pode passar um fim de semana lá ou eu posso passar um fim de semana aqui, ficar acordado a noite toda, repetir a dose de ontem e só dormir de madrugada…

Se tinha uma coisa que Jongin havia descoberto sobre o ruivo complexo e de personalidade quente, era que aquele fogo não se dava apenas pelo fato de ele ser um pouco esquentado, mas também pela incrível capacidade de maliciar as coisas mais rápido que um puro-sangue vencendo uma corrida. A aura fofa se transformou em um sorriso malicioso e uma língua passada nos lábios, logo seguida de um beijo quente com direito até a uma mordidinha no lábio inferior que fez Jongin esconder o sorriso.

— Tudo bem para você, vossa alteza? — perguntou provocando.

— Tudo mais do que bem, meu fiel súdito — ele disse, dando uma piscadinha e voltando a sorrir alegre. — Agora por que você não vem cavalgar comigo? Morava em uma fazenda que tinha cavalos, não é? Com certeza aprendeu a montar.

A expressão alegre de Jongin acabou diminuindo um pouco. O moreno entortou os lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos, trazendo a preocupação do outro.

— Eu disse alguma coisa errada, Nini?

— Não, Channie — respondeu rapidamente, sem conter o coração aquecido e a expressão mais tranquila pelo apelido fofo que o outro lhe chamara. — Só faz muito tempo que eu não monto. Não é bem um trauma, mas quando eu era criança, fui cavalgar e um dos cavalos acabou se machucando no meio do percurso, foi tão forte que ele relinchou e me derrubou. A minha sorte era que já estávamos no celeiro e eu caí em cima de um monte de feno. Ele chorava de dor e por muito tempo eu fiquei com essa cena na minha cabeça. Quando eu entrei na faculdade, visitamos uma hípica em Busan, eu acabei decidindo montar de novo. Foi incrível por dois minutos, até que a cena voltou e eu tive que descer do cavalo, desde então eu evito a montaria.

Toda vez que contava sobre aquilo para alguém, Jongin sentia um pouco de vergonha e medo, já que fazia tanto tempo do ocorrido e muitas pessoas diziam que era besteira. Mas ele também tinha os seus problemas e também se sentia triste, às vezes até mais do que o normal. 

Entretanto, ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, Chanyeol abraçou o moreno, que se deixou relaxar nos seus braços. 

— Eu entendo que isso realmente acabou marcando você de um jeito ruim — ele sussurrou, beijando a testa de Jongin. — Mas você me mostrou que precisamos enfrentar nossos problemas de frente. Não é besteira você ter evitado de fazer isso durante esse tempo, mas é besteira achar que o que aconteceu foi responsabilidade sua e que isso nunca vai mudar. Você precisa se livrar dessa culpa, Jongin.

Era tão incrível a forma como Chanyeol lhe fazia sentir o homem mais seguro do mundo mesmo quando estava ali, sincero e honesto, mostrando suas inseguranças. Ambos se afastaram e ele respirou fundo, seguindo para uma das baias e abrindo a pequena porteira que a trancava.

— Ei, Sem Nome, você não quer dar um passeio?

≥

Chanyeol, Jongin, Destiny e Sem Nome seguiram para a área onde eles haviam se visto pela primeira vez, e assim que pôs os pés no lugar, Jongin sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Será que conseguiria? Será que não machucaria a si mesmo e nem o cavalo? Será que ainda sabia como aproveitar o passeio sem medo? Essas questões pairavam em sua mente enquanto ele selava o cavalo árabe, tentando acalmar a si mesmo com o cheiro forte da grama e o vento leve do entardecer. 

— Chanyeol, você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? O Sem Nome só foi pro treino de adestramento algumas vezes e…

— Não se preocupa, Jongin, eu e o Destiny vamos estar do seu lado. Além disso, o Sem Nome era um cavalo de salto na antiga hípica dele e um dos melhores. Meu pai me contou. 

Jongin ficou surpreso com a informação. Jamais imaginaria que aquele cavalo que quase nunca saía das baias era um dos melhores em algo que nem estava treinando atualmente. Acariciou o dorso de Sem Nome e também a parte da frente da cabeça dele, onde havia descoberto que ele gostava, com um leve sorriso. Precisava confiar no cavalo. Recusou a ajuda de Chanyeol para subir em cima do animal, mas o fez com cuidado. Ajeitou sua postura o máximo que pôde, olhando para frente e encarando a imensidão. 

Chanyeol também subiu em Destiny, olhando para o estagiário com um sorriso calmo. O cavaleiro acreditava fielmente que Jongin conseguiria. Sabia de toda a determinação e dedicação dele, então não havia porque duvidar das próprias habilidades. Mas entendia o medo de algo que havia marcado sua vida de uma maneira ruim, então precisava apoiá-lo. Aproximou-se com o puro-sangue para perto de Jongin, se inclinando. O quase veterinário não entendeu nada até que sentiu os lábios de Chanyeol selarem sua testa em um beijo delicado. 

Jongin sorriu imediatamente, a expressão envergonhada e as bochechas vermelhas de Chanyeol lhe fazendo ficar mais tranquilo.

— Preparado?

Jongin respirou fundo, assentindo.

— Preparado. 

Dito isso, puxou as rédeas e saiu em disparada. Seu coração batia acelerado, com medo e com a cena da infância querendo voltar. Mas não deixou que isso lhe abalasse, respirando fundo e fixando os olhos no campo por alguns segundos, escutando nada mais do que o silêncio. Quando voltou a realidade, percebeu que nada havia acontecido. Sem Nome continuava correndo a todo vapor e Jongin deu um sorriso enorme ao sentir a adrenalina e a felicidade lhe atingirem em cheio.

Há quanto tempo não tinha aquela sensação? Aquele sentimento de liberdade misturado com a emoção de ser invencível por alguns minutos? Seu sangue fervia e a brisa lhe atingia, conforme a velocidade de Sem Nome aumentava. Atrás de si, vinha Chanyeol, que sorria abertamente e até soltava gritos de felicidade enquanto montava. Ambos eram tão parceiros que se via de longe o quão ligado ele era com Destiny. 

Mas Jongin não ficava atrás. Durante toda a temporada, ele e Sem Nome criaram uma conexão que agora estava sendo posta a prova e o moreno não poderia estar mais feliz. Ambos estavam no mesmo ritmo e o estudante poderia jurar que o cavalo árabe estava tão feliz quanto ele, finalmente tendo um pouco mais de liberdade desde que chegara até ali. Lembrou de seus tempos na fazenda, quando saía escondido em um dos cavalos para ir ver o nascer do sol no fim da cidade, voltando para casa o mais rápido possível antes que sua família desconfiasse que havia saído. 

Não se permitiria mais esquecer aquela sensação.

— Eu nunca mais vou parar de fazer isso. 

Foi a primeira coisa que disse assim que desceu do cavalo, perto do lago que parecia estar com a água mais cristalina que antes. Um sorriso enorme despontava dos lábios e o coração ainda batia acelerado, porém o moreno se sentia leve. Chanyeol soltou uma gargalhada, descendo de Destiny e abraçando o moreno, deixando um selinho demorado em seus lábios.

— Viu só? A vontade só estava escondida em você todo esse tempo atrás do medo. Estou orgulhoso, Nini. Muito. 

Jongin sorriu, o abraçando mais apertado.

— Mas agora, você realmente não tá pensando em deixar o Sem Nome com esse “nome”, né? Ele também merece um nome de respeito, coitado. — alertou Chanyeol.

O estudante assentiu, levando o dedo ao queixo, pensativo. 

— Você tem razão, mas eu não tenho ideia.

— Eu também não.

Ambos riram. Jongin então olhou para o lado, avistando alguns pequenos arbustos cheio de flores. Lembrou-se então das diversas vezes que as tinha visto espalhadas por toda a hípica, mas nunca havia parado para observá-las com mais paciência. Eram todas iguais, exceto pelas cores, variando de um rosa bem clarinho para um violeta na mesma intensidade, passando por um marrom poderoso feito chocolate e por fim um amarelo vibrante.

— Chanyeol, como se chamam aquelas flores? — perguntou apontando.

— São cosmos. 

— Cosmos? 

— É. Elas são um dos símbolos de Paju, significam unidade e  _ vida harmoniosa. _ Elas são cultivadas aqui o ano inteiro. Meu pai adora, diz que sente um amor inexplicável toda vez que olha pra uma delas.

Jongin assentiu, gostando do significado. Dessa vez, ao invés de Chanyeol deitar a cabeça no ombro de Jongin, foi o moreno que deitou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, que sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

— Sabe, minha mãe acreditava em destino. — Chanyeol começou, com um sorriso leve. — Ela me dizia que quando algo tinha que acontecer, acontecia, não importava o quanto fosse difícil. O seu destino se harmonizava com tudo ao seu redor e as coisas magicamente aconteciam. Disse que foi assim quando conheceu meu pai e quando contrariou a família para ser amazona.

Ao ouvir a fala de Chanyeol, a mente de Jongin deu um estalo. Se afastou do outro, que lhe olhou confuso, e foi para perto de Sem Nome, acarinhando seu dorso. 

— Harmony. — sorriu. — A partir de hoje, seu nome é Harmony. 

O cavalo relinchou como se concordasse, fazendo o moreno sentir uma energia boa lhe invadir, junto com uma rajada de vento forte, como se até mesmo a natureza estivesse dando um sinal. 

— Ótimo nome. 

O moreno se virou apenas para se deixar sua cintura ser enlaçada por Chanyeol. Jongin o acariciou nas bochechas e ele fechou os olhos, manhoso. 

— O que você diria se começássemos a namorar no mesmo lugar que demos nosso primeiro beijo? — Jongin perguntou como quem aparentava não querer nada, mas na verdade queria muito.

Chanyeol ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, até abrir um sorriso enorme.

— Eu diria que só iria aceitar se você me vencesse em uma corrida. 

— Então quer dizer que se eu ganhar, você vai ser meu prêmio? Não era você que achava isso meio errado? — O estudante perguntou fingindo surpresa. 

— Se for pra ser o seu prêmio, então eu perco de propósito.

Jongin sorriu, tomando os lábios alheios em um beijo demorado. 

— Então, preparado para perder, namorado? 

— É claro que… Jongin, isso não vale!

O moreno riu de longe, já montado em Harmony e correndo livre em direção a lugar nenhum. Chanyeol logo veio em cima de Destiny, lhe alcançando e ficando ao seu lado. 

Fogo e água em equilíbrio, liberdade e sentimento em ebulição. Dois corações apaixonados e o mais importante:

Destino e harmonia correndo lado a lado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É HEXAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O BEIJO DO ANO! O CASAL DO ANO! VIVA, VIVA, VIVA CHANKAI! ❤️
> 
> Muito obrigada por todo o apoio. Espero que, se vocês se sentirem confortáveis, peguem carona comigo no ônibus mágico e me acompanhem. Prometo que vou sempre me esforçar para retribuir todo o carinho que vocês me dão <3
> 
> Amo vocês, galerinha do bairro. 💙


End file.
